Expect the Impossible
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: Namixas. Namine never did anything wrong; a perfect girl and aspiring artist. Roxas had a bright future; a great guy and slowly working his way up in the corporate world. That was, until, the one night that tarnished their flawless records.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, it turns out I have two story ideas at once. One, is currently being worked on with a beta called Homely. We haven't really started yet, but I have a feeling it'll be a great partnership. And the second idea would be this one. It's another Naminé and Roxas centered fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing their pairing before. Except, in this fiction there are going to be a few surprises. I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I really do wish I did. Who doesn't?**

o

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Party Night

o

x

o

_Sometimes life takes an interesting turn. One minute, you think you know where you're going. The next, you're completely confused. I was never one to expect the impossible. In fact, I avoided any situation that might get me off-track. This was mostly because I avoided people. I wasn't that talkative, my relatives made sure of that. But Larxene insisted I go to this party, as a waitress. I couldn't refuse. Really, I couldn't refuse. _

"Thatta' girl, Naminé. You're a great waitress!"

I sighed and gave my sister a half-hearted smile. Her name was Larxene; she was the second oldest in our family. We don't really get along well. She threatened me and I had to listen. We have a predator-prey relationship.

She grinned at me as she swirled her cup of booze. Her blue eyes were fiercely glaring at me. Her stare was so sharp it felt like daggers were cutting through my skin. "U-Um, did you need anything else, sis?" I practically chirped. I didn't want her getting angry at me for not being 'cheery' enough at the party.

She shook her head. "No, no. I was thinking you should enjoy that party a bit. That guy of yours is here," Larxene answered, "I'm sure you'd like to see him."

"W-What? Sora's here?" I asked almost too eagerly. This earned me a couple of laughs from her friends, Axel and Marluxia. They're not the nicest of people, but Axel is tolerable. I never understood how she got along with Marluxia, though.

"Yes, he is. Go, have fun. You don't need to serve anyone anymore," Larxene commanded. She swiped the silver platter I was carrying drinks on, nearly spilling it, and sat it on the floor in front of her. "We'll take care of these," she slurred happily. I could already tell she was going to have a killer headache in the morning. Still, I didn't need to be told twice. I hurried away from the terrible threesome to go find my friend, Sora.

I searched our house, pushing through people as I did. The party was big. I'd never seen some many people at our house before. I usually manage to escape these situations, but this was a day I couldn't refuse. I now understood why she argued with me. Larxene wanted me to see Sora. I'll never truly understand her ways.

I came to the deck and found a familiar brunette chatting with some random girl. I instantly recoiled. I didn't want to interrupt on anything, but he saw me. It was like he sensed me trying to sneak back into the house. He turned his head and gave me a warm grin. It nearly melted my heart. His eyes were practically gleaming in the moonlight. I loved the way the moon's silhouette traced his already handsome features. My heart was a flutter, and my mind was already memorizing the scene so I could sketch it later.

"Hey, Naminé!" he called as he began to wave me over. I completely forgot about the other girl. I floated over to him, or at least, I was so happy I felt like I was floating. Once I arrived at his side I smiled and waved; I was at a loss for words. Social situations aren't my thing. "I'm surprised you're here. I usually don't see you at Larxene's parties," Sora mentioned. Did that mean he looked for me before?

I nervously chuckled, "She wanted me to be waitress. But now she's letting me wander so I figured it wouldn't hurt." It was a lie, I know. But it'd be insane to tell Sora I was head over heels for him. We worked together. It'd be scandalous. No matter how much I told myself that I still couldn't resist his charms.

"Ah, well that's cool. Hey, this is Kairi," Sora introduced.

The random girl –err, Kairi smiled at me and offered her hand. I shook it reluctantly. She seemed almost too happy to meet me. "I'm a big fan of your work," she halfway squealed, "I go to all of your galleries and I even follow your blog. You're a wonderful artist." That explained it.

I couldn't help but blush. This was the first time I'd met a fan of my work. "Oh, um, thank you," I graciously, nervously answered. I couldn't help but let my gaze drop to the deck floor. I heard Kairi giggle.

"You didn't tell me she was so cute and shy," Kairi continued to giggle.

Sora chuckled. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. I felt my blush redden. The butterflies that were in my stomach seemed to rush to my head. I felt faint. "That's part of Naminé's charm. She puts her heart and soul into her sketches and paintings, but is very withdrawn in person," Sora explained cheerily. I thought I was going to explode.

Kairi smiled. "Well, at least I know you have good company at work, Sora. I won't get so impatient at home anymore, maybe," she teased happily. I wasn't happy. I jerked my head up and looked at the two curiously. Surely, I had heard that wrong?

"At home?" I hesitantly uttered.

"Sora didn't tell you? We're engaged to be married, so right now, we're living together," Kairi explained nonchalantly. I felt my heart crush. She turned to Sora and chastised him for not sharing with me. I didn't really listen. My heartbeat was pounding in my head. I felt the warm tears threatening to fall from my blue eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to slowly win over his heart.

"Ah, I gotta go. Something's in my eye," I quietly muttered. Before either of them could respond, I fled. I hurried back into the house and looked around for an empty place to calm down. I didn't find one. The whole place was crawling with people. I tugged at my green jacket and headed for the front door. I thought some fresh air, away from the fiancée's, would make me feel a bit better.

I was wrong.

Once I exited the front door I found that I wasn't alone. There was a blonde man sitting on the front steps. He had a drink in his hand; he looked bored. I decided I wouldn't disturb him so I trotted down the steps and began walking away–

"Ladies shouldn't walk home alone at night."

I turned to face him and was a bit scared. He was staring at me so deeply with his blue eyes. It almost felt like he was trying to drown me in their ocean. He had such a piercing stare. It was like he was trying to scare me away. "I live here," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. I was hoping he'd leave me alone.

"Why are you leaving then? Shouldn't you be inside partying?" he asked curiously. I knew it wasn't simple curiosity, though. I could detect his sardonic attitude from a mile away. Did he have a problem with me, or the world?

I shook my head. "I'm not really a party person…my sister threw this. She just forced me to stick around this time," I carefully explained. Why was I explaining myself to this guy? I didn't even know his name.

He stood up and walked closer to me. "I see. So, who are you?" he asked curtly.

"N-Naminé," I nervously stammered. Both his tone and his attitude made me nervous. Couldn't he stare at something else when he spoke to me? I felt my cheeks growing hot.

"Larxene's sister. I expected you to be different. Anyway, I'm Roxas. I'm a friend of your sister's boyfriend," he explained. This didn't make me feel any more comfortable around him. He still frightened me. "Do you mind if I go with you?" he asked.

I was afraid to refuse. "Sure, you can come," I managed. I turned to walk away, but he quickly followed beside me. I noticed his drink was gone. He must've downed it. _'Great, I'm going to be stuck at the side of a drunk,' _I thought nervously.

The walk was not what I expected, though. He was actually kind to me. I didn't think Larxene had kind friends. It was strange talking to someone who seemed to have be leveled-head. Roxas had aspirations, just like me. He had a life ahead of him. He worked for the same company Axel did. They sold some kind of kitchenware. I found it hard to picture him in a suit and tie. I didn't question it, though.

"Business was my major in college," Roxas stated solemnly. I couldn't help but think he wanted to do something else with his life. "What was yours?"

I paused. I probably would look stupid compared to him. So I nervously lied. "I – umm, majored in accounting," I choked. The word sounded so foreign. When he looked at me strangely I had to tell a bit of the truth. "But I'm getting certified to teach art classes, too. I'll be done in a couple of months," I quickly added. Could he tell I was nervous?

"Hm, all right. So when do you want to head back?" Roxas asked. It seemed like he was getting bored with me. I sighed; was I really such a boring person? "Is something wrong?" I was surprised he asked. No one ever asks me how I feel. With the exception of my mother, but it's slightly annoying when she does.

I subtlety nodded; he noticed. "I left the party because…I found out something terrible," I confessed sadly. I could already feel the raw emotion quickly returning to me. It wasn't a formal rejection but it stung like one.

"And what was that?" he quipped. I could tell he thought I was being overly-dramatic. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that was sensitive toward women's feelings.

"This guy I was in love with…he failed to mention he was already engaged," I quietly explained. I heard his breath hitch. "His fiancée told me. She seems like a nice person, but I just wanted to be the one," I added. I could feel the burning in my eyes. The tears were begging to fall.

I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I quickly eyed him. Sympathy was written in his irises. "I'm sorry, Naminé," he replied genuinely. I shook my head and looked away. Tonight just wasn't getting any better. Just sharing the information with Roxas made it even more real. I almost wanted to be in denial. "You need a night out. I'll take you to one of my favorite places," Roxas urged. He didn't give me a chance to say no. He took my wrist and began leading me down streets. Soon, I lost an idea of where we were. I could tell we were leaving the neighborhood, though. Even though I felt like he might murder me or something, I couldn't help but wonder why he would care enough to give me a 'night out'. We hardly knew each other.

We arrived at a bar. Surprise, surprise. I bit down on my lip. How was I supposed to tell him I was twenty-three, on the verge of twenty-four, and had never been to a bar? "Um," I mumbled nervously.

"What is it? You don't drink?" Roxas asked. I nodded shyly. He smirked at me. Now amusement was dancing in his blue eyes; they resembled flames. I had such a strong urge to sketch him. I wanted to perfectly capture the emotion in his eyes. He was so expressive there. I'd have to request it later. "Well, hmm, there's a first time for everything," he laughed. With that, he dragged my hesitant body into the bar.

The environment didn't shock me. It was filled with smokers and drinkers alike. There was a pool table in the corner and a bar in the very back of the room. I was led past the tables filled with communal drinkers. I could tell someone of them were already, as Larxene would say, shit-faced. I even witnessed someone receiving a lap dance; that was disturbing.

We sat on two bar stools and the bartender asked us what we wanted. Roxas ordered for both of us. He only asked for two bottles of beer. I'd never had beer, but it didn't smell good. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this. The bartender set the bottles on the counter and left to go attend to other customers. I turned to Roxas; I was still gnawing on my bottom lip. He only smirked.

"Try it, I promise you won't regret it," Roxas assured. He lifted his bottle and took a drink. He then stared at me.

I hated his gaze. I quickly gripped the bottle and also took a drink. _'Disgusting!' _I panicked as I forced the liquid down. Roxas laughed at me. I'm sure I made some strange faces. "I-I can't drink this!" I cried.

He shook his head. "The first drink is the worst one. Should try it now, it won't taste as bad," he instructed.

I sighed and took another drink. He was right. It wasn't _as _terrible as the first bit. I still didn't like it that much, though. I watched as he drunk the rest of his bottle. He downed it pretty fast. Was it healthy to drink that quickly? I didn't ask, mainly because I didn't get the chance. He urged me to down my drink too.

x

o

x

o

"Haha! That's so funny, Roxie!" I slurred as I swung the beer bottle in my hand. My head was spinning and everything seemed kind of foggy, but I was having the time of my life. This light stirring in my head was like electric fire in my mind. I felt so happy, so _damn _happy.

He chuckled along with me. "I know! I'm hilarious!" he laughed as he finished his third bottle of beer.

There was silence between us. I hiccupped. He broke out into chuckles once more. Then more silence. I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyelids droop. "I sure am sleepy…let's sleep together," I tiredly mumbled as my head hit his shoulder.

He grinned drowsily. "I'd love to sleep with you," he answered. His voice sounded husky, and sexual. Something stirred inside of me. I wanted to leap on him and kiss him so passionately that my lips fell off. I giggled at the thought. Lips can't fall off, haha.

"I bet you would," I teased. I shakily reached up and grabbed his cheeks. "Come ere'!" I laughed as I pulled him into a deep kiss. He instantly returned the favor. Mm, the taste of alcohol. I felt arms greedily wrap around me. I nearly fell out of the bar stool. '_Everything smells like beer. This is fun.' _

He lifted me from the bar stool and carried me out of the bar. I'm not sure what happened after that. Everything was still kind of foggy. I was mostly focused on how sexual Roxas's breathing was. The next thing I knew, I was entering an apartment.

"This is my place," Roxas announced as he flipped on a light. He smiled at me. I could see the lust in his eyes; I thought it was extremely sexy. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You didn't even say if you liked it," he chuckled as he supported my weight his hands.

I rubbed his nose with my own and stared at him. He was like a blonde Adonis. "I don't care. Just take me to your bedroom," I breathed. My lips were tingling with anxiety.

He chuckled, "As you wish." I nearly melted in his arms. So, so sexy.

He took me into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He muttered something about something, but I didn't listen. He set me down on his bed and I pulled him on top of me. I grabbed his face and began covering it with wet, sloppy kisses. "Mm," I groaned, "Hurry up." I felt so impatient, so on edge.

He growled. I felt something strange, but wonderful inside. It only made me kiss him even more wildly. He ripped off my green jacket, my plain, white t-shirt, and my jeans. He even took off my socks and my undergarments. I cried out in joy as he picked up my body and tossed me to the center of his bed. _Whee! I'm flying!_

I quickly stripped him of his clothes and began to run my fingers down his body. Part of me couldn't help but admire the way the moonlight glistened on his skin. It was artistically sexy! I wanted more and more of him. I felt his hands explore my body as mine did his. Tingles erupted wherever his tender skin brushed. This was great. I was so wrong to think he was strange before. He was marvelous. He was glorious!

Our eyes met. I smiled. I could feel myself drowning in his oceanic gaze. This was it.

_I was your typical girl. I did everything right. I never made any mistakes. I hardly ever spoke to anyone. Something happened to me that night. It began a change in me. I shouldn't have had so many drinks. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter! Of course, you guys know that already. I just get excited when I post new work. I leave to college in a couple of hours, but that departure does not seem like it's going to be a happy one. I need to write to get my mind off of the chaos. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I could afford college, my boyfriend's mom would probably kiss my ass, and life would be awesome. **

o

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

The Morning After

o

x

o

x

Mm, I could smell something in the air. Wait, my blanket isn't fuzzy. How come I can't feel the blow of my fan on my face? I opened my eyes and screamed as loudly as I could.

"What the hell!"

I turned my head to the right, fearfully. I screamed as loudly as I could once again. There was a naked man beside me. A naked man! He leapt toward me and quickly clasped his hand over my mouth. It was then I felt the breeze of the blanket falling away. I was naked too. I suddenly agreed with his reaction, what the hell? I never curse. I stared at him with begging eyes. He seemed to notice my confusion; he frowned.

"I'll explain everything to you, just don't scream again," he begged. I couldn't even remember his name. And, my brain felt like it was pounding inside of my skull. And, I felt sick. I felt like puking all over the floor. He released my mouth as I choked down whatever was trying to release itself. I wanted to at least hear his explanation of _this _before I was rendered useless.

He stared at me with piercing blue eyes. I felt…scared. "Look, last night. We got drunk…and well, I bet you can piece the puzzle together," he muttered, "I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to get so out of hand."

My jaw dropped. Was this happening? This was _not _happening! There was no way – I didn't talk to people! Except Sora. I just lost my virginity, to – to whoever the hell he is! "Who are you!" I demanded angrily.

He was shocked. "You don't even remember my name? Man, you were right when you said you never drank. I'm Roxas. Axel's friend. We met outside on your porch when you were planning on taking a stroll in the middle of the night. I'm a business major; I work for a kitchenware company. Ringing any bells?" he asked. I don't know why his eyes seemed like they were begging me to believe him. I guess he didn't want to be alone in this chaos.

I sighed and looked down at my naked body. I didn't even care that I was completely exposed. My head was pounding and my heart was beating so rapidly. "I'll probably remember if I eat something," I managed.

"I'll take you out to eat in a bit then. If you like, you can shower. The bathroom's the next door," he instructed.

I collected my clothing from the ground; I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. He gave me a towel to wrap around myself and led me to the bathroom. Roxas pushed open the door to the bathroom and I loudly screamed again. As if I wasn't traumatized enough, really, did I really have to witness this?

Axel was taking a piss. He hollered and quickly turned away. "Roxas!" he angrily growled.

Roxas yelped and slammed the door. My eyes were burning with the tears I couldn't hold back anymore. Memories of last night were already beginning to flood back. Sora's rejection, the walk, the drinking, and even a bit of the sex. I tried to wipe away my tears, but they just kept coming back full-force. I could feel Roxas's eyes on me; I ignored him and continued to silently weep at my forlorn situation. I'm ruined. _'I'll never attend another party for as long as I live,' _I mentally vowed.

Axel stepped out of the bathroom. His face was just as red as his flaming hair. I didn't look at him. I wanted to be invisible. I was pale enough, wasn't I?

"Geez, Rox. The door was closed. You could at least knock!" he cried furiously.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas shouted back, "But the door wasn't locked! And well, I've got a special case."

Both heads turned toward me. I looked away; I wasn't invisible. My cheeks were burning from the fresh embarrassment. I felt the shame already flowing through me. How could I let this happen?

"Naminé? Larxene's baby sister!" Axel shouted. He sounded more shocked than furious. He swung his head back in Roxas's direction. "You deflowered Larxene's sister? She's going to kill you!"

The room was spinning. I blinked my eyes as I tried to watch the scene in front of me. They were arguing about me. Something about my sister and my older brother. Something about something. I couldn't hear clearly anymore. I didn't care. Ugh. My stomach felt like it was doing backflips and knocking around all my other organs. Ugh. I groaned loudly and hunched over. I held onto my legs as I slowly staggered to the ground. Oh, the pain!

Before I knew it I was puking all over their nicely polished, wooden floorboards.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All right, so I'm nicely settled in my dorm now. So I figured it was time to start on the update while I wait for the water filter to clean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Bad Girl

o

x

o

x

Axel took care of my…fluid while Roxas helped me into the bathroom. My mind was still fuzzy so everything that was happening to me felt like it was a blur. But Roxas was there with me. I couldn't mistake his random blonde spikes. Why was he there with me? I had questions, but I couldn't voice them. One, he was too busy cleaning me up. Two, the words just wouldn't come to my mouth. I had so many questions. I mean, who wouldn't?

Some more blurs later and I was in the shower bathing myself. My stomach felt better now and I could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Since I had discovered the fact that Roxas had a roommate, which he swore he mentioned last night, it was now all right to eat breakfast here. I was thankful, almost. (That image won't leave my mind.) I was in no condition to walk somewhere for food. I was barely in the condition to stand in the shower. I believe the hangover mixed with my self-disappointment and created some sort of depression hybrid. I don't know how exactly, but I felt awful.

I finished cleaning myself and stepped out of the shower. Roxas had laid some of his clothes out for me to put on. He claimed they were the smallest he could provide. Unfortunately, they were still gigantic on me. The white t-shirt he gave me fit me like a dress and the pants barely hung around my waist. He didn't have any female undergarments for me to wear so I was out of luck. I didn't really care. I was more focused on other things. Like, what exactly happened last night? I wanted to know every single detail.

I stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of Roxas and Axel arguing in the kitchen. I was one-hundred percent sure they were arguing over me. I snuck closer and decided to listen in on what they were saying. It might help me figure something out.

"I didn't mean to sleep with her! It just happened!" Roxas shouted as he angrily scrambled the eggs in his pan.

Axel laughed and cocked his head to the side. He looked smug and still very furious. "Whatever, Roxas. Naminé's a beautiful girl. How could I believe you didn't secretly rape her?" Axel suggested with a frown.

Roxas growled and flung the spatula at his friend. Egg bits flung onto Axel's face. "I did nothing of the sort! We were just drinking our sorrows and then we got all giggly. And then we wanted to sleep together. We both wanted to! I don't know why! But it just happened! I'm sorry! I can't apologize enough!" he practically shouted at the red-head that wasn't even standing three inches away from him.

I frowned. Somehow, I felt bad for Roxas. He was in the same situation as me, confused. We made a stupid decision last night. I can't fully blame him for something I consented to while I was in a maddened state. He was just as drunk as I was. The blame was shared between us.

"Um," I quietly muttered. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Not only had I lost my virginity during a wave of drunkenness, I also vomited all over their floor. Oh, the ridicule.

Roxas and Axel both turned to face me. They looked…mortified?

"I'm sorry, Roxas," I continued, "I didn't mean to make it seem like it was your entire fault. I just…freaked out this morning, yeah."

Roxas cracked a smile. "It's fine, Naminé. Just sit down and breakfast will be ready soon," he kindly instructed. I smiled back. It was nice to know that we could possibly put this situation behind us. I didn't know how wrong I was about that at the time.

x

o

x

o

"Well, I hope everything will be all right between us now," Roxas stated. We were standing at my door step. Larxene was at work and my older brother barely visited our townhouse so I agreed to let Roxas walk me home.

I nodded and gave him a half smile. "We just won't make the same mistake again," I concluded. My cheeks felt hot at the thought of what we did. I may not have been in my right sense of mind, but it was still embarrassing. It was especially embarrassing because of the way Roxas described me. I didn't know I had the tenacity to 'ride' someone so 'wildly'. My cheeks were burning.

He smirked at me. "I thought we agreed not to think about it," he teased. I could see the playful gleam in his eyes. Everything really seemed to be all right. How was _this _possible? Didn't people who got into these types of situations hate each other afterward? How was it that Roxas and I still remained on friendly terms? I'll never understand the world.

"I-I'm not," I nervously stuttered, "Well goodbye, Roxas. I suppose I will see you around." I hurriedly turned to my front door, unlocked it, and ran inside. I leaned against the inside of the door to catch my breath. I'd never felt my heart race so fast. It wasn't fair. How come he could do this to me? How come he could make me so nervous?

I sighed and wandered farther into the house. It was eerily quiet. Not just quiet, eerily quiet. The house never felt like this. I turned the corner and entered the living room. I nearly screamed at the sight of my relatives seated on the couch. Both of their cold eyes were staring toward me. Larxene was twirling a blade on her finger and Vexen just crossed his arms. Oh, dear lord.

"H-Hello," I stammered. Thank goodness I changed out of Roxas's clothes.

Larxene smirked. "Why didn't you come home?" she asked sinisterly, "I was worried about my baby sister. You shouldn't leave your siblings so worried about you." It almost felt like she was lecturing me, but I knew better.

It was Vexen's turn. "Darling, sister. You have been unkind to us. I came to visit this morning and found you weren't home. Larxene was pacing the kitchen like a madwoman. You really shouldn't try to cause such a reaction from us," he lectured. I could detect the sardonic tone in his voice as well. This was bad.

"I w-was grieving," I explained. The thought of Sora's rejection brought a frown to my face. "Sora's engaged," I quietly uttered. I didn't like to hear the ring of the words. If only I could ignore what _Kairi _said.

"Ah, I see. Fine," Larxene huffed. She seemed disappointed. "Just don't run off without telling anyone. It's a _dangerous _world. I have to get to work." She jumped to her feet and trotted pass me. I couldn't ignore her sly smirk. It sent chills down my spine. This wasn't the end of this conversation. She quickly exited the house and slammed the door behind her. I almost wanted her to come back. Being alone with Vexen was the worst punishment in the history of punishments.

He smiled at me as he walked toward where I was standing. "I'm not as forgiving as our sister," he deadpanned. He circled me. I suddenly felt claustrophobic. "You have to be punished for your wrong doing, Naminé."

"Can't we just skip the punishment?" I pleaded. I tried out a begging look, but he didn't give me the slightest glance. I nervously bit down on my lip. "I'm sorry," I continued apologetically. Surely, there was a heart in his body somewhere.

He shook his head and tsked at me. "No, no," he strained. Vexen seized my arm and began to squeeze it tightly. I winced as the pain shot through my shoulder. I hated his punishments. "I would use you in my current experiment, but I don't think it's suited for you," he explained, "So, you'll get off with this warning. If I hear you come home late again, it'll be worse." He released me; I stumbled away.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered as I clutched my newly bruised arm.

He smirked. "Don't thank me yet, Naminé," he seethed. I hated the way he said my name. It almost felt like he was hissing it. He turned away from me and quietly exited the house. I was grateful for the alone time. I hated being the youngest.

_Brrring, Brrrring _

The phone was ringing, great. I trudged into the kitchen where the land line was. I nervously picked up the phone and practically whispered, "Hello." My worst fear came true. It was Sora.

"Naminé, where are you?"

"I-I can't come in today. I'm sick," I lied. Though, it wasn't a full lie. I still had a terrible hangover. It was a wonder I could even properly function.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I hope you get better soon, Nam. I'll be waiting. Bye." He sounded disappointed. He sounded like he really wanted to see me. He even called me by a nickname. I felt the butterflies awaken from the dead and flutter around my chest. I felt like a lovesick girl again. Maybe I still had a chance with him? They were only engaged after all. Engagements were cancelled all the time, right? I didn't even realize he hung up the phone.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to be rude enough to try and ruin someone's engagement. That was wrong. And _Kairi _seemed like she was an amiable girl. She was even a fan of my work. I sighed and hung up the phone. What could I do? Nothing. Nothing at all.

I trudged back into the living room and collapsed onto the soft cushions of my couch. I seized the television remote and began searching channels. I needed something to clear my mind. I wanted to paint, but I couldn't do that with all the confused fog. I stumbled upon the Soaps Channel and was suddenly engrossed in the screen. With wide eyes I watched the screen–

"_You want him to love you?" _

"_More than anything. I love Johnny so much."_

"_Then make him jealous. Pretend to date me and he'll finally notice you. I promise." _

Something clicked in my head. I'd never consider such an horrible option, but I wasn't the same woman anymore. I wanted Sora. I really, really did. I knew I could make him happy, because whenever we spend time together he smiles. Isn't that all you need? If only he was given a chance to fall in love with me…I could show him how I could wonderful. I am wonderful, right?

I frowned and stared at my feet. I could never do something so deceitful. It wasn't in my DNA to play mind games. I was too nice. I was too sweet. I never did anything wrong. I sighed. _Except that. _

I stared toward the kitchen longingly. _I'll be waiting._ His voice echoed throughout my head like a sweet symphony on replay.

I knew what I had to do. No longer was I any of those things. I was a bad girl, a shameful girl. And I should act like one. What was that quote I once heard? All's fair in love and war?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Since classes haven't started I have oodles of free time. Most of it I spend sleeping and drooling all over myself, and others I spend on this computer. It's like slowly killing myself from lack of exercise. Haha. But my classes do start tomorrow so bear with me! I'm going to update as soon as I can.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Fake Boyfriend

x

o

x

o

There was only one person I trusted enough to help me with my dastardly plan. I don't know why I trusted him, but I felt he wouldn't make it out to be more than it was. I was sitting across from him right now. He smiled at me as he sipped his coffee. He was completely oblivious to what I was going to ask him; I almost felt bad. I really shouldn't be doing this.

"Um, Roxas," I began nervously. I tugged a bit of my blonde hair behind my ear; it was a nervous habit.

"What is it?" he asked. He sipped some coffee.

"Date me," I blurted out. He nearly choked and I clasped my hand over my mouth. Oh, I really shouldn't be doing this. He quickly regained his composure and stared at me in disbelief. I guess boldness wasn't one of my personality traits. I frowned.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm trying to get with someone else at the moment," he replied gently. I could tell he didn't want to hurt my feelings. I hated pity.

I shook my head. "Then this would help you too. I want to date Sora…but he's engaged. So I was watching this Soap Opera and it gave me the idea of making him jealous," I quickly explained. He remained speechless. "It'd only be for a little bit. It's just you're the only one that I trust," I added genuinely. _Please don't reject me. _I stared at him with begging eyes.

He sighed and smiled. "Fine, Naminé. I'll _pretend _to date you. But we have to lay down some ground rules," he stated. I was relieved.

"Anything," I murmured excitedly. I was one step closer to being in Sora's arms. I could practically hear his voice in my head saying my name. _Wait. _I quickly turned around to see the brunette in question waving at me from a distance. He had that cheesy grin on his face and that beautiful gleam in his eyes; I nearly melted. Then I saw _her. _I quickly recoiled; I think Roxas noticed. "H-Hello," I nervously stammered as I stared down at the table.

He smiled and the lovely couple began to walk toward us. They held hands the entire way. It saddened me. I turned to Roxas and bit on my lip. He seemed to understand. "I see you're feeling better, Nam," Sora greeted, "I can't wait to see you at work." My breath hitched.

"Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow," I quietly answered. I stared at Roxas with pleading eyes. I didn't know what to do.

Sora turned his head away from me and toward Roxas. He smiled and said, "Hello! Who are you?"

Roxas grinned slyly. "I'm Naminé's boyfriend, Roxas. Nice to meet you," he answered smoothly. In fact, his voice was so smooth I felt the heat rise on my cheeks. He always seemed to find a way to make me blush.

Sora turned back to me and saw just how red the blush actually was. He grinned goofily and chuckled a bit. "I never knew Naminé dated. She's so timid, but looks like she really likes you. Eh, Nam? Haha, well we'll leave you lovebirds alone. See you around," Sora stated as he waved goodbye.

"Bye-bye. Roxas. Naminé," Kairi added with a toss of her luscious, red hair. I was so jealous, so painfully jealous.

I nervously glanced at Roxas. He wore the same smug smile. "Now, about those conditions," he began happily. At least, I think his voice was happy. He also sounded kind of edgy. It made me even more nervous. "I expect we act like a completely normal couple. All of the perks and such, but only when Sora and Xion are around. When they're around we have to up the ante. But when they're not, since we'll still be watched, just the normal stuff like holding hands. Is that all right with you?" he asked.

I nodded almost too eagerly. "I agree," I timidly answered. I didn't really know what up the ante meant though.

Roxas grinned. "All right, girlfriend," he replied. I kind of liked his grin too. It was just as cute as Sora's. The blush returned. There was only one thing left to do; convince my family this relationship was real. Oh, dear. Roxas wasn't going to like this.

o

x

o

x

The fateful day came, much to my displeasure. Roxas, on the other hand, was excited. He didn't know how awfully mean and strange my family could be. I invited everyone to the townhouse, including Vexen and my father. My father was worse than Vexen. Much, much worse. I paced the entrance-way with worry etched on my face. They were already waiting for the blonde man in the kitchen. Larxene was swirling a knife on her fingers.

_Ding _

Thank goodness. I ran to the door and yanked it open. Roxas was on the other side. He was dressed nicely, as instructed. He wore a gray shirt, black tie, and black slacks with black shoes. Perfect. I smiled at him and allowed him to enter the premises. "Good evening," I greeted.

"Hey, no need to be so formal," he quipped. He rested his arm around my shoulder as we began our walk to the kitchen. I dreaded every step. "So, what's for dinner?" he chirped, "I'm starved."

"Larxene and I made some pasta with chicken and such," I answered as we walked past the living room. The kitchen was right in front of us. I shivered.

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry," he breathed as we entered the room of evil. Somehow, I felt a bit more comfortable.

My father, Ansem (Some call him Ansem the Wise), stood to his feet. "Good evening, young man. Take a seat," he instructed loudly. I practically flinched. We sat in-between Vexen and Larxene. The two were eyeing us dangerously. Somehow, Roxas didn't notice. He only stared at my father.

"Hello, sir. My name is Roxas," he responded smoothly.

"Nice to meet you. I am Ansem. And these two are Vexen and Larxene," he introduced as he slid into his chair. I slowly relaxed into my chair. This couldn't be so bad. All I had to do was stay calm and leave the rest to Roxas's charm.

The dinner was mainly silent after the greetings. A few words were exchanged, but nothing that started a real conversation. I was pretty thankful. I hated when my family interrogated my friends. That's why I didn't have many. When I was younger I had a few, but they were either scared off by my siblings or just moved away. Like I said before, I hate being the youngest.

Before I knew it I was walking my father and brother to the door. I pushed it open and smiled at them. I hope they didn't see the nervousness in my eyes. They both eyed me dangerously. I froze. "W-What is it?" I timidly asked.

"If this boy impregnates you, I will disown you," my father hissed, "I don't father worthless whores." Vexen remained silent and only wore a smirk as he exited the building. I felt the chill their attitudes left. It made me feel sick to my stomach, or was that dinner? I wasn't sure. I quickly closed the door and hurried back into the kitchen. I was extremely glad they were gone. Larxene was bad, but they were even worse. At least she somewhat cared about me.

Roxas and Larxene were still seated at the kitchen table. Surprisingly, they were casually chatting. I didn't know Larxene could casually chat. She wasn't even twirling some kind of dangerous weapon. It was nice.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist Naminé's charm. She's so sweet and kind," Roxas answered with a small smile on his face. He didn't even look like he was lying. I felt guilty that we were lying to my family, but this was for Sora. I slowly walked into the room.

Larxene laughed, "Looks like Namie finally found a good man!" Roxas joined in. I shifted uncomfortably. I wanted to confess my lies, but I knew I couldn't. Larxene turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "This is real, right?" she asked.

I froze. "Of course," I choked out. I turned to Roxas for support. He only grinned at me and rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Kiss," Larxene commanded. It was emotionless and cruel. I could tell she was just trying to make fun of me. I wasn't even sure I felt comfortable kissing Roxas.

I laughed uncomfortably and waved my hand. "I wouldn't want to subject you to that," I replied nonchalantly. Or at least, I feigned nonchalant-ness. If that's a word?

"Kiss, now," she demanded even louder. I could see the evil flames dancing in her eyes. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I froze.

I couldn't kiss him. I could not kiss him! I mean, sure I was capable. Our drunken night together proved that I was apparently capable of many things. I blushed at the thought. Larxene smirked. I turned and locked eyes with Roxas. How long had he been staring at me? I blushed even redder. This was not happening! _It was totally happening. _He grabbed my shoulders and leaned in close to my face. I could feel his hot breath on the surface of my skin. It felt like a mix of warmth and tingles. I could feel his smirk as he closed the gap between us and grazed my lips with the slightest touch of his. The contact was enough to make me jump out of my chair and run away with a covered face. I felt my entire body grow hot as his lips pushed against mine. I'd never felt so…alive. Something inside me was stirring, begging to come out. I suppressed it as much as I could but I felt myself losing to the emotions that were taking over. Just as I was finally beginning to lose myself to the heat of the moment, the sensation was gone.

I blinked and stared at the smiling blonde boy in front of me. He was feigning satisfaction; he was faking, right? He turned to Larxene and gave her a smirk. "Was that enough for you?" Roxas joked.

Larxene waved her hand. "If you had kissed any longer I would've labeled it porn," she deadpanned, "Whatever, I approve. I've got a date with Axel tonight, so hold down the house. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at me sadistically. The heat quickly froze and my body seized at her glance. I was mentally screaming.

Once she left the room, Roxas turned to me and smiled. "I guess I'll stay a bit longer," he stated as he studied my facial expression. I could only nod. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

I nodded again. "I'm fine, just a bit frozen," I replied cautiously.

"Was the kiss too much for you?" he continued. It almost felt like he was trying to understand me. That was strange. I didn't know what to say, but the blush creeping across my cheeks spoke for itself. For a second, I thought I saw a blush on his face too. I must be crazy. "Naminé, we're going to have to kiss to make this believable. Now, come on. Let's go watch a movie in your living room or something," he suggested. His hand grazed the surface of mine. I flinched from the sudden warmth. He probably thought I'd been abused as a child at this point, which wouldn't be entirely false.

"All right, I keep the DVDs in my room," I managed to answer. I'd never shown anyone my room before. It was my personal space. I sighed nervously. I wasn't so sure we should be around a bed together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The night before classes start. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Faint

x

o

x

o

We were in my room. He was looking through the DVDs that were hidden in my closet. I was resting on my bed, cautiously watching his actions. Every now and then he'd suggest a title to me and I'd give him a yes or a no. For some reason, he wanted to have a movie marathon. I didn't understand why, but I decided not to question his ways. Some people just liked movies. I, on the other hand, preferred other ways to spend my time.

I shot a glance at the sketchbook lying on the desk. Ever since the incident with Sora I hadn't had the heart to draw something. But now, Roxas was here and would be here for a while. So, I decided to give it a shot.

I quickly, quietly grabbed it along with my sketching pencil. I sneaked back on my bed, flipped open to a fresh page, and began sketching away. He wouldn't notice my work till he finally turned around. So, I sketched to my heart's content.

"Hey, Naminé. Think this is enough?"

I glanced up; he was holding at least seven movies. I internally groaned. "Yeah," I murmured. He finally turned around and was shocked at what I was holding. It was now I remembered that I told him I was an accountant major. I froze. Would he be able to piece two and two together?

"You never told me you could draw," Roxas murmured in awe. He staggered closer to me and gasped at what I had sketched on the page. "That looks exactly like me!" he exclaimed in pure shock.

I blushed and quickly closed the book. "I'm really an art major. I love art and I work at a gallery," I confessed quietly, "Please don't think lowly of me."

He laughed, "I knew you weren't the accountant type. I wish you would've told me sooner. You're really good at what you do."

I shook my head. "I'm still learning," I answered meekly, "But anyway, let's go watch some movies." I didn't like having so much attention focused on my work; it was embarrassing. It was then he received a phone call.

"Hold on," he whispered as he clicked the answer button. I watched as he began nervously pacing around my room. I assumed he was talking to someone female. Perhaps the Xion he mentioned before? I didn't know. "No, I can't Xion. I'm with my _girlfriend_," he answered loudly. He gave me a small smile. The conversation shortly ended after that.

"Is that the girl you like?" I emotionlessly asked. I don't know why I felt so saddened. Maybe I felt like I'd been rejected twice?

Roxas blushed and nodded his head. "We used to work together before she switched companies. I fell for her the second she walked in the room. She doesn't seem to feel the same, though," Roxas answered honestly. I could see his feelings for Xion in his eyes. He really cared about her. I couldn't help but feel even guiltier for taking him away from her.

"Did she want to hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have movies to watch," he answered, "Now, let's go downstairs. Enough about Xion." He grabbed my hand and began to drag me down the stairs. I still felt bothered by all of this. I didn't want him to miss out on his chance to be with the person he loved. This was wrong; this had to be wrong.

I bravely snatched my hand away and frowned at him. "Roxas, don't miss out on an opportunity because of me. J-Just tell her we broke up. The whole point was to eventually get with the people we want to be with. I-I," I began to ramble. I didn't know what I was saying. I was so blinded by the anger I had at myself. It was wrong of me to even concoct this entire idea. I felt my body temperature rise as I continued to nag on and on about what a horrible person I was. I even rambled on about our drunken night and how somehow it made me feel relieved I could even act reckless. I didn't think I was normal. I was freaking out. Why did my eyes sting? I was crying.

He put his arm on my shoulder. He was trying to comfort me, but I ignored him. I tried to push him away and then I felt something. I groaned loudly and began to sink to the ground. Something was wrong with me. Now, my tears were blinding me as I desperately tried to talk, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. I felt my body growing weaker.

I could see his eyes staring down at me. When did they get so blue? But, then they were gone.

x

o

x

o

_I feel weird. What happened to me? _

My eyes slowly opened. I was in my room, underneath my blanket. I blinked and continued to look around. I was alone. I was very alone. I lifted myself from my bed and slid my legs over the side. There was a note on my bedside table. Almost anxiously, I lifted it and unfolded it.

_Naminé, you passed out on the stairs. You got so worked up, I guess your body couldn't handle it. I don't know when you'll be reading this, but when you do please give me a call. You had me worried. My number is…_

I didn't care to read his number. I was confused. I'd never passed out before. I was usually painfully conscious. I frowned. What was happening to me? I felt my forehead nervously, it wasn't hot. I didn't feel sick. I felt fine. I ran my fingers through my honey hair and sighed. _I might as well give him a call. _

I read the number and grabbed my cell phone. It was outdated, but it worked. Surprisingly, Roxas answered on the first ring. He must've been waiting. I felt terrible for worrying him; he didn't deserve it. "Hey, Roxas," I shyly answered.

"_Are you all right?" _

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It's like nothing happened. Sorry for freaking out like that," I apologized.

"_No, it's fine. Well, I'm coming over. Xion's coming with me. She was worried too. See you then." _

It felt like he emotionally stabbed me. "Bye," I murmured before I quickly hung up the phone. Xion would be coming. I would get to meet her. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet her. I sighed and dragged myself into the bathroom. I knew I looked horrible without even glancing in the mirror.

A half an hour passed by. I was clean and ready to greet Roxas and Xion. I seated myself on the staircase. I was nervously twiddling my blonde locks. I felt very anxious. In fact, I also felt a little sick. I assumed it was from the nerves. It usually happened to me when I had to meet new people. I really was a timid person.

_Ding_

A frown found its way on my face. I quietly made my way to the door (I felt a bit light-headed). I yanked it open, on accident, stubbed my toe and bit down on my lip. Roxas smiled at me and waved. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He whispered something in my ear, but I didn't catch it. I was too busy staring at Xion.

She was beautiful! She had the most gorgeous, blue eyes. They were busy watching the one-sided intimate scene between Roxas and I. Her hair fell to her ears and was ebony. She innocently twirled it with her finger. Her body was slender. She was dressed in only black; black pants, black shirt, black shoes. We were complete opposites. Yet, somehow, she was better looking than me. She also had a bigger bust than me. I inwardly frowned. Did I really lose to everyone?

"Hello, my name is Xion. I'm Roxas's friend. Nice to meet you, Naminé. Are you feeling better?" she asked. Her voice was so angelic and light. Fluttery, even. She seemed to be perfect. "I offered to make you some soup, but Roxas said you were fine without. Do you want some?" she offered sweetly. It was another emotional stab. Why was I so lacking?

Roxas smiled at her. "She doesn't want your soup. Anyway, I thought we could all watch videos together. You know, the ones I picked out yesterday?" Roxas suggested. He smiled at me.

"A-All right. I'm not very hungry right now, Xion. So I'll take a rain check on the soup," I answered both of them. I turned and quietly led them both into the living room. I robotically climbed the stairs and grabbed the DVDs and then robotically offered them popcorn, which they denied. I slouched on the couch.

Roxas set up the DVDs. The first one we watched was King Kong. I'd never dared to watch it before, because the thought of it scared me.

I shouldn't have watched it; it was scary. Roxas had his arms around me the entire time. This was mainly because we were acting and also because I kept jumping in fear. It was comforting, but not as much as it should've been. I couldn't be comfortable with Xion around.

The more I saw of her, the more I was convinced she was perfect. She was so lady-like and gorgeous. She was polite and courteous. She was everything that I was not. It wasn't fair. I felt myself growing grumpy and emotional. It was strange; I usually never felt so strongly about anything. It was weird. I stayed silent. At least, for as long as I could.

Once we finished Speed Racer, I left to the kitchen. Roxas followed after me. I leaned against the counter; I didn't even care that some of my hair was in my face. I felt so randomly frustrated. Was this how I felt before I passed out?

Roxas pulled me into a hug. He didn't let me turn around to return the favor. He rested his head against mine and began to whisper into my ear. For some reason, this action gave me tingles. "Naminé, I don't know what's going on with you, but we have to communicate. I know it's just for _pretend_, but you're still close to me, right? In fact, you're literally the person who's been closest to me. Just let me in," Roxas begged into my ear.

I couldn't resist, mainly because I'd always wanted to hear someone say those words to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, classes don't look that bad. It just seems like I'll be doing a lot of reading and writing, which is pretty much how I spent my summer. Haha. I shouldn't be as busy as I thought, but we'll see what tomorrow's class brings. Wish me luck again! I'm hoping for a good freshman year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Comfort Me

x

o

x

o

Xion was gone. Roxas politely asked her to leave. I had him to myself.

He wanted me to tell him what bothered me. I was never the type to verbally express myself. If only I could sketch a picture that somehow explained how I felt. The only problem was, he wouldn't understand it. I fiddled my fingers as I sat at the kitchen table. He was sitting across from me, staring at me with those blue eyes of his. I still felt uncomfortable under his gaze. It truly felt like he was cutting through me. My breath hitched.

"C-Could you stop staring so intensely," I timidly begged.

He quickly recoiled and looked to the table. I let out a sigh of relief. "Now, tell me. What's going on with you?" Roxas requested solemnly.

I took in a deep breath. This was going to come out as a jumbled mess; I could feel it on the tip of my tongue. "I don't understand myself anymore. My emotions feel like they're everywhere," I began slowly, "This pretend dating is only making it worse b-because I feel that attachment to you. But I still love Sora. I don't understand myself."

He frowned. He looked genuinely disappointed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he suggested.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I felt like my heart was breaking. I felt like suddenly I wasn't good enough for him to pretend date, like I wasn't good for anyone to pretend date. He already accomplished his goal for it anyway. I could tell that Xion cared for him. She was who he wanted to be with. He didn't need to be with me. He didn't _want _to be with me. A frown graced my paled features. "Y-You're right. It was wrong of us to even do this," I choked out my reply, "Could you go home now?"

I'm sure he could sense my pain. "Please feel better soon, Naminé," he whispered as he stood up from his chair. I watched as he turned his back to me and walked out of the kitchen, and soon out of the house all-together. I felt a wave of loneliness wash over me. Was I doomed to always feel this way?

o

x

o

The next morning I didn't feel any better. I woke up with a spinning head and an upset stomach. I groaned as I pulled myself out of my bed. The sunlight slipping through the blinds only worsened my head condition. It felt as if something was trying to come out of me. I staggered toward the bathroom and ended up vomiting into the toilet. I was only thankful that I made it that far.

_What's wrong with me? _I brushed my teeth and cleaned myself up. Still, the sickness remained. I didn't know what to do. "I have to go into the gallery today," I muttered as I helped myself down the staircase. It felt as if my head was going to explode.

I made my way into the kitchen and was surprised to see Larxene downstairs. She was reading the morning paper while cooking breakfast. I silently prayed she had made me some.

"Morning, little birdie," Larxene greeted; she didn't bother to look at me. She kept her nose in the paper.

"Morning," I groggily responded. I fixed a cup of tea and I slumped into a kitchen chair. I held my head with my right hand as I slowly sipped with the other. If this didn't work I'd have to use the Tylenol. I hated taking pills.

Larxene shot a glance at me. "You look horrible," she deadpanned. I could feel her playful smirk. "Didn't you sleep last night?" she teased as she flipped a piece of bacon.

"Y-Yes. I slept well. I just woke up with this horrible sickness; I even threw up," I answered honestly. If I had been in my right mind, I wouldn't have added that last part. All I could think of was the extreme pain. I needed this dizzy spell to go away. I continued to sip. I didn't even notice that Larxene was holding her hand to my forehead.

"Hm, it's not a fever," she murmured as she began to feel the sides of my neck with the back of her hand. "Did you eat something bad yesterday?" she asked curiously. She placed a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of me. I thanked her with my eyes.

"I don't remember what I ate yesterday," I answered distantly.

Larxene lightly chuckled, "What? Were you drugged?" I didn't laugh. She rolled her eyes. "That's your problem. Well, eat up. I'm sure you'll feel better afterward." She sat next to me and began to eat her breakfast. I was thankful she wasn't playing tricks on me this morning. I was not in a state to even understand them. I could barely comprehend what was going on around me. I needed to lie down, or perhaps, have Sora pick me up?

After breakfast I gave him a call. He was more than happy to give me a ride to work. Larxene had been right. After breakfast I settled down. My stomach didn't feel like it was trying to do a back-flip and my head pains were subsiding. I still didn't understand why I felt this way. It was strange. I hardly ever got sick.

_Ding_

I slowly made my way to the door with my belongings in hand. I opened the door to see Sora's grinning face. I felt my knees grow even weaker than they already were. His eyes were practically shining at the sight of me. Was he really excited to see me? I felt my hopes begin to rise at the thought. They began to soar at the realization that Kairi was not here. Finally, some alone time with him.

He helped me into the car; he had a red jeep. It was nice to feel the wind in my hair. He turned on the car and drove away from the curb. To my surprise, he was a very calm driver. I didn't know it was possible for Sora to be calm. Even with his art, he was always very excited and energetic. It was one thing I loved about him. Still, I couldn't deny that calm Sora was just as nice.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Sora asked as we pulled up to a red light.

I flinched at the thought of Roxas. I didn't want to think about him. "We broke up," I quickly answered. The words stung as they came out of my mouth. It wasn't even a real relationship and I still ended up being the one that lost.

He frowned. I could see the sympathy in his eyes. "I guess he just wasn't the right one. But don't worry, a cute girl like you will be in another relationship soon," he replied cheerily. Did he just call me cute? I blushed. I didn't know he thought I was cute.

"I don't have much luck with guys," I continued, "I'll probably be a single girl for a while." This was a true statement. The only time I'd come close to having a boyfriend was in junior high. I ruined it when he asked me out and I couldn't even agree because I was so nervous. He ridiculed me throughout the rest of the school year. I shivered at the memory.

Sora laughed. He actually _laughed _at me. I didn't know whether to laugh along or feel insulted. I just gave him a quizzical look. He grinned. "Don't worry, Nam. You'll find that special someone. Maybe not in the way you think, but you'll find him," Sora answered wisely. I nodded shyly. I didn't know how to respond to his words of encouragement. He was so sweet. I could've enjoyed this moment more if _he _wasn't on my mind.

The rest of the ride to work was silent.

I was happy to be back at the gallery. It'd been a while since I was able to breathe in the scent of pastels, paints, oils, and any other substance. It'd also been a while since I worked on my next big piece. I was painting the Twilight Town clock tower in a sunset surrounding. I absolutely loved the way the colors danced across the sky during that time.

I glanced at my watch. It was exactly noon; I felt better than I did an hour ago. It was a nice relief. I grabbed a stool and my unfinished canvas and got to work. I wanted to finish the painting today. I stared at the work I had done. I was halfway done with painting out the clock tower and the surrounding buildings. I hadn't even started on the horizon. I couldn't help but wonder why. I took the paint I needed and began to paint away. It was relaxing; I hadn't felt so relaxed in days. This feeling was only temporary.

I couldn't place the way the horizon looked. I frowned. I turned and looked around.

I found who I was looking for; Pence.

"Pence!" I called across the room.

He turned and smiled at me. He made his way over with his camera in hand. Pence is a professional photographer. "What's up, Naminé?" he asked curiously. He eyed the unfinished painting I was working on.

I frowned at him. "I can't remember how the sunset looks around the tower. It has to be perfect," I explained, "Do you happen to have a photograph that I could refer to?"

Pence sadly shook his head. "All my photos are in black and white," he answered, "I'm sorry."

I sighed and turned back to my painting. It was begging to be finished. "I guess I'll just have to go and see for myself," I murmured, mostly to myself. I turned to Pence and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," I added graciously. I stared at him for a bit. He looked like he had gotten a haircut. His palm tree hairstyle didn't look as long as it used too. It also looked like he'd been working out; he didn't seem as chubby. I decided not to mention it; I didn't want to seem rude. I needed to get to the clock tower before sunset.

x

o

x

I stepped off the train and onto the train station. The pavement was still as golden as ever. I took my first step and inwardly winced. My stomach was in pain again, but this time it felt like normal cramps. I placed my hand on my stomach and began walking toward the stairwell that led to the top of the tower. If I was going to watch the sunset, I was going to watch it from the best place possible.

After painfully climbing at least twenty or more flights of stairs I finally made it to the top, and I was completely and utterly exhausted. I collapsed on the edge of the ledge and let my feet hang over the side. There was a nice breeze and I could hear birds chirping from afar. The sun was bright in my face. It felt warm and inviting. I inhaled deeply and allowed my body to slowly relax.

"Naminé?"

I nearly screamed and fell off the side of the tower. My life flashed before my eyes. My heart was beating so quickly. I turned to see Roxas jogging toward me. He looked just as scared as I was. I frowned at him. "Don't startle me like that!" I scolded.

He plopped down beside me and smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy," he teased. I sighed and looked away. I didn't expect to run into anyone. I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing a simple, plain, white dress. My hair was probably a mess on my head and I'm sure any makeup I was wearing was gone. "Don't worry, you look fine," he assured with a small smile. It was like he could read my thoughts.

"Thanks," I murmured back as I ran my fingers through my blonde locks. I wanted to be sure I wasn't a mess.

He laughed, "Why do you care so much about how you look?"

I looked away. "Because I have to try so hard to be the least bit attractive," I honestly answered, "I'm not pretty or that smart compared to other girls. So, I have to try a bit harder than most." Roxas frowned at me. I shook my head. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true."

"It's not, Naminé. You're completely wrong. You're beautiful. And besides, if you were as ugly as you claim to be, even though I was drunk as hell, I would not have had sex with you," Roxas answered. I hated the way he could be brutally honest. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little complimented. I, at least, had some good looks. I was nothing compared to Xion, though. "What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Why're you here?" he asked.

I stared at him. "I have to see the sunset for a painting I'm working on. When did you become so nosey?" I asked. All of his questions made me feel nervous. He made me feel like I wasn't supposed to be here.

He smiled. "Oh, well this is the best spot in Twilight Town," he agreed, "I like to come here every so often to watch the sunset. It's a past time of mine."

I was a bit surprised. "I didn't know you were that kind of guy," I replied in disbelief.

He chuckled, "I'm a man with many sides."

I couldn't disagree. I was always learning new things about Roxas. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. His company was nice. It was better than being alone. Somehow, it was even better than being near Sora. I didn't have to think of _her_ when I was with Roxas. It was nice. But it wasn't meant to last.

"If you think too hard your brain is going to explode," Roxas jokingly warned.

I giggled and shook my head at him. He had his silly side too. "It will not. I just have things to think about," I answered. I could feel the playful ring in my voice; that was nice too.

"Nah, you just worry too much. You should let loose. Maybe things aren't as bad as you think they are," Roxas stated in a matter of fact tone, "Something will go good for you, Naminé. I'm a hundred and ten percent sure." He gave me a comforting smile.

_Unfortunately, we didn't know just how wrong Roxas was. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my birthday present to you. I'm officially eighteen now! So, I can go to jail, like actual jail. Don't send me to jail! Ah, well I hope you enjoy the update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Strange Events

x

o

x

The morning sickness was becoming a daily event. I found it so strange that I'd only feel terrible in the morning and then the rest of the day was mildly okay. I found that I did have stomach cramps. I figured it would soon be my time of month. Sometimes I missed being a little girl. Little girls didn't have to worry about these 'woman' problems.

I stared at the finished painting before me. It was magnificent. I couldn't deny that this was some of the best work I had done. I smiled as I ran my hand across the dried paint. It looked just like the lovely sunset I shared with Roxas a week ago. I hadn't heard from him since. I figured he was out enjoying his time with the lovely Xion. On the other hand, I had seen Sora quite a bit. This was mostly because he got into the habit of giving me rides to the gallery. I always felt too sick to drive myself.

"Hey, Nam. Want to grab some dinner?"

I turned to the source of the voice. Speak of the devil. I smiled at Sora and he returned the greeting with a cheesy grin. I nearly melted at the thought of sharing a dinner with Sora. "You sure Kairi won't mind?" I asked curiously. Why'd I even mention her?

"Oh, don't worry. She's having dinner with some of her girlfriends. They're having a girl's night out," Sora explained. The grin never left his face. "I thought we could just spend some friend time together."

_Friend _time. If only he knew that I wanted to be more than his friend. "Well, all right," I answered back. I pulled the drape over my painting and gathered my personal belongings from around me. "What are we having?" I asked as I walked toward where he was standing. He looked so handsome in his red t-shirt and baggy jeans. Then again, he looked handsome in anything. Still, I always thought red was a nice color for him.

"I thought we might go to that sandwich shop," Sora suggested, "I hear they're having some deal. Buy a sandwich and get one free. So, I'll pay." I blushed. What was this a date? I was so used to paying for myself. This was mainly because I hardly, if ever, went on dates.

We hopped (well, not literally) into Sora's car and sped off toward the sandwich shop. It was called Sandwich Land. Granted, the neon lights on the sign were fading so it read 'Wich Land'. It always made me giggle when I saw it. It made me feel like I was going to eat witches. I sighed and sat back in the seat. I felt the cramps already beginning to seize my poor stomach. I frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sora asked. We had come to a stoplight. I hadn't even realized he had been staring at my pained expression. I instantly flushed. "Are you in pain?" he asked again. The concern only grew in his voice. I felt bad for worrying him. So, I lied.

I vigorously shook my head. "No, no I'm fine!" I chuckled nervously.

He looked confused. "You don't look fine," he jested, "Do you need some medicine?" I only shook my head again. He sighed. I was glad he let it go.

Soon, enough we were parked in the parking lot. I stepped out of the car and felt a bit queasy. _I only need some food. _We walked into the shop and I was happy to see that no one else was there. I told Sora to take care of the orders while I grabbed a table. I was happy to sit down. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. Somehow, this relaxed me completely. The cramps seemed to disappear. I felt my body begin to loosen as those tensed muscles released the tension. It was so wonderful.

"Nam, the food's here," Sora announced. I quickly opened my eyes. My cheeks felt hot. I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at the state Sora found me in. He grinned at me before he began devouring his sandwich.

I stared down at mine. It was just as I liked it; toasted with cheddar cheese, layers of pepperoni and ham, lettuce, tomato, cucumbers, salt and pepper, and even some mustard. It looked simply delicious. I smiled and picked up the sandwich. I took a bite and frowned. It didn't taste right. But, how could that be? I took another bite. I still didn't like it. What was going on?

"Is there something wrong with your sandwich?" Sora asked. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. It was one of his cute habits.

I nodded as I stared at the sandwich quizzically. "I don't understand. I just don't like the taste of this," I explained. I was just as confused as he was.

"That's weird. That's your favorite kind of sandwich to get," Sora answered, "Is there anything else you want? I can get something else for dinner."

I sighed and put the sandwich back on the plate. I felt disappointed. I really wanted that sandwich, but I guess my taste buds disagreed with me. "Mm, I don't know," I muttered as I rested my head in my right hand. If I didn't want the most delicious looking sandwich in the world, what did I want? Then, it came to me. "How about some spaghetti with pickles and carrots?" I suggested with a small smile. That sounded yummy.

Sora only stared at me as if I had told him I was his mother. "Are you sure you want that?" he asked. Why did he sound so doubtful? I nodded happily. "Where can I get that?"

"Um, there's an Italian restaurant down the road. You can order out," I instructed.

He shrugged. "Okay, once I finish this we'll go. There's just one thing that confuses me. I thought you hated pickles," Sora explained with a small frown.

It was my turn to shrug. "Not anymore," I quietly answered. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me.

o

x

o

After helping myself to the whole box of spaghetti takeout, I decided to watch some television. I flipped through the channels looking for something entertaining, and then I stumbled upon another Soap Opera.

"_Rosie, I only married her because I thought you weren't interested in me." _

"_No, Fred. I've loved you since the day I met you." _

"_Oh, why didn't you tell me? Why?" _

I nervously stared at the screen. Could things like that actually happen in real life? Do people actually use others as 'second-best'? I inwardly frowned. What if Sora really wanted me and Kairi was second-best? I sighed and flipped the channel. No, I was not going to go down that road again. I'd have enough trouble because I listened to Soap Operas. They weren't real. They _weren't _real. I chanted the mantra in my head. Eventually, I'd convince myself that I was chanting the truth.

_Ding_

The doorbell? I checked the clock. It was ten thirty. Who would come to the door at this hour? I sighed and lifted myself from the comforts of the couch. I nervously trudged toward the door and halfway yanked it open. _Ouch, my toe. _I forced a smile, mainly because of the pain. "H-Hello," I greeted.

Roxas smiled. It was strange seeing him after so long. I was so certain he was gone from my life. "Hey, I came to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight," Roxas greeted, "Axel, Xion, and I were going to go to a club. I thought you could use some fun."

I paused. He thought I could use some fun? Did I look like a boring person? Surely, I wasn't so boring I needed help having fun. I frowned at the thought. Did Roxas think I was boring? I wasn't sure why I was getting so emotional over a simple sentence. I sighed and looked away. I had to get a hold of myself before I answered.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I just thought you might want to see some friends," Roxas explained. It really did seem like he could read my mind sometimes.

I gave him a weak smile. "Okay, I'll come. I just won't be doing any drinking," I answered honestly. I'd never been to a club. I always thought they were dangerous. I wasn't the most protected or strong girl in the world. I knew I could be easily taken advantage of.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, I think we learned our lesson there. I won't be drinking either. Axel, on the other, I can't promise anything. Well, I'll drive you there. Xion and Axel are already waiting," Roxas added.

"All right," I murmured. I turned and grabbed my purse from the coat rack. It already contained my house keys and wallet. I locked the door and followed Roxas to his car. I wasn't surprised to see that it was silver. It looked like some type of Honda. I didn't look any further into it.

I strapped myself in and Roxas pulled away from the curb. The drive was silent. I don't think he knew what to say to me. Randomly showing up after a week of not seeing each other is strange. I couldn't help but think there was some other reason for his visit. I felt like he wanted to tell me something. I didn't want to pry, though. I spaced out for the rest of the drive.

x

o

x

I now understood why I was here.

"Whoo! Par-tay!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs. His cheeks were so pink and his eyes practically had stars in them. He was so entirely drunk, it scared me. The club itself scared me. If I dared to let my eyes linger away from our table I'd see a bunch of practically naked girls, random guys with muscles, and some of those random guys with muscles beating the practically naked girls. Some of the naked girls – err, practically naked girls were even kissing each other. I could see the line of saliva dripped down from their mouths. It was disgusting.

"Nami! Why you so stiff! You need to let _loose_," Axel cheered. He wiggled his arms for emphasis.

I stiffened even more. I was afraid to let loose. "N-No, thank you," I stammered. He was leaning over my shoulder swirling his drink in front of my face.

"Nami!" he slurred wildly.

Roxas pulled him off of me. He was seated on the other side of Axel with Xion. I couldn't help but think she was lucky she didn't have to deal with this torture. I scooted away from Axel and leaned against the table. Why'd Roxas drag me along to entertain a drunken Axel? Was it because Larxene was busy working this evening and someone had to make sure he didn't drink hisself sick? I sighed. Why'd this always happen to me?

"Hey, Naminé. Xion and I are going to go dance again," Roxas announced as they began to leave the booth. I waved them off. They had gone to dance at least twelve times this night. It was nearly one in the morning. I was feeling slightly sick, but I guessed that was because of the rich smell of alcohol and sweat in the air.

I glanced at the dance floor. I could spot Roxas and Xion from a mile away. I gasped in horror as I watched the two grind like wild animals. It was so vulgar. I quickly turned away and covered my eyes in shame. Why was I here? I didn't belong here! I could hear the conversation going on from the booth behind us. They were discussing…oh dear! I internally screamed. I couldn't handle the obscenity any longer. I had to leave.

I scooted out of the booth and began to walk toward the exit. Axel didn't even notice; he was so drunk he was dancing with himself at his seat. I could hear him hollering and cheering with himself as I walked away. He was a mess.

I shifted through the crowd of dancing lunatics as I made my way to the exit. I could barely breathe. Why was it so hot?

"Hey, dance with me, you sexy thing!"

I turned and saw a strange, muscular, silver-haired man staring at me. I flinched. I could smell the alcohol from his breath. His light blue eyes even looked faded as he stared at me lustfully. "N-No," I refused. I turned to continue weaving through the crowd, but then he began grinding my…place. I nearly screamed. First, Roxas gets me drunk and takes my virginity. Even though, I was apparently the 'aggressive' one. And now, he's the reason I'm even here getting even more of my innocence stolen by some random guy. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I didn't know what to do. I could feel his hardened…thing through his tight jean pants. It was killing me.

"Riku! Stop!" That voice. It couldn't be, could it?

It was. I turned and saw Sora pulled the boy called Riku off of me. I inwardly sighed happily. Sora truly was my knight in shining armor. I could've swooned right then and there, but I knew that was dangerous. Surely, someone would trample me. "S-Sora," I whispered. He grinned at me.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I wanted to leave," I answered. I really, really wanted to leave.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze as if he understood my pain. "I'll take you home then. Along with this guy. I'm sorry. He gets this way when he's drunk," Sora apologized.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I knew the feeling, apparently.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I have a lovely birthday weekend. I got to see my family and my boyfriend so it was very nice. I hope you all had a nice weekend too. Please enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Roxas

x

o

x

o

"Thanks for the ride," I murmured as I stared into Sora's lovely eyes.

He grinned at me. "Don't worry about it! Anything for a friend! Especially a friend that's just been a bit harassed by another friend. I'm really, really sorry about Riku," Sora apologized. He laughed nervously. We both turned to the backseat to find Riku passed out.

I smiled gently. The silver-haired man seemed more peaceful that way. I shook my head. "Like you said, he was drunk. It's no problem. But good night," I answered as I stepped out of his car. I closed the door and waved goodbye. Sora returned the gesture with another remarkable grin. I still loved that grin. I watched him drive away.

"Well, tonight was interesting," I muttered as I walked to the front door. I learned a lesson tonight. There was no way I was ever going to go to a club with Roxas, Xion, and Axel again. If Axel needed a babysitter, he was just going to have to use Larxene. Not that she was much of a babysitter. She drank just as much as anyone.

I unlocked the front door and was happy to be home. I locked it behind me. I didn't need any drunks following me inside. I set my purse on the coat rack and then began to drag myself up the steps. The night had really tired me out. I would usually be asleep by now.

I pushed through my bedroom door and collapsed into my soft bed. It felt so lovely underneath my aching body. I allowed my tired eyelids to close as I began to drift off into dream land–

_Brring _

My eyes flashed open. Who could be calling me at this hour? I checked the caller I.D., it was Roxas. I frowned. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. Still, I answered. I didn't want to be rude. "Hello?" came my groggy response. Hopefully, he would get the message that I was tired.

"Where are you?" came Roxas's desperate reply.

It was then it hit me. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. "Oh, I got a ride home with Sora," I answered guiltily. Even though I was supposed to be angry with him, I was the one who was ultimately wrong. At least Roxas told me before he went anywhere. I was selfish to leave without giving anyone a second thought.

"Um, Naminé?"

I snapped out of my haze. "Y-Yes?" I stammered.

"Did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry," I quietly answered.

I heard him chuckle. "You must be tired. But I said I'm sorry for making your night miserable. Next time, let's just hang out, just the two of us. Okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. He apologized. All was forgiven. "O-Okay, well good night," I whispered into the phone.

"Good night, Naminé."

I quickly hung up. Why was my heart beating so quickly? I shook my head and snuggled into my comforter. I just needed some rest. I was obviously over tired. _Good night, Roxas. _

o

x

o

x

"Naminé, wake up."

I stirred at the sound. I've always been a light sleeper. My eyes opened to the sight of Roxas kneeling by my bed side. I stifled a scream. "M-Morning," I stuttered nervously. I wanted to ask why he was in my room, but I decided against it. A part of me was scared of the answer.

He smiled at me. "Ready to go out?" he asked.

My jaw dropped a bit. He wanted to hang out today? "Isn't it a bit early? And I just woke up!" I protested fearfully.

He laughed. I didn't understand. "Naminé, it's one in the afternoon," he managed to reply through his chuckles.

I paused. There was no way he was telling the truth. I always woke up at ten o'clock sharp. I never slept in, ever! Even as a baby I annoyed my father by waking up and crying for attention. I turned to face the digital clock on my bedside table. It was the truth. It really was one in the afternoon. I stifled a frantic cry. _No wonder I don't feel woozy. _"Oh my goodness!" I gasped.

"Well, get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs," he stated as he stood to his feet. I silently watched as he left my room. I still couldn't get over the fact I had overslept so late. I pulled myself out of my bed and trudged to my closet. My body was still aching. _I guess I did need the extra rest. _

I pulled out another one of my plain, white sundresses and then went to gather some undergarments. I badly needed a shower. I hadn't even changed out of my 'clubbing' clothes last night before I fell asleep. I rested my hand on my back and groaned. My body really did ache.

I made my way to the shower and caught a glimpse of Larxene bouncing down the stairs. I couldn't help but wonder why she was so happy. She was practically glowing or maybe that was her bright blonde hair, I didn't know. I heard her shout to Roxas as she walked throughout the rest of the house. I shrugged and slipped into the bathroom. I didn't want Roxas to have to wait for me too long. I was also pretty hungry.

I quickly showered, cleaned up, and dressed. Once I felt I was presentable, I exited the bathroom and trudged down the stairs. I don't know why, but gravity felt like it was increasing. "Roxas!" I called from the entranceway. I heard the television shut off.

I grabbed my purse from the coat rack and pulled open the front door. Roxas smiled at me. I cautiously smiled back. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, first, I thought I might take you out for some lunch," he explained as he sauntered out the doorway. I followed and locked the door behind me. "What are you in the mood for?"

I thought for a bit. What was I in the mood for? "Mm, how about corn dogs with extra mustard?" I suggested. I don't know why, but that sounded oddly delicious. My mouth slightly watered at the thought. Roxas gave me a quizzical look as he pulled open the door to his Honda. "With some ice cream afterward," I quickly added. I've always loved ice cream.

"Whatever you want," Roxas agreed hesitantly. He walked to the other side and got into the driver's seat. "I never thought you'd be a corn dog kind of girl, though. I always pictured you eating organic foods and other healthy things," he explained as he pulled out of the driveway.

I shrugged. "I just eat whatever, really," I shyly answered. That seemed to satisfy him.

"That's a good trait to have. I hate those girls who are picky and only want to eat salads and such," Roxas answered as they drove down the road, "Where can we get this corn dog?"

Naminé smiled. I felt relieved that Roxas did indeed like me, not _like _me, but he found me agreeable. "We can get corn dogs at this vendor on Free Street," I instructed.

"Heh, are they free?" he joked.

I shook my head. "No, not at all," I laughed. I actually laughed. I don't know why, but he made me feel so natural. I could be myself around him. It was a first for me, being myself. It felt nice.

x

o

x

o

"What's wrong? Corn dog and ice cream give you indigestion?" Roxas asked. He slightly teased me, but I could tell he was concerned. Once again, my stomach was aching. I only shook my head as I hunched over. I found that doing this somehow made me feel better in a minute or two. I could feel his piercing gaze over me. "Do you want some tums?" Roxas suggested. There was a twinge of helplessness in his voice. I felt bad for worrying him.

"N-No, I'll be okay in a minute or two," I managed to answer. I was used to these pains. If I had told anyone about them they would have suggested I see a doctor, but I was convinced they were only menstrual cramps. It was supposed to be coming up after all. "It's just, you know," I voiced embarrassedly.

"O-Ooh, okay," Roxas slewed nervously. I just made the situation awkward, didn't I? I blushed slightly.

A minute or so later and I was fine. I sat up in Roxas's car and gave him a shy smile. I could tell my cheeks were still a bit red, but that was all right with me. "I'm all right now," I announced cheerily.

"Don't girls use Tylenol or something for that?" he asked. I could see his cheeks were a bit pink.

I nodded and answered, "Usually. I don't have any on me, though. But anyway, what are we going to do now?" I looked at the clock it was nearly three in the afternoon. "I can't stay out too late today. I've got class at five." Yes, class. The tests I needed to take for teacher certification were coming up soon. I needed some spare time to study and attend study sessions a.k.a class.

"For your teacher thing, right?" Roxas asked. I nodded. He tapped his chin. "Want to go to a mall or something? Do you like shopping?"

"I don't really shop that much, unless it's for art materials," I answered. I felt like such an art geek.

"Let's go to an art shop then. Give me the directions," Roxas said with a sly smile. Why was he smiling like that? I couldn't complain, though. He was the first boy who'd actually taken interest in my hobby. Sora didn't count because he was also an artist. I gave him the directions and the ride there was filled with silence, besides the radio, of course.

I thought the station Roxas listened to was interesting. The selection of songs ranged from romantic and soothing to naughty and promiscuous to loud and screaming. They really played a bit of everything. Still, I wasn't into this sort of music. I usually listened to classic music or nothing at all. My father insisted contemporary music would corrupt me and never allowed me to listen to any of those artists. He wanted studious, hard-working children, and I already had crosses against me. I was an art history major. Not a business or science major like my siblings. I was practically a waste of money, according to my father.

"Is this it?"

I jerked my head. "Yes," I answered. I needed to stop getting so deep in my thoughts.

He parked, we locked up, and we sauntered into the store. I was still a bit nervous about letting him into my word. Surely someone of his stature wouldn't give it a second thought. I was lowly and hardly made any money. Why would he think highly of me? Well, for once, I was wrong. _Okay, maybe not for once. _

I watched as Roxas floated around the store like he was a child surrounded by candy. He seemed to be happy. He picked up items and would ask me about them. He even tried to get me to purchase an overly sized sketch book. He played around with the paints and the markers and even the pens. It was fun to watch. He was great company. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, do you have stuff like this at your gallery?" he asked as he studied the brushes.

"Yeah, I don't personally own it but it's there," I answered.

He turned to me with a look of shock. "You don't have these things?" He acted as if it was the most horrible thing in the world. He made me sound like a deprived child. I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked again.

"I don't have the money for fancy things. So I just buy the necessities," I answered casually. I really hated how he was drawing so much attention to this. It wasn't a big deal. Sure, if I had such tools I could probably make masterpieces, but I didn't. And I was okay with that. _No I wasn't. _

He frowned. "I know what you're getting for Christmas," he muttered under his breath. I still heard him. Somehow, it made my heart flutter.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope you all did more than I did. I did absolutely nothing! I'm such a boring college student, haha. Anyway, I know it's been a while, but I figured I'd give you guys an update. Things are beginning to slow down for me and the semester will be over within the month. I'm so ready for winter break! I plan to do tons of writing again so watch out! Your inboxes will be full of updates once more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Expect the Impossible**

**x**

**o**

**x  
**

Xion

o

x

o

I never realized how addicting Roxas's presence was. I found myself actually smiling. It was strangely wonderful to feel strangely wonderful with someone other than Sora. We just kind of clicked. After we visited the art store, we went to one of Roxas's favorite stores. It was a knick knack store, really. It was just filled with random, miscellaneous objects. It was called Knick Knack, which I found to be very fitting. I didn't realize Roxas was interested in things besides business, but I guess I should stop judging people by their college major.

After the visit to the knick knack store I was hungry again so he took me to an ice cream parlor and demanded I try all the ice creams they had to offer. Which was a mistake, because I soon ran to the bathroom and well, had an accident. This then led to a visit to Malmart where Roxas purchased a new set of clothes for me. Naturally, he bought them in a different color than I liked. This led to me refusing to exit the dressing room, which is where I am now staring at my dumb reflection.

I sighed as I stared at the monstrosity that Roxas purchased. Why in the world would he buy me such clothing? Does Xion wear things like this? Is he trying to make fun of me?

"_Naminé, would you just come out?" _

"No!" I called back. There was no way I could go out in public like this. I felt so exposed and indecent.

"_Come on, I bet you look good! I thought you liked dresses!" _

"I like dresses that are white and loose and conservative!" I cried. I glanced back at my reflection once more. This was crazy. Red wasn't my color. Red was the color of fancy, risqué prostitutes; I wasn't a prostitute. Sure, I was no longer a virgin, but that didn't make me a prostitute! I also disliked the way the dress dipped a bit too low. The more I looked at my reflection the more I felt was showing. It was embarrassing. I didn't have that much in the bosom area…but why did this dress make it look that way? I know my bras were getting a little tight but…ah! Why am I thinking about this!

"_Ma'am, you have to come out." _

Great, the authorities. I stared at my risqué appearance one last time. Roxas was never going to hear the end of this. I quietly pushed through the door and scurried away from the dressing room area of Malmart. I kept my eyes on the ground as I nervously shuffled.

"Hey."

I frowned. "Well…" I muttered. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. I felt as if I wouldn't be angry anymore if I did. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder.

"You look great, Naminé. No need to be so shy. You've got a great body," Roxas attempted.

I raised my head in defiance. I could tell my face was just as red as my new dress, because of the amused look in his eyes. He seemed to like embarrassing me. "You're only saying that because of that one time," I nagged angrily. Though, I felt my anger decreasing as minutes went by. When did his eyes become so blue?

He shook his head and gave me a chuckle. "No, Naminé. You're an attractive girl. Should own it," he continued on as we began to walk toward the exit of Malmart.

I sighed; my eyes fell to the ground once again. "If I'm so attractive why doesn't Sora see it that way?" I quietly asked the ground. I felt Roxas's arm snake around my shoulders. It was strangely comforting.

"Naminé, he's just one guy, you know. And maybe he does find you attractive, but right now he's in love with that one girl. He'd be a pig if he tried to make a move on you," Roxas explained.

He was right. Sora wasn't the type of guy to lead girls astray. If he was with _Kairi _it was because he did care about her. There was no mistake. I suddenly felt demolished. There was no chance for me to be with him, was there? It's all just been for nothing, hasn't it? I felt my body tense up as I choked down the sour feelings. Why did this always happen to me? I felt something brush against my face. I looked toward the sensation and found Roxas staring into my saddened eyes.

"W-What," I stuttered. I didn't even know I had been crying.

He gave me a crooked, gentle smile. "Crying doesn't suit you, Naminé. I like it better when you're happy," he cooed gingerly. My heart fluttered. What was it about him that made me feel like a new person? It was as if Roxas created something new inside me. I didn't understand myself. I barely knew him.

I slowly nodded. "I'll try not to cry," I whispered; I wasn't able to speak any louder. My body was in shock. The emotions I was feel felt so powerful; it was if my body was now acting on its own as I felt myself inch closer and closer to Roxas. It was like there was a strong magnetic force reeling me in.

"You can cry if you want to, as long as you don't cry forever," he quietly added as his tender hand continued to stroke my cheek. I could feel the slight tingles dancing across my skin. Goosebumps were forming.

"Roxas…" slurred out of my mouth before I could stop myself. My heart was pounding in my chest. My whole body felt as if it had been set aflame. What was this feeling? Why were his eyes so alluring; I felt so captivated. It was almost as if I…

"_Roxas!"_

I nearly had a heart attack at the sound of her voice. Before I could even turn toward the source she was already there with her arms all over him. I couldn't help but notice the shock on Roxas's face. It was what Larxene would call an 'Oh, shit' expression. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? Roxas wouldn't look guilty for Xion showing up randomly. He would usually be happy about it, wouldn't he? She was the woman he cared for…ouch.

After Xion was finally done embracing and nuzzling Roxas she finally turned to me and gave me a slight, unenthusiastic wave. I don't why, but I felt a negative vibe coming from her. She didn't seem as friendly as she was before. "So, Roxas. Did you tell her yet?" she asked; she didn't even look at him when she spoke. She only stared straight at me with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me what?" I timidly voiced. I quickly regretted asking that question. I felt my body grow cold as I watched the words leap from Roxas's mouth. I couldn't take what I was hearing. I didn't want to listen anymore; it felt like my head was going to explode from all the pressure. I watched Roxas's remorse grow. Xion was smug. I suddenly hated the sound of her voice. The gleam in her eyes was sickening.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked before I turned and ran away from it all.

I could've sworn she said I looked like a prostitute…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello readers! Happy Thanksgiving to you all. I hope you guys have a wonderful week. I had some spare time so I figured I would continue writing. For those who also read my fanfic 'Lies Bring Us Closer' I'll have you know I have started working on the next chapter. I'm not purposefully ignoring it! Scouts honor! It's about halfway done and I'm hoping to have it posted before the end of the week. So, can look forward to that. Have any of you been playing/played Birth by Sleep? It's amazing! I'm slow in beating it, but I'm loving the mystery of it all. I can't wait to see how it all ties together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Sickness Revealed

x

o

x

o

I don't know what's wrong with me. My heart feels so conflicted right now. I shouldn't feel this way, not because of Roxas. Roxas is just Roxas. He's only a friend; I never intended to…

"_Did you tell her yet?" _

"_Tell me what?" _I was so oblivious. How could I not realize?

"_Xion and I are dating now. I wanted to tell you sooner, but we were having such a good time and I didn't want to…" _

I felt the tears begin to well up. I shouldn't be so emotional. This is what Roxas had wanted all along. We pretended to date so I could get Sora's attention and so he could get Xion's. Mission complete, right? Just because it didn't work out for me doesn't mean I should make Roxas feel guilty for his happiness. I was being so selfish. We weren't even like that. Sure, we may have…done something together that one time long ago…but that didn't mean we were connected by anything. It's not like I was pregnant or anything. It's not like we did that action out of love. We were just drunk. This whole relationship was just an accident.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and glanced at my phone; 12 missed calls and no messages. They were all from Roxas, but I guess I wasn't important enough to leave a message. I sighed and rolled over in my bed to stare out the window. The sun was finally beginning to set…it felt nice to feel the darkness creeping over me. Wait!

I jumped out of bed and frantically ran into my closet. "I have class!" I nearly shrieked as I began to look for something suitable. There was no way I was taking my finals in such a risqué outfit. (I hadn't had the heart to take it off yet, it was like I was clinging to him subconsciously).

"Naminé! What are you shrieking about!"

I poked my head out of the closet to see Larxene in my doorway with a agitated expression. She was wiping the sleep from her eyes. I chuckled and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Ugh! I was in such a deep sleep!" Larxene shouted, "Don't wake me up again, missy! Else there will be dire consequences!" She stormed down the hall and slammed her room door shut. I gulped. I could still feel the fiery sensations of her presence. I nearly had a flashback to when I was eight and she threw the kitchen knives at me, because I woke her up for dinner. Larxene had always had strangely good aim.

I slipped back into the closet, changed into a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt, grabbed my jacket, ran down the stairs and left the house. At this rate I was going to be late for my qualifying exams. There was no way I was going through the whole process of teacher certification again.

o

x

o

"_I should have spent less time with Roxas and more time studying!" _I mentally screamed as I struggled through the exam. No one told me there was going to be math on this. Not only was my lack of knowledge frustrating me, but I had such strong stomach pains I felt like I was going to die. I gripped at my stomach as I furiously flipped through the pages. My body felt hot and clammy as I tried my best to concentrate on the pieces of papers that were in front of me. Yet, for some reason they kept phasing in and out of my vision. It was like the world was spinning in my mind. _"Maybe I just need a break. A bathroom break couldn't hurt….I'll just splash some water on me…" _

I struggled to raise my hand to get the examiner's attention. He briskly approached me with a curious, concerned eye. Did my appearance reflect my inner state? "What is it, Naminé?" he asked.

"I-I need to g-go to the bathroom," I forced myself to answer.

"Are you sure you don't just need to go to the hospital?"

I lightly shook my head; each movement felt like someone was slamming my head. My stomach was churning and squeezing tightly. I struggled to stand, but my legs were more wobbly than I expected them to be.

"Naminé?"

I couldn't answer. I stared at him, but his image disappeared right before my eyes, just like everything else in the room. Gone.

x

o

x

"_Is she going to be all right?" _

"_Yes, she will be fine. Inform me when she wakes. I have important information for her." _

The door slam echoed through my mind. I felt distance, but present all at the same time. The world felt hazy and my sensation was off. Where was I? I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy; they wouldn't budge.

"_Naminé, this is my fault, isn't it? I know how distress affects your body. I should've told you sooner, I admit it." _

It was Roxas's voice. Why was he here? Where am I? I didn't understand. I continued to try and open my eyes and he gently spoke. I wouldn't ever admit it, but his voice was soothing. It made the situation feel less scary.

"_I'm sorry things went down like that. I really never intended to hurt you. You knew about Xion and me…it was just a matter of time, right?" _

As I thought, it was just a matter of time. He wanted Xion; I'd known this from the beginning. There was no reason for me to feel so emotionally distressed about it. Was I feeling emotionally distressed? I felt my eyelids growing lighter. I lifted them and was attacked by the brightness of the room. I blinked as I tried to adjust to my new surroundings. It was a hospital room and Roxas was at my side just staring with eyes filled with awe. I was just as shocked as he was. Roxas's presence just became real for me.

There was only one question, though. Why was he here and not my family members?

"Roxas?" I called weakly. The sound of my own voice slightly frightened me. I sounded so hazy and tired.

He smiled weakly. "It's nice to see you awake," he answered. He gingerly brushed my hand; I could see how pale I was.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You apparently passed out during your qualification exams yesterday. You've been unconscious for almost a whole day, Naminé. They called me because they couldn't reach anyone else on your phone," he quickly explained.

I sighed in response. It was usual that my family wasn't responsive to my incidents. Whenever I got sick in school it'd take hours and hours for someone to finally pick me up, which is why the nurse eventually just took me home. We became friends.

I looked away from Roxas and stared toward the window. He was right; the sun was beginning to set. "Oh, right. The doctor had some information for you. I'll be right back, okay?" Roxas quickly left the room. I couldn't help but wonder when I was going to get to go home. If the family hadn't responded in a whole day they were going to be mad at me when I got back. They hated when I randomly disappear.

"Naminé?"

I turned to the sound of the doctor's voice. She was a tall, blonde, woman sporting librarian-style glasses. She was pleasant looking, though. She looked as though she was born to be a doctor; it just suited her perfectly. I wanted to sketch her. She took the seat by my bedside and began to flip through the papers on her clipboard. "You gave us quite a shock. You're a completely healthy girl, yet you fainted and didn't wake up for a whole day," she began.

I could only nervously chuckle. I didn't know what she was getting at. "Is there something wrong with me?" I quietly asked. I almost regretted asking that. Something didn't feel right.

"We ran a couple of tests and discovered your problem. You've been highly stressed lately and that combined with your pregnancy has lead to your feelings of weakness and fainting spells," she quickly informed me. I felt my lungs seize. She was lying. She had to be lying. "You should take some breaks throughout the day. Don't push yourself too hard. I also scheduled you for a prenatal appointment to give you some treatment for your soon to be newborn," she concluded. She smiled at me. I feigned a smile. I didn't know what else to do.

"A-All right," I muttered nervously. I could feel my heartbeat increasing. This was not happening to me. I hadn't found my soul mate yet. I wasn't even in a relationship with anyone! How could I be pregnant? I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes as the doctor left the room. I watched as Roxas quickly rushed in through the blurs of my tears.

"Naminé? What's wrong?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head as my silent tears turned into quiet cries. He tightly grasped my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Tell me," he sweetly demanded. My heart felt like it was breaking. I just wanted to die.

"I'm…pregnant," I cried. Roxas was mortified.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope everyone's Thanksgiving break was full of rest and awesomeness. Mine was all right. I got what I needed to get done, done. I just updated 'Lies Bring Us Closer' so check that out if you have some time. It's going to start getting good. Same with this story, actually. Anyway, I've received a request and I thought I would ask you all a question. For those who read 'GirlNapped', how would you feel if I wrote a kind-of spin off of Sora and Kairi's story? Like, what happened when she was brought home, how they fell in love and grew up, so on and so forth. Your thoughts, please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Axel

x

o

x

o

"_I'm…pregnant." _

That single phrase haunted me. It echoed through my mind as if it was a bad song on replay. I couldn't escape it. I couldn't escape this reality. I had so many questions, so many woes, so much hopelessness. How could I be pregnant? How could _I _be pregnant? No one loved me. No one even wanted a relationship with me. I was just boring Naminé, the girl that never partied, never had fun, and lived within her art. How could _this _happen? How was I supposed to…I couldn't. Could I?

I walked down the streets of Twilight Town attempting to soak within the gentle sunlight. It was so peaceful here; I had hoped it would calm me down, but there was no way I could be calm now. I was going to have a child. I was going to be a single parent. Or perhaps Roxas would convince me to let him and Xion raise it instead. I'm sure they were going to be tying the knot soon. After all, they were in love. Or perhaps I should let Sora and Kairi adopt it. They were in love too. The baby was better off with a pair of people that were in love. Not with lonely me.

His terrified face flashed in my mind. I could almost feel his fear seeping out of his beautiful blue irises. He was internally screaming; I knew he was. He probably hated me. After all, this was all my fault. If I had never ran out of Larxene's party we would have never met. I wiped a stray tear. This was all my fault…

I looked toward the sky and frowned. It was no longer beautiful to me. I felt my world begin to close in as I looked around to the buildings and the shops. I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I looked down to my tummy and placed my hands on it. It was the baby's fault. It was warping my mind. Before I knew it, I was running. I ran past the shops, past the buildings, and through a hole in the large brick wall that surrounded the town. I was in a forest.

The darkness was comforting and the smell of nature filled my nostrils. I ambled amongst the trees and found a place to rest. I laid down on the forest ground and stared toward the sky, but it was covered by the tree's leaves. So, I stared at them instead.

"_You're pregnant?" _

"…_Yes." _

"…_What're we going to do?" _

"_I-I don't know. I –." _

"_No, don't worry. I'll figure it out, Naminé." _

"_Roxas, it's okay. You're happy with Xion. Don't feel obligated to do anything because of me. I can take of the child, and if not, I'll figure it out. Just forget I ever said anything." _

He was officially out of my life. It stung. My heart was in such pain. I didn't understand why I was so worked up over Roxas. Was it because he was the father of my child? Surely I didn't feel anything for him. He was just a friend, wasn't he? I loved Sora…I wanted Sora. He was the perfect man. Not…_him._

"Naminé?"

I froze. I quickly lifted myself from the ground to see Axel approaching me. He looked confused; I couldn't blame him. I nervously tucked some blonde behind my ear and gave him a weak smile. "Hi, Axel," I jested.

He sat down next to me and looked me in the eye. "Why are you here? I didn't think you ventured past the city walls. And you shouldn't, can get pretty dangerous out here," Axel explained, "Wouldn't want anything happening to Larxene's baby sister." The word baby felt like burning, hot oil on my skin.

I nervously laughed. "I-I was just looking at the scenery," I lied. He stared at me; I knew he could tell that I was lying. "S-Stop staring at me like that," I murmured before I panicked and looked at the ground. Why did he have such honest eyes? His stare burned my very soul.

"I wouldn't stare if you wouldn't lie," he chuckled, "What's goin' on, Nam?" Since when were we on a nickname basis? I didn't question him.

"It's nothing. I'm not lying," I answered coyly.

"If you weren't lying you would've said that before you said that it was nothing. What is it?" he pursued. I could tell he wasn't going to leave me alone until I confessed some kind of dark, dirty secret. Funny how he already knew one of those. "Come on, nothing's worse than seeing you puke on my floor or knowing that I have to hide the fact you and Roxas fuc– ."

"Stop!" I screamed. That was imagery that I didn't need to relive. I looked at him; he seemed amused. He was toying with me so I would tell him the truth. It was working. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it between us and Roxas, okay?" I bargained.

"Fine, fine. What trouble have you two gotten into now?" he chuckled.

I felt the words fall from my mouth, "I'm pregnant."

Axel paused. He was shocked, I knew he was. That was probably the last thing he expected me to utter. I sat awkwardly. I had nothing else to say.

"Does he know?" Axel finally asked. I could only nod in response. "What're you going to do about it? I'm sure if you trained him he could manage to be a satisfactory father," he attempted to joke.

I found myself in fetal position. I shook my head and rested it on my knees. "I told him not to worry about it. I don't want to ruin his chance of happiness with Xion," I answered gravely. I could feel my throat tighten. I wanted to cry so badly, but I couldn't, not in front of Axel. He'd probably make fun of me and go and tell my sister and Marluxia.

"Naminé, you don't have to be a saint. It's not your burden to bear alone, er' I mean blessing or whatever. You get what I mean, don't you?" Axel stumbled.

"No, it is. It's my fault this happened," I answered sadly, "I have to do this alone, like everything else."

"It's not your fault. Well, not all your fault. Roxas is to blame as well. Takes two to tango. Go talk to him again. I know him. He's not a bad guy; he won't leave you. He'll figure something out," Axel persuaded, "You can't do this alone."

The choking sensation grew stronger. I wasn't going to be able to fight back my tears for much longer. "I-I have to. Its better this way," I stammered.

"No it's not. Give him a chance, eh? He deserves to know his kid. And you, you don't have to carry the weight of the world. You're just one person. So, think on it. You can stop by the apartment any time you want. I'll be waiting," Axel replied as he stood up, "But I can see you want some alone time so I'll leave you to think. See ya around."

I watched as he left. As soon as he was out of sight I sobbed as loud and as pitifully as possible. I didn't care. I was just so distressed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you all are enjoying the beginning of the December. I sure hope the winter weather begins to kick in. It still feels like summer where I am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Secret exposed

o

x

o

I stepped into the house and fell against the back of the door. I let out a sigh as I continued to think over what Axel said to me. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should try and talk to Roxas again.

"Naminé? Is that you?"

'_What's Larxene doing home?' _I thought as I wandered further into the house. My heart seized once I entered the living room. Both Vexen and Ansem were seated on the couch staring at me with the most horrible look I had ever seen them give me. I gulped. What did I do wrong? "H-Hello?" I squeaked. I could tell my face was completely red. They only visited when things were wrong.

"Pack your things and leave," Ansem coldly replied. I heard Vexen snicker.

"W-Why?" I managed to muster. Surely he hadn't found out? I felt my lungs seize as I began to panic.

Vexen continued to snicker. He loved to watch me suffer. "Because I won't have any tramps living off of my livelihood," Ansem stated simply. His eyes narrowed to a glare. Suddenly the world felt shaky. I thought I was going to die. I was speechless. How could he have found out so quickly?

Larxene walked out of the kitchen and stared at me. I couldn't quite read her expression, though. "The doctor called earlier today to give you your follow-up appointment for your pregnancy," she stated blatantly.

"So, you see, you have to leave Naminé. I have already taken you out of my will. All of your important papers are in your room. Please leave immediately; I never want to see you again," Ansem concluded. I paused. I couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening. How could he be so heartless?

I placed my hand over my chest. My heartbeat was so quick I thought it was going to fly out. My eyes fell to the floor as I tried to gain control over myself, but it was too late. The tears were already beginning to fall. "H-How can you do this?" I begged quietly.

Instead of dad answering, Vexen decided to take over. He approached me with a smirk on his face. "Because sister he doesn't need a whore like you ruining the family name. Besides, you never really contributed to the family anyway. You're a petty artist and will probably never amount to anything, not that we care or ever did," he hissed.

I looked to Larxene, but she didn't even look at me. She had nothing to say for the first time in her life. "Fine," I quickly muttered before I turned and fled up the stairs.

x

o

x

How did I find myself in such situations? One minute I was just a shy artist and the next I was a single, pregnant woman without any home and a suitcase next to my foot. Still, I was hesitant to knock on the door. I didn't want to be rejected again. Yet, if this didn't work out I'd be on the streets…with a baby.

I took in a deep breath and brought my hand to the door. _'You can do this Naminé. You can do this,'_ I thought bravely. I knocked. It felt so loud…or maybe that was the sound of my heart beating. I couldn't tell the difference. I waited. I heard the door unlock and sure enough _he_ was on the other side. I gulped; why did he have to look at me with such dreading eyes?

"Hey…" he began nervously. I timidly waved. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't even know if I knew how to speak. Just looking at him made my whole body feel numb. "W-What brings you here?" he choked out as he ran his hand through his rustled blonde spikes.

"I –umm, got kicked out," I answered quietly. I couldn't bring myself to ask to stay the night. It felt wrong. He stared at me blankly; it was like he didn't understand what I was saying to him. This made me even more nervous. "Would you mind if I just…stayed here for the night? I-I won't be a bother…" I stammered nervously. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh, of course! Please, come in!" he urged. He quickly scooped up my suitcase and grabbed my arm. I was quickly pulled into the apartment and led to Roxas's room. It felt like déjà vu, almost. He quickly sat my suitcase down in the corner and began changing the sheets on his bed.

"What're you doing?" I asked as I slowly approached him. I liked the way he glowed from the moonlight seeping into his only window. It made him look…well, that isn't important.

He turned and gave me a weak smile. "I thought you might want to sleep on fresh sheets," he responded earnestly.

"N-No! I was just going to sleep on the couch!" I exclaimed quickly, "I-I never meant to…n-no, it's fine, really!" I wasn't even sure what I was saying anymore. It all seemed to come out as jumbles. Could he understand what I was saying? Probably not. He just kept staring at me with those dreading eyes. Was I some kind of demon? Did I scare him?

He shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder. "Naminé, I'm not going to treat you like some random house guest. You're important to me and I want you to feel comfortable here," he explained. Not once did he take his eyes off of mine. I felt faint. His gaze was just so captivating. I felt such a strong pull toward him. He said I was important. He wanted me to feel comfortable. He cared, at least to some degree.

"Roxas," I whispered under my breath. The sound of my voice sent chills down my spine. My senses felt like they were on fire. Everything felt so sensuous. I could feel his breath on my face; it sent tingles down my back as I continued to inch closer to him. My breath seized as I felt his hands wrapped around my waist and pull me close to him. "R-Roxas," I squeaked. I felt a sudden twinge of fear as I stared into his blue eyes.

"Naminé…I'm so sorry," he whispered. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on mine. "Please, forgive me for doing this to you. I know you told me to just forget, but I can't just abandon you. I want to be involved. Please…" he begged.

I didn't know how to answer. It was just as Axel said: he wanted to be involved. "But what about Xion?" I croaked.

He removed his head and sighed. "When I explain it to her she'll understand. Don't worry," he answered.

"Okay," I murmured. On the inside I didn't feel okay. How did he expect me not to worry? He finished changing his bed sheets and then turned his attention to me once more. "What is it?" I asked quietly. I couldn't take the silent staring; it made me feel so self-conscious.

"Oh, um, nothing. Well, help yourself to anything in the kitchen and such. I'll be back later tonight if you're still awake and want to talk about…anything," he sputtered out before he quickly left the room. I heard the front door slam shut. He didn't even tell me where he was going. I assumed it was something to do with either needing a drink or needing to see Xion. I sighed and sat on his bed. I wasn't that hungry, but I wasn't tired either.

I stared out the window toward the moon. "What am I supposed to do?" I sighed quietly. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Expect the Impossible has taken the front seat in my writing expeditions. It seems that it is more popular at the moment. So, I shall spend most of my time finishing up this. That does not mean I will be fully neglecting my other stories. This will just have a higher updating rate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Anger

o

x

o

I hardly slept at all. Part of me was waiting for him to come back…and the other part was just filled with dread.

Morning came all too quickly. I rolled out of his bed and trudged to my suitcase to find something suitable to wear. I pulled out one of my white dresses and a lengthy, blue sweater. I quickly changed and shoved my nightgown back into my suitcase. I frowned at it. _'What am I supposed to do? I can't stay here forever and I have no other friends…' _I thought sadly.

I picked up my suitcase and exited Roxas's room. I was surprised to see Larxene and Axel talking in the kitchen. I hadn't expected to see my older sister again. "I guess I better leave," I muttered under my breath. I quickly turned toward the front door and suddenly found my arm attached to the wall by a small dagger. I nearly screamed, but I quickly realized it only went through my shirt.

With wide eyes I turned toward the kitchen to see Larxene glaring at me. Her eyes were practically sparkling. I felt my insides bursting with a sudden adrenaline rush that hadn't happened to me since I was ten and Larxene was chasing me around our childhood house trying to kill me for playing with her dolls. Apparently she didn't like it when I brushed their hair. "L-Larxene!" I gasped loudly as I anxiously tugged at my caught sleeve.

She smirked smugly as she began to approach me. My heart was beating a million times a minute. I didn't like what was happening. I mean, I didn't have much to live for but that didn't mean I was ready to end my life. She placed her hand on the handle of the dagger and gave me a half-chuckle, half-growl. I gulped.

"So, since you got kicked out you thought you'd mooch off my boyfriend and his small, male friend?" she asked dangerously, "I never thought you'd be such a social loaf, _Namie_." How I hated the way she said that.

"I – umm," I stammered as I stared into her frightening blue eyes.

She suddenly began cackling loudly. She yanked the dagger from my sleeve and raised it above my head. I screamed. It was the end! There goes my life. But the dagger hit the ground. I quieted. What just happened? All the evil seemed to have left Larxene's composure. She stared at me blankly with her shoulders slumped. "Why?" she quietly asked. I didn't know what to say. "You could've at least chosen someone rich or something. That runt can't take care of you. Hell, he can't even take care of himself! Axel takes care of him! What were you thinking, Naminé? How could you be this stupid?" she shouted angrily. She grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me as she continued yelling, but I soon tuned out.

This must have been her way of showing she cared. I cracked a small, undetectable smile. Someone in my family did care about me.

x

o

x

Axel, Larxene, and I sat at the dining table eating the meal that Axel cooked. He made vegetable omelets, refried beans, and wheat pancakes. It was all delicious, but I had a feeling he didn't normally cook so healthily. Still, I couldn't complain. It was the best meal I'd had in a while. I watched as the two argued over where I should live. Axel suggested that I stay with him and Roxas while Larxene demanded I stay with one of her trusted friends. I just kept my mouth shut.

"Come on, shouldn't she be with the father?" Axel argued as he chewed on his beans.

"No! He can't provide for her! I don't care if he has some fancy-pancy job. He's a fool!" Larxene yelled as she glared at Axel, "Don't you dare defend him."

I heard the door slam. My heart jumped from the excitement. I turned my head and looked toward the entranceway and there he was. I couldn't help but smile. I'd be an idiot to try and deny the fact that I had missed him. Unfortunately, I was already an idiot for missing him. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when I saw her grab his arm as they walked toward the dining table. Xion. I quickly turned away.

"Hey guys," Roxas greeted with a small wave.

"And who's this? Your next baby-momma?" Larxene hissed. Roxas was flustered; Xion just glared. Axel nervously looked away. I could feel the awkwardness. I almost wanted to excuse myself and go…wait, I had nowhere to go. Roxas and Xion sat down.

Roxas turned to me and smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly.

I blushed. "I-I'm all right," I sputtered nervously as I began to fiddle with my blonde hair. Why did I feel this way? All fluttery and happy because he spoke to me. This was how I felt when I was with Sora.

"Good," he replied smoothly. My body felt hot. Xion coughed. He quickly turned to her and smiled. "Anyway, what were you guys talking about?" Roxas asked as he stared at Larxene and Axel curiously.

"About where Naminé is going to stay," Axel answered nonchalantly.

"I thought she was staying with us?" Roxas replied.

"Honeybear, don't you think a pregnant woman should stay with another woman? Or maybe in some shelter with other pregnant women?" Xion suggested cutely. I scowled under my breath.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "No one asked for your opinion, princess. Naminé needs to stay with someone who can take of her, which is why she's going to stay with one of my friends," she answered snootily. Xion sneered.

I sighed and looked away as they began to argue again. Was this how it was going to be? Other people controlling the way my life went? I frowned. Perhaps I should try to do this on my own. I looked around the table and locked eyes with Xion. She was glaring at me. I frowned and turned away. I didn't like this.

"Look, Xion and I are going to get married. We could adopt the baby and take care of it as a family," Roxas announced. Once again I felt my world shaking underneath my feet, but this time it was from anger. How could he do that to me? I'd forgiven all of his other discrepancies, but this was something that couldn't be forgiven.

I fiercely jumped from my chair and glared at Roxas. He looked bewildered. I didn't even care that I had knocked the chair to the ground. I was angry. "What makes you think you have the right to take the child away from me?" I shouted. My face felt like it was on fire. I couldn't control this rage.

"I thought you'd prefer this, Naminé," Roxas mumbled, "I didn't want to burden you with our mistake."

I clenched my fists. "That's what you refer to our child too? A mistake! How dare you? You don't deserve to be around it if you're just going to call it a mistake! The only mistake was meeting you!" I shouted. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "I was stupid to think this would ever work. You'll never see me, will you?"

"You bitch! How dare you scream at him?" Xion screamed back. She stood from her chair.

I scowled. "You're the bitch! You only cared about Roxas when you realized he was unavailable! I wasn't even really dating him. I was just helping him make you realize he was a catch!" I replied furiously. With those words said, I turned around, grabbed my suitcase, and stormed out of the apartment. I didn't even look back when I slammed the door.

o

x

o

I caught a bus and went to the studio. My father turned off my phone so I couldn't call Sora for a ride. I entered the building and saw that everyone was already hard at work. I sighed and walked to my area and sat my suitcase among my other belongings. Before I could even gather my materials Sora ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. I was so confused, but still too angry to even enjoy it.

He pulled away and frowned at me. "I was beginning to think you had died. I heard you fainted during your exam and was hospitalized. I was worried," he explained as he studied me, "But you look okay now."

I smiled and nodded. "Sorry to worry you," I managed to utter.

He glanced at the suitcase in the corner. "What's that for? Going somewhere?" he asked curiously. The blank look in his eyes was cute.

I shook my head. "I got kicked out," I answered quietly. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

Sora gasped loudly. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked with a voice full of concern. I only looked away and shook my head. "Then I demand that you stay with Kairi and I. She won't mind; she loves you," he offered earnestly.

I smiled. At least someone did. "All right," I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's my last night in the dorm so I figured I might as well write up a chapter during my study break. They're giving out free cookies downstairs so I'm waiting for that. When you get to college you appreciate free food waaay more than you did before. Trust me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Kairi

o

x

o

I finished another painting. It was of a faceless mother and her faceless child all in blacks and grays. I thought it suited my mood. I covered it and turned to face where Sora was still splattering paint all over his canvas. He was more creative and abstract than I was with my artwork. He would just get out a bunch of paint and slash at the canvas till he felt he had a masterpiece. He was an interesting artist, but it worked for him.

I continued to watch as he let his inspiration flow. I found myself getting a little drowsy and hungry. It was only four in the afternoon and I felt very sluggish. I yawned as my eyes began to droop. My thoughts began to wander as I fought to stay awake. I didn't even notice that Sora was standing in front of me till he poked my nose.

"Ow," I murmured as I stared at him lazily, "What is it?"

He grinned. "You look pretty tired. Want me to take you back to my place?" he offered. Before I could even answer he had my suitcase in his hands and was lifting me from my chair. I could only mumble my thanks as he happily rushed me out of the studio.

The drive to Sora's was pretty short. I didn't realize he lived so close to the studio. I now felt guilty for all those times I asked him to go out of his way to pick me up. He had always assured me my house was on the way there. I didn't ask him about it, though. I was more concerned with the fact I was finally going to see Sora's place. I'd always dreamt of seeing it, but never actually had the chance. This would've been perfect if he wasn't already engaged and I wasn't pregnant.

We walked up the steps that lead to his apartment door. He continued to carry my suitcase and I quietly followed behind him. He arrived at the door and stuck the key in. "Hey, Naminé," he began.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Why did you get kicked out?" he asked just as curiously as I had.

I gulped. There was no way I could possibly tell Sora that I was impregnated by the guy I fake dated. I nervously looked away. I didn't even know what a good lie would be. He sighed and gave me a pat on the head. "Well, you can tell me whenever you're ready. There's no rush," he said with a smile. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. My ears were awakened by the sound of loud, pop music pumping throughout the apartment. "Kairi! I'm home and guess who's with me!" he screamed as he walked farther into the abode.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway as I fumbled with my shoes. Maybe it was a bad idea deciding to stay with Kairi and Sora. They were engaged after all. I would probably be intruding on their… "coupley-ness".

"Who?" Kairi shrieked excitedly.

"Go look!" Sora laughed loudly.

Kairi scurried from wherever she was into the entranceway. She shrieked so loudly at the sight of me. I nearly fainted from the embarrassment. "Oh my gosh! It's Naminé!" she cried happily. She happily ran over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. After she pulled away I wondered if I was even still pregnant. "OH my gosh! What's going on?" she asked both of us. I looked to Sora for an explanation; I was still out of breath from the killer hug.

"Naminé needs a place to stay so I told her she could stay with us for as long as she needed," Sora answered nonchalantly, "So, I put her suitcase in the guest room. Can you help her unpack? I'm not quite done with what I was doing at the studio so I'll be back home later."

Kairi pouted cutely. "Okay, but hurry back," she begged innocently. Sora kissed her forehead, smiled at me, and was gone in a flash of light.

Kairi turned and grinned at me. "I'm so excited to have you here!" she squealed. She grabbed my hand and led me to the guest room while she ranted on about how she loved my latest piece. I was too busy taking in my surroundings to really understand what she was saying to me.

She pushed open the door to the guest room and said, "Tada!"

I looked around. It was a pretty basic room. White walls, white bed sheets, white furniture, wooden flooring. It was almost like being home. "This is nice," I complimented as I walked toward my single suitcase.

"I'm glad you like it," Kairi chirped as she ran her finger across the surface of the dresser. I assumed she was checking for dust. "Anyway, why don't you get settled and I'll make you something to eat. Sora always comes back hungry so I'm going to assume you're hungry too. So, just meet me in the kitchen when you're ready! Oh, and the bathroom's the last door on the right. Kay? See ya soon!" And she was gone in a flash.

I let out a sigh of relief. No wonder Sora decided to marry her. She had more energy than him, and I didn't even know that was possible. Still, I felt bad for judging Kairi before. She seemed nice enough. Sora picked a good woman, unlike Roxas who just had no taste at all. I frowned as I unzipped my suitcase. _'No point in thinking about him,' _I thought as I shoved my clothes into the drawers. I didn't bring any hangers for the closet so I just put my empty suitcase in there. I set all of my other items on the surfaces of my new dresser and vanity area.

I poked my head into the hallway and heard Kairi humming along with her pop music. She had turned it down. I guess she saw how overwhelmed I was. I slowly walked down the hallway with my arms around me. I glanced into the kitchen and found Kairi head first in the fridge. I cleared my throat and she happily turned around and smiled at me. "All settled?" she asked kindly as she pulled out some sandwich meats.

"Yeah," I mumbled quietly as I stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Come sit down, silly!" Kairi beckoned. She even pulled out a chair for me. This was strange. I hesitantly sat down and watched as she began making me a sandwich. "So, how has it been, Naminé? Sora says he hasn't seen you around the studio much," Kairi began.

"Um, it's been okay," I lied.

"Just okay? Well, that isn't good," Kairi said with a small whine. She finished the sandwich and turned and set it in front of me. "Have you been really busy with things?" she inquired as she sat down across from me at the island counter.

"You could say that," I mumbled as I took the sandwich into my hands. She was right; I was really hungry. I took my first bite and was amazed at how good the sandwich tasted.

She smiled. "Soo, how's your love life?" Kairi suddenly asked. I nearly choked on the sandwich. She quickly leapt from her chair to get a glass of water as I coughed the half chewed pieces of food. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she helped me clean myself off, "Was I prying?"

I didn't know what to say to that without sounding rude. "Um, no," I mumbled, "It's just an awkward question." There was silence. I could feel her eyes staring at me. What was she staring at so intently? Was there food in my hair? Did I have something on my face? I turned and looked at her and she had the most peculiar look on her face. Sympathy. But what was she suddenly feeling so sympathetic? "Is there something wrong?" I bravely asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's just strange," she quietly mumbled. I was confused. What was strange? "Naminé, stand up for me real quick?" she asked quietly. I complied. What was she staring at?

She inched closer to me and directed her eyes downward. My face quickly reddened. Was she some kind of bisexual pervert? Then, she spoke.

"Naminé, how long have you been pregnant?" she asked.

I nearly had a heart attack. "W-What?" I stammered nervously. I could feel the burning of my flushed face. This seriously could not be happening.

She grabbed my hands and gave them a comforting squeeze. "This is why you needed a place to stay, huh? You got kicked out of your house. I'm so sorry, Naminé," she whispered apologetically.

"How could you tell?" I asked fearfully.

She took my hand and led me to a mirror. It was then I finally realized that I had what Larxene would call a 'baby bump'. It was exaggerated by the fact that it brought up the front of my dress slightly. I looked pregnant. "Oh dear," I whispered fearfully. Did that mean everyone at the studio, including Sora, also knew?

"At first, I thought maybe you were just a little tubby, but then I could tell by the way you were acting. I was once in the same situation as you," Kairi explained.

I was not expecting to hear that. "What?" I blurted out. She giggled. "Uh, sorry," I quickly apologized.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. It was my boyfriend of two years that knocked me up. Once he found out he left me and my parents kicked me out of the house. I had nowhere to go and one day I met Sora at Malmart. He saw me shivering outside the doors and invited me to come over to his place. He gave me a warm meal and we talked for hours. I got up to leave but he insisted I stay as long as I needed to. I ended up losing the baby, but from it I gained a person that I cherish very much," Kairi explained with a sad smile.

"I don't know what to say," I murmured.

She gave me a friendly hug and smiled. "There's nothing to say! We just have to make sure you eat right so you can have a healthy baby. So, if you don't mind my asking, how did this happen to you?" Kairi asked curiously.

It was then I told Kairi everything, minus the facts that I fake dated Roxas and was in love with Sora. I don't know why, but I felt like I could trust her. It was if I had known her for years and years. We quickly became friends. And once Sora got home we explained the situation to him together. He was shocked at first, but he understood my pain. He told me I could stay as long as I wanted and that he would make sure Roxas never went near me again. It was supposed to be a happy moment, yet I felt so internally conflicted.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the new update so I hope you enjoy it. I'm delighted to read your reviews and see such good feedback. It's nice to know I'm doing a good job. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Baby

o

x

o

It'd been a month and at least two weeks and I hadn't heard anything from Roxas. Nothing at all. Sora hadn't even heard from him. Occasionally Larxene and Axel would drop by, because they figured out where I was staying. They apologized for everything and liked to bring me and the soon-to-be child gifts. I was already four months in, and I was getting fatter by the day. Kairi liked to call it roundness, but I just felt fat and ugly. Sora and I had become good friends. He even introduced me to his other friends; Riku, Selphie, and Tidus. They were all nice people, though Riku sometimes creeps me out. Life was all right for the most part, though.

I wasn't at all bothered by the fact Roxas hadn't come to apologize or even talk at all. Nope, wasn't bothered at all…not one bit.

"Naminé!"

I stifled a scream. Kairi and Sora laughed. I sighed and looked down at the bowl of cereal I had managed to fall asleep in. "I'm sorry," I mumbled embarrassedly.

Kairi giggled and began patting the milk off of my chin with a napkin. "Don't worry about it, Namie (my new nickname), it's natural to be a little, extra tired," Kairi explained. It was what she was always telling me. The other day I was craving celery and hot sauce, but apparently that's also natural. "Anyway, why don't you get cleaned up and I'll drive you to your doctor's appointment. Oh, and don't forget your prenatal vitamins," Kairi ordered as I began to walk down the hall. She was almost like a mother to me, but in the friend sort of way. We'd grown really close over the last month.

I looked in the mirror of the bathroom and sighed. The only good thing about pregnancy was that my breasts were larger. At least after I delivered and lost the baby weight it'd be easier to attract a man to help me take care of it. I began washing my face as I listened to the sounds of Sora and Kairi's muffled voices from the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. They always seemed to have something to talk about when I was gone. I crammed some prenatal vitamins in my mouth and left the bathroom.

I re-entered the kitchen and Kairi smiled at me. "Ready to go?" she asked cheerily.

I wish I had packed a winter coat. It was so cold outside and I didn't have the funds to buy one at the moment. Kairi had lent me her old one, but it wasn't as warm as it should be. I shivered as we entered the building. Kairi let me rest in the waiting area while she took care of checking me in.

I had to admit, I was a little nervous. I wasn't much for doctors mainly because Vexen liked to play doctor and patient with me when we were little. Somehow I always ended up 'dying' in some freak doctor test. He was a psychotic child. I just prayed this doctor would not be as sadistic.

"The doctor will see us soon," Kairi announced as she sat down in the chair beside me. She placed her hand gently on my arm and smiled. "You look kind of nervous and pale. Are you all right?" she asked as she placed a hand on my forehead.

I couldn't help but blush a little. It was still strange to me that someone cared so much about me. I shook my head. "No, I'm all right. Just a little flushed is all," I answered with a sigh.

"Going to take a nap after this?" Kairi asked.

I shook my head. "No, I thought I might stop by the gallery and work on some more paintings. I doubt I'll get anywhere, though. I've lost my inspiration lately," I explained, which was followed by another one of my sighs. I found that I had been sighing quite a bit lately.

x

o

x

o

We sat quietly till the nurse called my name. It felt weird hearing my father's last name knowing that I wasn't considered part of the family anymore. Kairi and I followed the nurse into a room where she checked my weight, height, and vitals. Everything was fine. That was a relief. Now it was time for the ultrasound. After all, had to make sure the baby was all right.

I laid on the table and watched as the nurse readied the machine, then she went to fetch the doctor. Kairi was sitting beside me flipping through a magazine. It looked pop-culture-ish. Kairi was into that sort of thing. She loved learning about celebrities and their lives. It slightly explained why she was so interested in my life; to her I was some sort of celebrity.

"How are you, Ms. Naminé," the doctor announced. It was the same blonde woman from before; Doctor Quistis Trepe.

"I'm fine," I answered quietly.

She gave me a kind smile as she began rubbing the necessary 'goop' on my belly. I blanked out for the rest of the process. My thoughts were too consumed by other thoughts, like Roxas. Even though he completely offended me, I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. No one ever talked about him.

"Well, Naminé the baby looks good," Doctor Trepe announced as she moved around the ultrasound. I looked to the screen and stifled a smile. It was always such an unreal feeling to see what was growing inside of me on screen. Doctor Trepe took some ultrasound pictures and then left.

Kairi giggled, "You look so surprised every time you see your baby."

I blushed. "It's just a strange feeling is all," I answered quietly.

Kairi giggled again. "No need to be so embarrassed. I completely understand. So, you know you could totally ask about the gender of the baby," Kairi added.

I had never even considered learning its gender till it was born. I was kind of afraid to know. If it was a girl I would only feel pity. If it was a boy I would feel wrong for depriving him of his father.

I decided not to ask.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Double update! Call it a Christmas favor. Hope your Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate brings you lots and lots of joy! Oh, and I apologize in advance for the language, but it was too good to edit out. Sorry!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

Confession

x

o

x

A week had passed since the appointment. I and the baby were perfectly healthy. Nothing new. I walked down the street in front of the gallery looking for inspiration for some new pieces. I hadn't had inspiration in a while; it seemed it had disappeared with Roxas and the discovery of pregnancy. I inwardly sighed and continued to walk. Kairi said light exercise was good for pregnant women anyway.

I continued to walk down the street. I looked to the sky and saw some birds flying around. They almost looked lost. _'Must be because of the cold weather,'_ I thought as I continued on.

"Naminé."

I paused. Did someone call me? I continued to walk. My back was aching.

"Naminé!"

I paused again. Someone had to be calling me. I turned around and saw none other than Roxas. My body flushed. I didn't know what to do. Should I talk to him? Should I run away? Should I say more mean words? All I could do was stare as he slowly approached. I felt my palms grow sweaty as those beautiful eyes stared me down.

"Naminé…I – well, um. Hi," he greeted nervously.

I stifled a sigh. I suddenly found that I really was not in the mood for this. "What is it?" I asked, "You want something, so just tell me and leave."

Roxas looked shocked at my frank, unwelcoming tone. Well, what did he expect? Hugs? Kisses? I missed you's? Ha.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Still angry, huh? I'm really sorry about what I said, Naminé. I didn't mean to offend you. I just felt like I didn't want to ruin your life by having you take care of my child. I didn't want to be any more of a burden than I already had been. I didn't think you deserved the pain…I'm really sorry," Roxas confessed.

My anger vanished. How could I continue to be angry at him when he was trying to help me? I'm just a big softie. I gave him a small smile. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I thought you thought I was unfit to raise the child, so I got mad. So, let's just put it behind us," I suggested.

"Sounds good. Want to get a bite to eat? We have a lot of catching up to do," Roxas offered with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Sure," I replied nervously. Somehow, I felt I wouldn't enjoy this conversation. Still, I couldn't resist him. My heart was fluttering and my knees were weak, but I didn't know why.

Roxas took me to a sandwich shop; it was my request. We sat across from each other at a booth with a window view. I mostly stared out of it while Roxas informed me of his current job accomplishments. It was like he was trying to avoid the topic at hand with small talk.

"Naminé," he suddenly said seriously.

I quickly turned my head toward him. "W-What?" I replied; my cheeks flushed.

"You haven't touched your sandwich. You have to stay nourished to take care of the baby," Roxas ordered as he pushed my plate further toward me. "Eat up," he said with an amused smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Kairi," I playfully grumbled. Nevertheless, I picked up the sandwich and began to eat. I was so happy my favorite tasted like a favorite again.

"Anyway, I also have more news," Roxas announced, "I moved out of Axel's apartment."

"Well, that's a big achievement. Where do you live now?" I asked curiously. I never expected him to stop loafing off of Axel. It was a pleasant surprise. Our baby would have a father that could take care of himself. What a weird thought: our baby.

Roxas eyes seemed to glimmer. "I bought a two-bedroom, one-story town house," he answered happily. I couldn't help but be happy for him. He was practically beaming. I halfway wanted to beam with him.

"That's great," I congratulated," I'm so happy for you."

Roxas leaned in closer to me and smiled. His smile was so…handsome. I felt my heartbeat increase as he stared so deeply into my eyes with that playful expression. "I want you to come see it," he said excitedly.

How could I refuse?

o

x

o

It was absolutely stunning. From the moment I entered the house I was taken away. It was so well-furnished and decorated. I was amazed Roxas had such taste. He showed me every nook and cranny of his new abode. It was all so lovely. He ended the tour with the bedroom he claimed as his. It looked exactly like the one in Axel's apartment except it was completely blue and larger.

I sat at the foot of his bed and took it all in. "This is amazing," I breathed happily.

Roxas smiled and took a seat next to me. "Yeah, with my promotion and pay raise I was able to afford this. This is definitely the place for me. I can't wait to share it," Roxas announced happily.

I paused. What was I getting so happy about? It's not like I was going to live here, ever. I frowned. Xion was probably already in the process of moving in. I turned to him and gave him a fake smile. "Well, I'm sure Xion will love it here. But I think I should be going," I said as I slowly stood to my feet. It was hard to maneuver around with a growing belly.

"Naminé, stay," Roxas called quietly. He grabbed onto my wrist and looked me in the eye. "I still haven't told you the best part," he continued quietly.

I frowned. "And what's the best part? You're going to marry Xion in the backyard?" I asked almost meanly, but very sarcastically. I instantly felt remorse. To my surprise, he shook his head. "Then what?" I asked.

He stood and pulled me into an embrace. My heart fluttered again from the heat of his body. I almost felt faint as he held me so dearly. The sensations of his body spread throughout mine as I felt myself falling to his relentless charm. "Naminé," he whispered into my ear. His breath made my ear tingle. I felt chills run down my spine. "I broke up with Xion," he confessed, "Because I realized it wasn't going to work out."

"I-I'm sorry. I know you loved her," I forced out. It was so difficult to talk with all the emotions rushing through me. I felt like I was on the edge of reality. It was so surreal.

He pulled away and held my shoulders. "Naminé, all I want is to be with you. I know I messed up before. But we can make this work. I want to be with you. I want to be with our child. Fuck Xion! She isn't who I thought she was. And she has nothing on you," Roxas boldly confessed.

I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. My mind was spinning. He said he loved Xion. Why on earth did he want to be with me? Was it just because of the baby? "I-I don't know. I-I just don't know, Roxas. What's with the sudden change of heart? Is it just because I'm pregnant?" I asked desperately. I needed more than just wanting. Why couldn't someone just tell me that they loved me? Or even needed, I could live with needed.

"Naminé, please be with me. I love you. I need you. It isn't just because of the baby, I promise. Even when we didn't know about it, I was captivated by you. You were and still are so important to me. I don't regret the day we met and I don't regret what we did after. I'm so grateful that I was able to meet you. Please believe me. I don't understand it either, but I don't care to understand," Roxas vowed. It was like he was reading my mind. Before I could speak another word he quickly pulled me close and kissed me.

I felt this sense of rightness and euphoria pour through my body as his lips fiercely and passionately met with mine. It was amazing. And I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around him hungrily and kissed him as passionately as I could. He loved me and he needed me. And I was beginning to think that I loved him and needed him too.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you went into the New Year well! I did; I was at Ikki-Con in Austin, Texas. Were any of you? Lol. Wouldn't that be funny? Anyway, here's your first update for the New Year 2011. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Prove it

o

x

o

I don't know why, but I slapped him. I slapped him as hard as I could and now he was staring at me holding his cheek in pain. I didn't have an answer as to why. I just felt so full of emotions I couldn't control. I was so confused.

"Naminé…" Roxas whispered. He removed his hand from his cheek and I could see the red imprint of my hand. He took a step forward. I took a step back. "Naminé, what's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

I shook my head. "I-I can't do this. I thought I could, but I don't know Roxas," I shakily explained.

"Why? I can take care of you and the baby. I can be there for you!" he cried.

"Then why haven't you?" I asked, "Where have you been, Roxas?" He fell silent. I let out a sigh. I knew he wasn't going to answer me. How could he? Any answer he gave would just make the situation worse. I turned toward the door and began to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Just think about it, okay? I really want this to work between us. Just let me prove that I love you. Give me a chance," Roxas begged.

"I'll give you a chance. But pregnancies don't last forever, you know," I answered.

x

o

x

"Namie, you awake?"

I yawned and sat up in my bed. Kairi was already in my bedroom with a plate of eggs and bacon. She smiled at me and placed the plate on my lap. "Good morning," I groggily answered.

"Morning!" she chirped happily.

I smiled. "You're in a good mood this morning," I commented as I began to eat a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, I'm still so happy for you," she said with a smile, "You should be glad Roxas wants to be involved."

I sighed and gave her a playful frown. "It's just too sudden for me. He disappears then comes back expecting me to run into his arms crying? I know I'm kind of fragile, but still…" I muttered to myself.

Kairi gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Lookie here, missy. I understand you're a little upset with him, but you should look at the big picture. He wants to be with you. Isn't that what matters the most? Who cares what happened in the past? And if that isn't enough, think of this way. He dumped that bitchy Xion for you! Ha, sweet revenge," Kairi cheered evilly. I couldn't help but giggle. The thought of smiting Xion was sweet. I couldn't help but imagine her face when Roxas broke the news to her. When did I become so vengeful? Must be the hormones.

"Anyway, Sora says they want you at the gallery today so he's waiting for you in the living room," Kairi announced as she left my bedroom.

I stared at the ceiling and sighed. I needed to make a pros and cons list for Roxas. If I moved in with him I wouldn't be burdening Sora and Kairi anymore. Also, with his money I could still pursue my own career and wouldn't be struggling to get by. Still, what if I become a burden to him? Or what if he changes his mind and leaves me?

I poked at my eggs. What was I doing to do?

I finished my breakfast and got ready for the day. Once I was dressed and presentable I walked to the living room and found Sora there flipping through the channels on the television. "Good morning," I announced as I walked over to where he was seated on the couch.

He grinned at me. "Nice to see you awake. Did you sleep well?" he asked curiously as he turned the television off. I nodded. "Well, let's get going then. Kairi already left," Sora announced.

"She already left?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled and headed toward the door. I was so confused.

o

x

o

We got to the gallery within fifteen minutes. I quickly entered the building eager to see what was going on. Pence was at the door to greet me. He smiled at me. "Hey, long time no see," Pence greeted with a polite wave.

I returned the favor. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Why don't you go in and see for yourself?" Pence suggested happily.

I nodded and pushed through the second pair of double doors. I was surprised to see a crowd inside the gallery. I pushed through the crowd and surprised to find that it led to my area. I spotted Roxas and my boss talking. I was so confused. I watched as Roxas handed him munny and grinned. What was going on? I shoved past the last person and announced my presence by clearing my throat.

"Oh, Naminé! This man has decided to buy all of your work!" my boss announced happily.

I stared at Roxas in disbelief. "What?" was all I could utter. Roxas only grinned at me; I felt my heart flutter.

He approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I told you. I'm going to prove it to you, Naminé. And my first course of action was to buy all of your work to decorate our house with," he explained, "That way you can be surrounded by all of your precious paintings. I know how much they mean to you."

I was speechless.

"I'll see you around," Roxas said with a smile before he walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: New update! I've thought long and hard about what should go into this chapter, and I've decided to do something a little cliché. But! It should be cute if done right. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh! I hope you enjoy my little allusion, haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Sleeping Over

o

x

o

I sat in front of the vanity mirror and brushed my hair quietly. Kairi and Sora were already asleep in their room; the apartment was completely quiet. It seemed like a good time to think to myself. I had so much to think about. When did my life become so complicated? I hadn't seen my sister or Axel in ages. There was a baby on the way and I wasn't even with its father. Roxas was trying to prove his love for me. Oh, and I was getting fatter and fatter by the minute, or so it seemed. I sighed heavily as I continued brushing the soft, blonde locks. The motion was almost soothing. Almost.

My eyes were drawn to my reflection. I looked so tired and worn down. I wondered if I had always looked that way. I could remember a time when I was full of life, faintly. Surely, at one point I was a little attractive?

I paused. I turned toward the window. I heard a sound. Something had definitely hit the window pane. My mind instantly concocted scenarios in which a masked man entered the window and stole me away in a plot to sell me for munny. I fearfully stood up and began to creep closer to the window.

There it was again. That noise. I felt my heart flutter a bit as I continued to cautiously approach the window of doom. I slightly leaned forward and peered through the panes. I was instantly relieved when I saw Roxas outside and not some villain in black. I suddenly felt angry that he scared me. I quickly yanked open the window and shouted, "What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Roxas only grinned. "I wanted your attention and that was the only way to get it!" he cried back to me.

I leaned out the window a little further and rested my head in my hands. "So, what did you need my attention for?" I asked casually.

"I've come to serenade you!" Roxas announced proudly.

I didn't know whether to frown or to smile at that. I never knew that Roxas sang or could sing. I was slightly afraid that he couldn't sing. It would be so embarrassingly to have Roxas horribly singing at my window. "Oh," was all I could utter.

He sprung into action. I watched as he revealed his battery powered stereo. He flipped a switch and music began to pump out of the speakers. I recognized the melody but I couldn't put my finger on what song he was about to sing. Then he sang. The song was Simple and Clean. As I expected, it wasn't the greatest thing in the world. He sounded terrible. Still, somehow the action was sweet. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt at wooing me. That was what he was trying to do, right?

Once he finished he took a bow. I thought that was kind of charming and ended up giggling, which only made him grin wider. "So, what'd you think?" Roxas asked.

"You were absolutely awful," I choked out. The giggles seemed to just flow out. But that was okay, because he laughed along. We shared a nice laugh before some lady threw a shoe at him from her window.

x

o

x

o

"That lady has good aim," I complimented as I tended to Roxas's newly-made black eye. The heel of the boot had got him right in the socket.

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone's a critic. Thanks for helping me out, though. I probably would've just let my eye swell up," he said with a small smile. I didn't understand how he could smile with all the pain he must be feeling, but it was a nice gesture. I smiled back. "So, do you mind if I stay the night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I held the bag of frozen peas on his face.

"Like sleep with you, but just sleeping," he explained, "I did get hit in the eye, you know. I can't drive home like this."

He made a valid point. I wouldn't want him driving with only one good eye. "Well, you have no other choice. I can get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch," I offered, "I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind taking you in the morning."

Roxas scratched the back of his neck. "That's not exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose it'll do," he mumbled.

I wasn't so sure I was ready for Roxas to sleep next to me. It just seemed like it would feel weird after everything that happened. Still, I couldn't deny the part of me that kind of wanted to sleep next to Roxas just to see what it would be like. Since I barely had any memory of the last time we slept together. Still, another part of it seemed scary. As much as I tried to deny it, I wanted to be close to Roxas. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just confused is all," was my simple reply.

He smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You know, Naminé. You don't have to be so strong all the time. I can take care of your heart if you let me," Roxas cooed. I fell silent. No one had ever said that to me before. Not even my own parents had ever offered to 'take care of me' and that was their job. Sure, Vexen offered to 'take care of me' quite a bit, but that was different. I felt my heart flutter as his deep, blue eyes stared into mine. I could tell my face was already pink. "Naminé," he whispered. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Naminé." More chills.

"Naminé? Hello? Are you going to get me those blankets or what?" Roxas asked. I hadn't even noticed I had spaced out. I instantly flushed.

"Y-Yeah, be right back," I muttered before I scurried away in my embarrassment. It was clear to me now more than ever, I was falling for Roxas.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: New update! I've thought long and hard about what should go into this chapter, and I've decided to do something a little cliché. But! It should be cute if done right. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh! I hope you enjoy my little allusion, haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Longing

o

x

o

"So that was last night's racket? Heh, to think I thought I was dreaming," Kairi laughed.

I sighed at Kairi; she didn't understand. "I know he's not the best singer, but…" I trailed off into my own thoughts. I felt this fluttery feeling inside of me that I used to get when Sora spoke to me. Just the thought of Roxas was enough to make my insides turn to jello.

"Naminé, you're blushing!" Kairi teased me. This only caused my blush to deepen as I tried in vain to hide my face. "If you like him, why not try and move in with him?" she suggested genuinely.

I crossed my arms over my belly. "You're just trying to get rid of me," I jokingly accused. Kairi gasped but before she could even utter words of apology I laughed and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Just kidding, but I don't know. I'm not sure I can trust him," I explained with a frown, "I don't know if he's going to randomly decide to go back to Xion or that maybe he doesn't want to be a father anymore. Or what if he just doesn't like me anymore and kicks me out and steals my baby."

Kairi shook her head at me. "You worry way too much. Just give it a shot. Who knows, things might _actually _work out for you," she teased.

I smiled weakly. I wasn't sure I was willing to take the risk to find out. Why was I so scared?

Kairi sighed and shook her head again. "You need to learn to relax and enjoy life, Naminé. Else you're going to miss out on all the golden opportunities! Anyway, I gotta jet so I'll see you tonight at dinner. Love ya!" she cried as she closed the front door. I hadn't even noticed she'd left the dining table. I really wasn't all there.

x

o

x

_Briing, Briing_

I stirred at the sound of my ringing cell phone. I had decided to take a nap since I didn't want to go out to work at the gallery today. I checked the caller I.D. and saw none other than Roxas's name flashing on my phone. My heart nearly jumped. Should I answer? Of course I should answer. I answered. "Hello?" I answered trying my best not to sound as terrified as I was.

"_Hey, Naminé. Would you mind coming over? I'm having a bit of hard time getting around with this black eye."_

"O-Oh, sure. I'll be over soon," I answered back and hung up. I was far too nervous to say anything else into the phone. I pulled myself out of my bed and slipped on my shoes that were conveniently at the edge of my bed. I grabbed my purse and a light jacket and began my walk to Roxas's new abode. Lucky for me, he only lived a couple of blocks away. I couldn't help but think he chose to be near to Sora and Kairi on purpose.

I walked quickly and was there within twenty minutes. I was very tired once I reached his doorstep, though. I rung the doorbell and waited for him to answer the door. I could hear him shifting around inside. He yanked open the door and I gasped at the sight of his eye. It looked horrible; it was completely clamped shut and all sorts of dark purple hues. "Oh, Roxas!" I gasped as I hurried inside the house.

"Oh, right…I'm pretty unattractive, eh?" he joked. I grabbed his hand and led him toward the kitchen. I didn't even tingle at the touch; I guess my maternal instincts had turned on or something. I opened his freezer and pulled out the first frozen packet I saw; it was peas and carrots. I placed it on his eye and helped him hold it in place.

"You should really take care of yourself better," I slightly scolded with a playful frown, "No wonder you're having so many troubles."

Roxas chuckled, "I'm a guy, Naminé. I need a woman's touch." I couldn't help but blush. Was he flirting with me? He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Well, anyway. Would you mind helping me make some lunch? I haven't eaten anything since I got home," Roxas explained.

"Oh, I can do that," I mumbled nervously, "Do you want anything in particular? You know minus peas and carrots." I giggled nervously. Was that my attempt at being funny? I was such a dork. I bet the baby was even scolding me for being so awkward.

"Just something simple, Naminé. A sandwich will do fine," Roxas answered, "But I'm gonna go rest my head on the couch." I nodded as he began to stumble away. I didn't know losing vision in one eye could affect a person so much. I frowned; I felt responsible for his injury. It was my fault he was even out there in the first place, after all. I had to make it up to him somehow.

o

x

o

Roxas ate his turkey and cheese sandwich and was now fast asleep in his bed. I sat next to him watching him sleep. This was mainly because I was drawn to his gentle appearance and the bed looked rather comfortable. I was also pretty tired. I smiled. I couldn't help but like this feeling. I liked being next to Roxas; it felt right.

I lifted my hand and began to run it through his blonde spikes. His hair was softer than I imagined it would be. It felt nice between my fingers. I sighed as my smile dropped. What was I doing? I couldn't do this. I was only going to end up hurt if I allowed myself to fall for Roxas. I withdrew my hand and gently slipped off the bed. It was time for me to go back to the apartment. He would be fine when he woke up.

I quietly closed his bedroom door behind me and made my way to the front door. I couldn't help but look around me as I did. The house was so beautiful. I couldn't help but feel a little emotional at the thought of him buying it just for me and the baby. Did he really care or was this some kind of joke?

"Naminé!"

I felt my hairs stand on end. How did he know I was leaving? I turned around and fell right into Roxas's arms. "Where are you going?" he asked as he held me close. I couldn't even respond; I was just so shocked at the turn of events. "I need you here with me, Naminé. I know you don't trust me or want to believe it's true…but it is. Please, just stay. Just for one night," Roxas begged as he began to stroke my honey locks.

How could I resist his begging? How could I resist it when I knew I wanted to stay? "Okay," was all I managed to utter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! I totally apologize, I've had this update just sitting in my computer for a while. It's kind of a fail if you think about it. But here it is! The next chapters are gonna heat up!**

**Note: I should have posted this weeks ago! But for some reason fanfiction kept glitching on me and I couldn't! I am so sorry, but here it is at long last!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Time Together

o

x

o

I was lying in bed next to him. I couldn't believe this. It was already three in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. Roxas was already fast asleep, but I couldn't contain my mix of disbelief and excitement. I felt so inexplicably happy it was ridiculous. But this time it was a good kind of ridiculous. I looked over and smiled at his sleeping face. I definitely wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.

I turned away and let out a happy sigh. I closed my eyes and tried to create some sort of internal peace, but then I heard a phone ring. It wasn't mine. My eyes snapped open and I looked around for the source. I peered past Roxas and saw that he had just received a text message, but it didn't say who it was from. Roxas hadn't budged at the sound so I decided to a do a little snooping. It couldn't hurt right? I could tell him about it when he woke up.

I reached past him rather sneakily and picked up his phone. I clicked on the buttons and opened the message, it was from Xion. I felt my blood begin to boil as I read what she had sent. She was asking for a second chance and was insulting me. I stifled a growl. _'How dare she call me a gold digger!' _I thought with anger. The message ended with a wink and a virtual kiss. I put the phone back and grumbled to myself. I thought she was out of his life.

I was certainly going to ask him about this in the morning. For now, I just needed to get some rest. Besides, the baby didn't need the stress.

x

o

x

The morning came and I was already in interrogation mode. I woke up in a rather angry mood. I think Roxas could tell by the way I was treating him. He asked me if I wanted any breakfast and I just stormed into the bathroom, which was where I was now pacing around in circles. I didn't even know how I was going to approach the subject. What could I possibly say?

'_Oh, hey Roxas I went through your phone last night and was very offended by what Xion sent you, because I'm a snooper,' _I instantly knocked the thought from my mind. This was bad. I had no right to judge him or even decide who he could talk to. But still, he said him and Xion were over. I couldn't and wouldn't be with him if she was going to continue to interrupt our lives.

"Naminé? Are you okay in there?"

I nearly freaked out at the sound of his voice. Suddenly my cold exterior had melted and I was no longer ready to face him. I couldn't be that strong; I wasn't that strong. I began to panic as I realized I hadn't even bothered to lock the door.

"I'm coming in!" Roxas announced as he opened the door. He stared at me with such a concerned stare I couldn't resist. "What's wrong? You look troubled," he asked as he put an arm around me.

"Just a bad morning," I lied with a deceitful smile.

He frowned at me. I froze. It looked like he wasn't going to buy my façade. "I know there's more going on here," he sternly replied, "But if you don't want to tell me, I understand. We can build trust up later, I guess."

"It isn't about trust!" I blurted out. Then again, maybe it was. "It's just that last night I saw you got a text from Xion, and I-I didn't know what to think," I explained nervously. I didn't mean to sound like a snooper, but it was unavoidable.

Roxas smiled at me. "Don't worry about her. She just has letting go issues, nothing for you be concerned with. I won't let anything get in-between us, especially not her," he vowed, "Now, what do you want for breakfast? You can have absolutely anything."

That was it? Conversation over? I had so many questions, but I didn't want to bring up old news. I should have been content with his answer, but I wasn't. "Just some eggs I guess," I mumbled in response. Food wasn't really on my mind at the moment.

"Sure thing, have you taken your vitamins yet?" Roxas asked. I nodded. He then excused himself from the bathroom and went to go fix breakfast. I let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day; I could already feel it in the air.

x

o

x

Breakfast was over and now we were seated in the living room watching some television. I had to admit it was really relaxing being able to sit on the couch with Roxas. I just wanted to cozy up next to him and fall asleep.

"So, how do you want to spend the rest of the day?" Roxas asked without moving his eyes from the television screen. Typical male.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you have to go to work?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "I took the day off last night," he explained, "I thought it'd be nice if we could spend a day together. I thought it might help ease your mind about moving in with me."

"Oh," I spattered nervously. A whole day with Roxas? Could I handle that?

He frowned a bit. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said with a bit of a sad tone. I bit down on my lip. I didn't know what to say. It's not like I had plans or anything.

"N-No, we can hang out for a day. I've got nothing else to do," I quickly answered. I didn't know what was worse, disappointing Roxas or being in his company for an entire day?

Roxas gave me a bittersweet smile. "Well, just know you can leave at any time. I know I'm not the best of company but I'll try my best to keep you entertained. Anyway, how far along are you?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Five months," I murmured as my eyes dropped down to my ever-growing belly.

"To think it's been that long. It sure doesn't feel like it, huh?" Roxas attempted to joke. I only shrugged absent-mindedly. He cleared his throat; I could tell he was feeling out of place. "What do you say we go shopping for the baby? Would you like that?"

I smiled weakly. That did sound nice. Besides the room Roxas had set aside for it the baby had absolutely nothing in it. "Let's go then," I stated almost happily as I began to head for the door. I really wanted to just be able to be near Roxas like we used to. We used to have such a lovely time together.

o

x

o

Indeed, we did have a lovely time together. I could hardly remember a time that we had ever laughed together so much or even exchanged smiles that were completely genuine. Roxas took me to 'Baby Mart' and we spent hours thoroughly looking at every item that we felt we needed. We didn't buy anything, but we did begin planning a baby shower. I never thought I'd even throw a baby shower, but Roxas convinced me.

"We can have it in the backyard. I'll take care of those details and you can plan it with Kairi to make it how you want," Roxas explained happily, "We can invite whoever you want and if you feel so rebellious we can send people dis-invites!"

I laughed, "Roxas, that's horrible!" He shrugged playfully and gave me a teasing grin. I let out a sigh as we walked through the 'Baby Mart'. "Do you think we'll need a car seat?" I asked him as I looked through the aisle.

"Well, of course. Can't walk everywhere, you know," Roxas answered in a matter of fact tone, "And what if I want to take it to work with me? Or what if you need to travel somewhere far?"

"Okay, okay," I gave in, "I can walk most places, though."

"Well, you shouldn't. It's dangerous, Naminé. I don't want anything happening to you, and that would be the case even without the baby," Roxas stated seriously, "Promise me you'll try not to walk around this town alone?" I felt my heart flutter. His concern was so touching. I felt my cheeks heat up as I nodded in response. I didn't want to say anything that could be misconstrued, or perhaps he would understand perfectly. "Why so quiet?" he chirped.

"N-No reason," I stammered as I tried to concentrate on the car seats.

I could feel his eyes on me digging through the side of my head. He knew I was lying; it was like he could see right through me. "What's up? You can tell me," Roxas urged. He leaned toward me so he could catch my glance.

I almost panicked. His eyes, they always seemed to mesmerize me. "Your concern is…nice," I forced out. I didn't know why it was so hard to admit. He just smiled at me and it drove me crazy. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"Because…hm, I'll tell you some other time," Roxas teased.

I slightly pouted. I couldn't help but be curious about what he was going to tell me. "Oh, come on," I begged, "You can tell me. Isn't that what you just told me?"

"It isn't the time or place for me to tell you," Roxas attempted to explain, but I wouldn't hear any excuses.

"Don't be a chicken!" I exclaimed teasingly.

Roxas frowned. "I'm not! I just can't tell you yet," he whined, "Don't call me a chicken." He leaned closer to me; I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

I drew in a quick breath as I attempted to calm down. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine, fine. I want to know what you were going to say, though. I won't forget this. When we get home I'm going to ask again," I vowed as I began to walk toward another aisle. It was my only escape. This aisle was lined with dressers, some with vanity mirrors and some without. I couldn't help but wonder what a baby would need a mirror for. Or is it so the mother can see how terrible she looks? There was also another surprise in this aisle. Xion.

I began to turn to leave, but she spotted me.

"Naminé," she called with a fake smile, "What are you doing here?"

I paused. Should I answer her or should I run away, grab Roxas, and drive away? I wasn't that mean. I turned back around and laughed nervously. "Oh, you know, just preparing for the baby," I chuckled with a fake smile.

"Right," she replied. I could feel her hidden glare.

I placed my hands on my belly defensively. "So, uh, what are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to think of a way to end the conversation politely.

"Sister's having a baby shower," she curtly replied.

Before I could get in my goodbyes Roxas came around the corner and stumbled into our wave of awkwardness. Xion practically lit up at the sight of him. I was slightly sickened. "Roxas," she chirped like a bird, "Why are you here?"

Roxas frowned at her. "I'm shopping for my baby," he answered abruptly, "But Naminé and I have to get going. She's tired since we've been out all day."

"But Roxas, I was just telling Naminé how I thought we could all get together over dinner," she lied. She lied through her teeth. "Doesn't that sound nice?" she practically begged. Why was she so desperate? Was I like this with Sora?

Roxas looked at me. "What do you want to do?" he asked. I could already tell he wasn't up for dinner, though.

I smiled. "I'd like to go home," I answered honestly and sweetly.

"See ya," Roxas said as he put his arm around me. As we walked away I could hear Xion muttering her curses.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello to all! I hope you enjoy this chapter because after it things are going to start picking up. Some of the sentimentality of this story will be disappearing so enjoy the touch-feely things while you can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Invincibility

o

x

o

After the Xion encounter I was pretty happy. I really felt like I could trust Roxas after seeing him deny Xion for me. I felt like I was a priority in his life. We had returned to the house and were lounging around in the living room, watching television. It was nice. I didn't even mind that he had his arm around me. It actually made me feel special.

"So, you're probably getting hungry," Roxas announced. He turned his head to look at me.

It was about that time. "I suppose it is time for dinner," I mumbled absent mindedly.

"In the mood for anything?" he asked me as he removed his arm from my shoulder. I shrugged indifferently. "Well, how about I make some stir-fry or something?" he suggested before he stood to his feet.

"You can cook?" I blurted out. Roxas looked amused. "It's just that Axel seemed to do all the cooking when you lived with him," I quickly explained.

He smiled at me. "Well, I had to learn from somewhere, right?" he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along. I followed him into the kitchen and sat in a chair as he fumbled around in the refrigerator. I couldn't help but smile. I could see myself living like this, with him, in this house. It just felt right.

I sighed happily. I could get used to this.

"Naminé, you all right?"

I snapped out of my trance. "O-Oh, yeah!" I quickly exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

"You're always spacing out, you know. Any particular reason why?" he inquired as he prepared the frying pan and turned on the stove.

"I just get carried away with my thoughts is all," I explained quietly. Did I really space out that much?

"You're doing it again," Roxas laughed. I didn't even realize it. "You've been quiet for at least five minutes now," he observed teasingly.

I blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not aware that I'm doing it," I nervously replied. I felt my temperature rise as Roxas laughed at me.

He smiled coyly. "I'm just boring, that's all," he joked.

"No! I just get carried away! You're not boring at all…I really enjoy talking to you," I confessed almost desperately. He almost looked surprised as if he hadn't expected me to admit that. "I just enjoy being with you…" I mumbled embarrassedly. I suddenly wished I hadn't been so bold.

"I enjoy being with you too, Naminé," he replied earnestly, "You're very special to me…and not just because you're carrying my child. I don't know, since the day we met and even after that night, I've just felt like we have a special connection."

"Well…we did….you know," I muttered as the blush became more apparent.

He laughed, "Not in that way, Naminé! On an emotional level, I mean!" I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "I really care about you, Naminé. The sooner you start to realize that the better," he concluded as he turned his attention back to the food. It was now that I noticed he was actually cooking. It was a strangely nice sight to see.

I couldn't shake the feeling I was…feeling. I just felt so amazing, so happy. Is this how I would always feel with Roxas? Because if it was…I didn't want to leave. Perhaps I could stay another night? That wouldn't hurt, would it? I decided to ask. I felt so bold. "Do you think I could stay another night with you?" I meekly requested.

He gave me a look of surprise. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked in disbelief. His expression was priceless. I gave him a smile and a nod. He smiled back. "Well, then sure, Naminé. You're always welcome here," he answered happily.

I was about to say something when I felt something budge inside of me. I twitched a little at the strangeness of the feeling. "I think the baby just kicked me," I mumbled as I stared down at my blossoming belly.

Roxas grinned. "That's cause it wants you to move in," he teased with a wink. I giggled slightly. It was just like Roxas to take advantage of the situation. I didn't mind, though.

"Maybe," I answered playfully, "Is dinner almost done?"

x

o

x

Another month passed by. This month was filled with unexplainable happiness. Roxas and I made arrangements for me to officially move into the house in a week. Lately, I had been spending weekends with him and weekdays with Sora and Kairi. The arrangement was all right, but as the weekends passed by I realized that I wanted to be with Roxas, permanently. When I confessed this to Kairi she nearly broke my eardrums with her squeal. She was sad to see me go, but she seemed very happy about who I was going to. She was so excited for me it was scary, but still it was nice to get some approval for a change. Even Sora seemed to be happy for me. Things were finally starting to go my way.

"What're thinking about, Naminé?"

I smiled at Roxas. I didn't realize he was awake before. "Nothing really, just the future I guess," I answered honestly.

"Does the future look good or bad?" he asked curiously.

"Looks good," I chirped back. I stretched my back slightly and let out a yawn. "Did I wake you?" I asked once I finished.

He shook his head. "Nah, I always wake up at three in the morning on a Sunday," he teased, "Well, I do when you're scuttling around like that."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I stared at him. Roxas's face was outlined by the moonlight seeping in through the blinds; I couldn't help but find this attractive. He had his ways of seeming irresistible to me. I wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Hey, Naminé," Roxas suddenly whispered.

"What?" I breathed. Did he notice my staring?

"Can I ask you something?"

I dared to scoot a bit closer to him in the bed. "What?" I mumbled indifferently. I didn't know whether I should be afraid or happy that he wanted to ask me something at three in the morning.

"I don't want to sound rash, but do you think you'll marry me?"

He did sound rash. In fact, the question almost sent me into a mild heart attack. Marriage? I'd never even considered marrying Roxas. Well, maybe one day if things worked out but not this soon. We weren't even dating for goodness sake. "Isn't it kind of soon for that?" I sputtered nervously. I would never admit I was flattered by the question, though. It wasn't every day that someone wanted to marry me.

"Well, I mean eventually. First, I'd just like to start out with being your boyfriend," Roxas further explained. That made more sense. "So, I guess what I'm really asking is, will you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed. Thankfully it was dark in the room so he couldn't see how red my face was. No one had ever asked me to be their girlfriend before now. This was such a monumental moment for me, especially since he was the father of my baby. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," I quickly replied. I couldn't help but smile.

"Great," Roxas replied as he shrunk the gap between us and put his arm around me. It felt natural to be within his grasp. Even though our relationship started out unnaturally I couldn't help but think this would work out. How could it fail? We seemed to be a good match. "Well, good night, Naminé," he whispered before he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Roxas," I whispered back.

I went to sleep feeling invincible; if only that feeling had stayed.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Greetings! I'm very pleased to see I still have some readers. Thank you all for staying with it, because we both know that I can get a little negligent. At least I always come back, right? Well, I hope you enjoy the update! It's probably my longest yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

o

x

o

**Expect the Impossible**

The Visit

x

o

x

"That's the last of your stuff," Kairi announced as she dusted off her hands, "Not that you had much to begin with, you know." She smiled at me.

Sora grinned at me. "Don't become a stranger just because you don't live with us anymore, kay? I want you and Roxas to feel free to visit at anytime," he stated cheerily.

I nodded and looked at Roxas. He had a similar grin on his face. "Thanks for everything guys," I replied humbly, "I owe you a lot…so do you think you could do me another favor?"

Kairi looked concerned. "What kind of favor? Are you still in trouble?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's just something Roxas and I talked about. Would you guys like to be the God-parents of the baby?" I asked hopefully. Although, part of me knew they would already agree. After all, this was Sora and Kairi. Why wouldn't they want to be the God-parents?

Kairi squealed happily. "Oh my gosh! I would love to be a God-parent!" she cheered excitedly.

Sora nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's not like I can say no. You're a good friend, Naminé. So, why not?" he agreed with a small shrug. Kairi squealed some more and pulled him into a hug.

"This is so amazing!" she continued joyously.

I smiled. "Well, I'll come visit soon," I said almost sadly. It felt like I was saying goodbye to them, even though I knew I could go and see them at any time.

Kairi pulled me into a hug. "Take care of her," she ordered Roxas before she walked toward Sora's car. Sora waved to the both of us and soon enough Sora and Kairi were gone. It was almost saddening.

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked Roxas. The two of us were still standing in the doorway of _our _home. I liked the sound of that _our _home; it had a nice ring to it.

"I'm expecting company later," Roxas answered before he turned and walked into the house.

I shut the front door. "Who's coming?" I asked curiously as I followed him into the kitchen. He was cooking dinner, and it looked like it was going to be for more than just the two of us.

"Just some friends," Roxas answered coyly. He was hiding something from me, I could already tell. I frowned.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked almost defiantly.

He grinned at me. "You catch on quick," he teased as he continued to cook whatever it was he was cooking. I didn't really care to know. I just wanted to know who was going to be eating with us. I sat down on a stool and pouted. "They're people you know," Roxas added.

"Well, that makes it a bit easier," I mumbled as I held my head in my hands. I couldn't imagine who would be coming. I didn't have many friends outside of Sora and Kairi. Roxas and I had hardly any mutual friends, so it was beyond me. "I guess I'll go freshen up," I muttered as I began to walk away. I could hear him snickering as I left the room.

o

x

o

Since I didn't know who was coming I decided to put on one of my 'good' dresses. I thought I should look nice. After all, Roxas could be lying and I could have never met whoever is coming to visit.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was looking happier and livelier these days. I was sure now that when the child came out it wouldn't scream at the sight of its unsightly mother. I ran my fingers through my hair and made it look neat. I ran my hands down my loose, long blue sundress and sighed. "Please don't let this evening be a disaster," I silently prayed.

"Naminé!"

I almost choked on my saliva. Were they here already? "Coming!" I answered. I catch one last glimpse before I hurried back into the kitchen area. I looked around and found that I was alone with a pile of dirty dishes. "Where are you?" I called again.

"Front door!" came the sound of Roxas's voice.

I quickly, but carefully made my way toward the front entrance. The problem with these loose, long dresses was that pregnancy did not make women taller, only fatter, so I was still stepping on the ends of my dress with every step.

"There you are," Roxas said with a grin.

I was very surprised to see who was at the door. I was beginning to think they had fallen off the face of the earth. "Larxene? Axel?" I mumbled in disbelief. They hadn't changed much. Larxene still had that smug look on her face, and Axel still looked like a joker.

"The one and only, if that phrase is appropriate," Axel replied with a sly grin, "Happy to see us?" Larxene cut her eyes at me as if to force me to say yes, but strangely I wasn't as scared anymore. I guess being away from her for so long made me immune.

"Just surprised really, but it's a nice surprise," I answered honestly.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Well, you haven't changed at all, eh?" she commented, "Still, nice to see you're still carrying. I wouldn't want to miss your chance at extremely painful childbirth."

I didn't know how to reply to that. So, I just smiled and let Roxas talk. "Well, no use standing outside. Come in," he beckoned as we made room for them to slip through the front door.

"Ah, this place looks better every time I see it," Axel commented with a happy sigh, "Bet it feels more homey now that Naminé's with you, heh." Axel nudged Roxas and smirked.

I could've sworn I caught a blush on Roxas's face, but he moved out of my sight very quickly so I wasn't completely sure. "Oh, you know. Anyway, the food's ready so we can eat whenever," Roxas quickly changed the subject. I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps I wasn't so strange after all.

"Please! I'm starving!" Larxene lamented.

Larxene hadn't changed much either. Axel and Larxene took a seat at the dining table and Roxas and I went to the kitchen to start carrying the food to the table. I had demanded earlier he still let me do things around the house so I didn't feel entirely useless. He let me carry the wine that I couldn't have and the glasses. How nice.

"So, was this your idea or theirs?" I asked him as I watched him lift the large silver tray of 'concoction'. I had no idea what it was. The food looked very unusual, but I think there was rice in it. Maybe.

Roxas grinned. "It was a combined effort. Don't tell Larxene I told you, but she was feeling guilty she hadn't visited you in months and Axel just likes to hang," he explained as we made our way back to the dining room. I chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Larxene demanded. I shook my head coyly as I set the wine down. Larxene smiled. "Now, that's much better. I'm surprised you don't have anything stronger, Roxas. Is it because you're going to be a daddy now? You softie," she teased as she opened the bottle and poured herself a glass. Nope, she hadn't changed at all.

I took my seat and Roxas sat next to me. "So, how have things been?" I dared to ask the two.

Axel smirked. "Roxas hasn't told you?" he asked teasingly, "Poor Naminé, so out of the loop. You've become such a hermit!"

"No, no she was always that way!" Larxene laughed.

I looked at Roxas with a confused expression. What were they talking about? What happened? "I thought it was your news to share," Roxas answered with a small smile.

"Well, tell me!" I demanded.

Larxene smirked. "Aww, you've grown a bit of a backbone. You're gonna need that for childbirth, you know. Anyway, look," she ordered. Larxene held out her hand and flashed her shimmering, diamond ring. "Axel proposed a month ago," she explained with a prideful look, "With father's approval, of course."

I smiled. "Congratulations, Larxene," I replied. I could tell my sister was happy, even though she didn't readily show it. I've known for a while that she's been in love with Axel. But like everything, she won't admit it till the last minute. That's just how she is; stubborn to the core. Still, I was happy for her.

"Anyway, enough of this sappy shit! I have news from father for you," Larxene quickly changed the subject. Axel frowned a bit. He had obviously wanted to talk about the proposal a little more. I would just have to ask him about it later.

I cringed at the thought of father. I hadn't thought of him and Vexen in months, thankfully. I was hoping to forget they ever existed. "What does he want?" I dared to ask. I could already feel the goosebumps dancing across the surface of my skin. It wasn't a good kind of goosebumps either.

"He wants to talk to you, offer you another chance," Larxene absently replied, "So he demands you show up for dinner next Wednesday."

"Demands?" I blurted out, "Don't I have a choice?"

"Fraid' not, _Namie_," Larxene chuckled almost sinisterly. I hated the way she stressed my name.

What could he possibly have to say to me after he threw me out into the street? I actually felt anger toward him, and I never thought I'd have the courage to feel anything but fear. Getting kicked out was probably the best thing that ever happened for my self-esteem. I didn't want to go back and have it all destroyed again. I gave Roxas a concerned glance and I could feel the sympathy in his gaze. He didn't know much about my father, but he had enough understanding to feel bad for me.

"Can Roxas come too?" I asked. Larxene shook her head and said nothing more about the matter. I was suddenly worried. I placed my hands on my swollen belly protectively. What was in store for me?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, I've gotten into the habit of writing while I'm in class. Is that bad? I hope not. I mean, what else am I supposed to do in an 8 a.m. class, eh? These were made for multitasking! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Tuesday

o

x

o

"You shouldn't worry so much, Naminé. I'm sure whatever your father has to say to you is within reason," Roxas advised as we lay in _our_ bed preparing for bedtime. I continued to fluff my pillow nervously as he stared at me. "Calm down," he cooed. He gently put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

I let out a sigh. "I can't calm down. I know my father; he's going to do something awful to me I can already tell. I don't want to go alone," I whined desperately. My heart was beating rapidly and it wasn't even Wednesday. I felt as though I was going to have a panic attack. My whole body was trembling with fear of the inevitable. What if he murdered me? What if he let Vexen murder me? I didn't know what to expect.

I hadn't even noticed that Roxas had pulled me into an embrace and was whispering kind things to me. "Naminé, if you don't want to go alone I'll drive you there and wait outside. That way if anything happens, which it won't, I can be beside you in an instant," Roxas suggested.

I smiled weakly. That wasn't such a bad idea. "That might work," I quietly whispered.

He smiled at me. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise," he said as he released me from his grasp. "Now, how about we go to sleep," he suggested as he laid down.

"That sounds good too," I answered back. I fell back onto my perfectly fluffed pillow and sighed heavily. Even if Roxas was coming with me I was still extremely nervous. Everything about Wednesday just screamed horrific event. Nothing good could come out of this. Nothing good would come out of this.

o

x

o

Tuesday came too quickly for me. The entire week I was dreading the fact that Wednesday would soon be here. Now it was Tuesday, the day before, and I was a wreck. Roxas had gone to work and I was left alone to my misery. I sat on the couch and stared at the television that I hadn't even turned on. Somehow the empty, black screen comforted me. It mesmerized me with its lack of anything.

The doorbell knocked me out of my thoughts. _'Who could that be,' _I wondered curiously. I was almost scared to answer the door. Still, I went to the door anyway. I didn't want to be rude. I scurried to the doorway and yanked open the door. Before I could even utter 'hello' I was confused.

Sora was in the doorway in a complete state of…distraughtness. I couldn't help but stare. I'd never seen a man cry before, ever. He had tears. His eyes were red and not their normal blue color. His hair was even messier and I didn't even know that was possible. His clothes were sloppily thrown on and didn't even match. To top it off, there was paint all over him. Finally, I said, "What's wrong?"

Sora sniffled before he burst into tears. Like a little kid, he quickly pulled me into a hug and cried into my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. So, we stood there quietly for what seemed to be forever until he finally spoke to me.

"Kairi's in the hospital!" he finally cried.

"What?" I exclaimed, "What happened to her?"

Sora pulled away and tried to compose himself. I ushered him into the house and sat him on the couch. He looked so pitiful I could only imagine what story he had to tell me.

"This morning I got up and made breakfast for the two of us. I thought I could surprise her. And after we ate she said her stomach hurt, so I told her to sit down and it just got worse and worse. So I called an ambulance and they said she has appendicitis!" Sora cried, "I feel like it's all my fault!"

Now I knew why Sora was an artist and not a doctor. "Sora, appendicitis doesn't happen because you eat something bad," I explained as compassionately as possible, "She's probably been having stomach pains longer than just this morning."

Sora paused. "Well, she hasn't been feeling well for a day or so now," he mumbled contemplatively, "It wasn't too horrible till today though."

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "Once they remove her appendix she'll be fine, Sora. I promise," I reassured.

"Okay, but I still feel bad," he confessed sadly.

"Only way to make yourself feel better is to go see her," I suggested, "Maybe bring her some flowers or something for when she wakes up from surgery?"

He smiled cheekily. "That's a good idea. Thanks Naminé," he said in a cheerier tone, "Well, I guess I'll get going now. Don't worry I'll let myself out."

I watched as he left the house and shut the door behind him. I was alone again. I stared at the black television screen and let out a sigh. I glanced at the clock; it was already two in the afternoon. The day would soon be over. I didn't want Wednesday to come.

I heard the doorbell again. I smirked. Perhaps Sora had forgotten his car keys or something. I walked back to the door and pulled it open. "Sora, what did you-." It wasn't Sora. It was Xion. "Uh…Roxas isn't here right now," I managed to sputter. I was so confused. What was she doing here? What could she possibly want?

"I know that, stupid. Else, I would not be here. I came to talk to you. Now, let me in," she commanded with a growl. Instinctively, I moved out of the doorway and let her waltz into the abode. I don't know why I let her in. I instantly regretted it.

She made her way to the couch and sat down. "Nice place, I'm surprised you haven't ruined it," Xion scoffed, "Aren't you going to offer me a drink or something? What kind of hostess are you?"

I frowned and slammed the door. "I'm a hostess to invited guests, not to people who show up uninvited!" I managed to shout. I was feeling pretty good just then, but I feared it wouldn't last. Like Larxene had stated many times in my life, I didn't have much of a backbone.

She just glared at me. "Whatever. Just come and sit down. We need to have a serious discussion," Xion ordered as she made room for me on the couch. This was an innocent enough request, right? So, I complied. I sat next to Xion on the couch. She just stared at me with her scheming, blue eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what Roxas saw in her.

"Are you going to talk?" I dared to ask. It's not like I had anything better to do, but that doesn't mean I wanted to spend my last day of solace talking to her.

"I just thought I should let you know something about Roxas that he probably hasn't told you. You know, for your own sake. We wouldn't want things to get out of hand. I'm sure you don't want to get hurt again," Xion began with a sly smile, "Roxas and I have been friends since childhood and I know everything about him."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked with a frown.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Roxas bought this house for the two of you? Didn't you ever wonder why you've never heard about his parents or his life prior to now?" she asked. I could hear the venom in her voice. I only shook my head. "It's because you're a secret, Naminé. If you weren't he would've introduced you to the other important people in his life," she seethed.

"That's not true. Roxas wouldn't do that," I detested indignantly. She was angering me. How could she say such things? Really, what did Roxas see in her?

"If you don't believe me fine, just remember Naminé. When you have your baby and get married to him there won't be any of his family members there because he's too embarrassed to tell them what he did. You're an embarrassment he has to hide because he feels sorry for you!" Xion shouted. I frowned. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. She could see she had gotten to me so she stood up and began to walk toward the door. "Just thought you deserved to know what you really are to him. He doesn't love you; he just wants you to think he does."

She was gone.

It wasn't really that strange that I never met his parents, right? I mean, technically we were only fake-dating and then we weren't even together. And the reason he hasn't introduced me now is…he just doesn't have any time. That must be it. No time. I'm not an embarrassment. I'm not some kind of secret. Right? I stared doubtfully at the television.

Now I felt like I had even more to worry about. Surely this emotional stress couldn't be good for the baby. Granted, tomorrow wouldn't be good for the baby either. Maybe I just wasn't good for the baby. I looked down at my belly and sighed. "Are you going to hate your mommy?" I asked it. I didn't receive a reply. I thought that was better. The thought of what it might say back to me scared me. I sighed again and rested back into the couch. I glanced at the clock; Roxas would be here in about an hour. I decided to take a nap.

x

o

x

"Naminé?"

I stirred at the sound of the voice. "Who is it now?" I groggily answered. I felt a bit grumpy.

"Roxas, I'm home. What do you mean by that?" he asked me. I felt him sit down on the couch.

I stretched my arms and opened my eyes. I wiped the drool off my mouth and looked at the clock. Two hours had passed already. "You're late," I mumbled slightly.

"Had some extra work to do. Anyway, have you had visitors?" Roxas asked again.

I shrugged. "Sora stopped by. Kairi's in the hospital with appendicitis," I answered. I didn't feel comfortable telling him Xion had dropped by to tell me I was a secret. I figured it was best to leave that out. I would only mention it to him if I felt what Xion said was true. As of right now, I didn't know what to believe.

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon," Roxas mumbled caringly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I answered back nonchalantly, "Anyway, anything interesting happen at work?"

It was his turn to shrug. "No, not really," he replied just as nonchalantly. I couldn't help but feel a kind of awkwardness between us. Something didn't feel right. I knew I was hiding something, but was he hiding something as well? And if he was, what was it? I stared at him and tried to read his expressions. It looked as if something was on his mind.

I dared to ask, "Is something wrong?"

He chuckled nervously, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

I frowned. "The way you're acting, for one. Also, the way you're talking and staring at me. You look troubled," I explained as gently as possible. I didn't want to force it out of him.

"It's just been a long day, that's all," he answered. I didn't believe him, though. This wasn't like Roxas. He didn't even seem like himself. I raised an eyebrow. "What? Geez! When did you become so nosy, Naminé!" he exclaimed in a brief fit of aggravation.

I cringed. He'd never expressed such emotion toward me. I panicked. "I-I'm sorry. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night!" I quickly sputtered. I quickly removed myself from the couch and fled the room. I could hear him calling for me, but I didn't dare turn around. I didn't want him angry at me again. At least I knew I was right, something was definitely bothering him. I would just have to find out in a more discreet manner when I had the courage to talk to him again.

I closed the door to one of the spare bedrooms and lay on the guest bed. "I'll just stay here tonight," I whispered to myself as I began to fall victim to sleepiness. It'd been an exhausting day.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So, the school year is coming to an end. That means one thing. I'll need to find another job and I'll have to take a summer course or two. I know, I can never catch a moment to just breathe and write. But I have time now, so I figure why not. Since it's almost the end of the semester there isn't much for me to do besides study and when I'm done studying I have absolutely nothing to do with myself. So, here's another chapter. **

**My heart goes out to those in Alabama and the rest of the East United States for all of the devastating weather and tornadoes. I hope you are all alright, as well as your families.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Danger

o

x

o

I awoke around midnight. At first, I felt a bit disoriented. I had forgotten where I was and was wondering why Roxas wasn't next to me. But then I remembered our spat in the living room and cringed. He probably was happily sleeping without me in our bedroom. I frowned a little and rolled over onto my side. The room felt so empty and lifeless at night it was discomforting.

It was then I realized it was Wednesday. I felt my breath seize with the realization. The alarm clock next to the bed read 12:05 a.m. That means I had at least six or seven hours before I would have to enter that house again. I really, really didn't want to. I rolled over so I didn't have to see the clock. Now I was staring at a blank wall. This was a little better, but it did not put my heart at ease.

I heard the door creak. I stiffened. Could father have already come for me? What if it wasn't really midnight and someone set the alarm to a different time so that I would be late to the dinner? I panicked.

"Naminé?"

I nearly melted at the sound of his voice. This wasn't a romantic sort of melt, it was more of a 'thank goodness' kind of melt. "Yes?" I answered back.

"Good, you're awake," Roxas said as he wandered further into the room. I couldn't help but wonder why he was awake. He knelt down in front of me and stared into my eyes. I still couldn't resist his stare; it was still all too mesmerizing. "I haven't been able to sleep or think straight since our…disagreement," Roxas explained, "I just want you to know that I'm really sorry I blew up on you like that. It's just been a stressful day."

I gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry about it, Roxas. To tell you the truth, I only asked if something was wrong because I'm a little paranoid. I've been on edge all day because of this stupid dinner and Xion's visit," I explained nonchalantly. The instant that sentence slipped out of my mouth I wanted to reel it back in and pretend it was never said.

Roxas gave me a curious stare. "Xion's visit? When did she stop by?" he asked almost commandingly.

I paused. Now that the truth was out, I couldn't lie to him about what had happened. Still, I really didn't want to talk about it. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was nothing I could do to get out of this. I let out a sigh. "Roxas, is there some reason that I haven't met your family?" I squeaked out.

He stared at me for a while. It seemed as though he was lost for words. Perhaps what Xion had said was true. Roxas did feel sorry for me and ashamed of what we did. Maybe Roxas was just trying to hide me from the rest of the world, because I was a mistake and nothing more. I felt my heart sink as he continued to stare at me.

"Naminé…I," he began to say, but I stopped him. I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head.

"Forget I asked. I don't mind being your mistake, Roxas. But I'm sure that our child will," I stated solemnly, "You can't hide the child forever."

He didn't say anything else. He just stood up and slowly left the room. I shifted so that I was resting on my back. I stared at the ceiling with sad eyes. So, Xion was right. Roxas was ashamed of me, of this, of us. I felt a gentle tear slip down the side of my face. I was silly to think that Roxas and I could become something greater. We were just a couple of people that got drunk one night and had sex. We weren't going to fall in love. We weren't destined to be together because of one stupid, drunken incident.

I silently cried myself to sleep.

x

o

x

Once I emerged from the guest room Roxas was already gone to work. I was alone. I went into the kitchen and made myself some eggs and bacon. I ate the food and then got ready for the day. Once I felt decent, I decided to give Sora a call to see how Kairi was doing. He answered on the second ring.

"_Naminé? What's going on?" _

"I just wanted to know how Kairi was doing," I replied as I drummed my fingers on a hard surface. Sora couldn't see this, of course.

"_The doctor's said she can leave tomorrow. They wanted to keep her an extra day just to make sure she recovers well from the surgery. But she's fine. She's sleeping right now." _

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that she's okay," I replied happily. The thought of surgeries scared me so I couldn't help but be a little worried for my friend. It was really nice to hear that she was doing okay. The rest of our conversation consisted of the art gallery and how the others wanted to see me. I realized I hadn't gone to the gallery in months. Once we hung up I sat on the couch like I had the day before and watched the clock. I decided I would leave to go to Larxene's around six. If I drove slowly I could get there in thirty minutes. That would give me enough time to stop freaking out.

My phone buzzed next to me. I looked at the screen and saw that Larxene had texted me. A glimmer of hope came upon me. Maybe father decided to cancel the dinner? I clicked on the message and saw that this was not so. Instead, Larxene had only texted to remind me to be at her house around seven or earlier. This gave me a little more time to myself, but still I couldn't help but wish someone had canceled. I didn't even understand why I had to see my father again after he disowned me. There was no point. I wasn't able to please him in childhood and I certainly wasn't going to be able to please him now.

I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Whenever I looked back on my childhood I only remember being chastised. I couldn't remember a single instant in which my father was proud of me. The only person in my family that was ever proud of me was my mother. Even then, I could barely remember her because she died when I was young. The only real memory I have of her is just a mental image of her smiling at me. Surely, she gave me approval if she smiled at me in such a way.

o

x

o

"Naminé? You ready to go?"

I stirred. Roxas was home. I glanced at the clock wearily; it was already 6:18. I didn't expect him to be home so soon. In fact, after last night I didn't expect him to want to come with me. Then again, it wasn't like he'd let me down before in a physical sense. I stood up and tidied myself up. "Am I presentable?" I asked him.

"You might want to wipe the drool off your face," Roxas suggested with a coy smile.

I frowned and scurried toward a mirror. He was right. There was a streak of drool running across my cheek. I looked sloppy. I needed makeup. "I'll be ready in a couple of minutes," I muttered as I walked toward the bathroom that we shared. That's where all my makeup was.

I locked the door and quickly got to work on making myself presentable again. Who knew a little nap could make me look so sloppy. If I had gone like this father probably would have just sent me away. Not that I thought that was a bad ending to the evening. I'd rather be sent away than have dinner with him. I slicked on some eyeliner and mascara and wiped down my cheeks. I ran a brush through my hair and fluffed it out a bit. I didn't want it to appear stringy and dirty. I flattened the creases in my dress and straightened the straps. I looked okay.

"Naminé! We're going to be late at this rate!"

I huffed and stared at my reflection one last time before I rushed out of the bathroom. "I'm ready, I'm ready!" I called almost angrily. I hated when he rushed me. Beauty took even more time when you're this pregnant. I wish he understood that.

We rushed out of the house and hopped into Roxas's car. He drove. I slightly wanted to drive, but I knew he wasn't going to let me. The steering wheel had a tendency to rub my stomach the wrong way, and my legs were too short to have the seat adjusted. I stared out the window silently as we drove down the road. There was still an awkward tension between us because of last night. I didn't like this awkwardness. I really wished I had never even mentioned Xion. Why'd she even have to visit me? She ruins everything.

Roxas turned right and I shifted slightly in my seat. I stared at him. "Didn't you come on that turn kind of fast?" I asked with a frown.

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled.

I sighed and turned to stare back out the window. The car was so silent. Was this how it was supposed to be in a relationship? You get in a fight and then awkward silence follows or am I just some special case? Sometimes I felt like I was in a situation that happened to no one else. It was like my life was some stupid soap opera. I'm glad I didn't watch those anymore.

"When this dinner is over we have to talk about something," Roxas stated randomly.

Great, now he wanted to talk. I knew what was coming. I was going to be moving back into Sora and Kairi's, wasn't I? He was going to break up with me because he realized he couldn't live two lives and just banish me. He was going to say entering a relationship with me was a mistake, because he didn't have any real feelings for me.

"Don't worry, you've already said enough," I replied with a frown, "I'll pack my bags when we get back to the house. Don't worry; I won't bother you for child support either. I wouldn't want to ruin the image your parents have of you." Before he could say anything we arrived at Larxene's home. I unbuckled my seat-belt and left the car without even saying goodbye. He wasn't coming in with me so I figured the distance would give me some time to think about things. If I had any time.

I rang the doorbell and waited for Larxene to answer. I tried to fix my face so I wouldn't upset when I stepped inside. I didn't need anyone asking me what was wrong and ridiculing me for having such a messed up, difficult life. After all, it was my fault I left the party that night anyway.

Larxene yanked open the door and stared me down. "You look good, I think father will approve," she commented emotionlessly. She moved out of the way so I could come in and shut the door behind me. It felt strange being in the house again. It almost felt empty. It was like the life had left this place now that Larxene was living all by herself.

"Are father and Vexen here yet?" I dared to ask. I wanted to know what was waiting for me in the kitchen and if I should begin to emotionally distance myself from the situation yet. She only shook her head and walked away from me. I guessed that she was still busy cooking. I let out a breath of relief.

I made my way into the living room and was slightly comforted by that fact that Larxene hadn't rearranged it at all. It still looked the same as it had six months ago. I sat on the couch and stared at the floor. It looked like it hadn't been swept in six months. I cringed. What had Larxene been doing with the house?

"Naminé, why are you sitting down like a lazy bitch? Get up and clean! Can't you see this place is a mess!" Larxene screamed from the kitchen entranceway. I cringed. I hated when she screamed in such a shrill voice. It hurt my ear drums.

"What do you mean? Isn't father coming soon?" I asked.

Larxene shook her head. "He'll be here in an hour or so, which is why you need to start cleaning," she answered smugly, "You know where everything is." With that said, she returned into the kitchen humming some random tune.

I frowned. The only reason I was here so early was so Larxene could make me clean her house. This did not make me happy. I grumbled to myself as I walked to the closet where all the cleaning supplies were. I pulled out a broom and a dustpan and began sweeping the floor. _'She has some nerve making me clean the house I got kicked out of. Next time, I'm just not going to show up,' _I swore under my breath. Why did everything seem like it was just getting worse? Roxas and I were at odds. Larxene was upsetting me. I was about to see my father. Kairi was in the hospital. What was next? Some kind of natural disaster?

The hour passed by quick enough. I made sure the living room was spotless and Larxene didn't scream anymore. The doorbell rang and I let Larxene answer it. I was in no hurry to see who was at the door. I heard her making small talk. I sighed and waited where I was. Larxene and father came into the living room lightly chatting. He silenced when he saw me. He looked disgusted at just the sight of me.

"Naminé," he greeted coldly.

"Father," I answered back not as coldly. I didn't want to get him angry already; we hadn't even eaten yet.

"I see you're still pregnant," he commented. Larxene took this time to escape back into the kitchen. I imagine the scene was awkward for her. If I was a bystander I wouldn't want to be in the room when the confrontation started.

"Yes," I murmured. I wasn't really sure how to reply to that.

He inhaled deeply and walked past me toward the newly clean living room. "Are you still in touch with the boy?" he asked me. I could already hear the temper rising in his voice.

"He plans to marry me," I lied. As if I was going to tell him what was _really _happening between Roxas and I. He would only rant about how I disgraced the family to the fullest extent if I told him that.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's interesting. I would think he would want to keep you a secret. After all, this was all just a mistake," he chuckled sinisterly, "A mistake that should be corrected."

Now I was interested. I didn't see how a baby was something you could 'correct'. So I dared to ask, "And what do you mean by that?"

He turned to me with a smug expression. "I've come up with the perfect solution to your problem," he began chillingly, "But I won't explain it further until Vexen arrives. I think you will find the solution very appropriate." For some reason, I couldn't help think I wasn't going to find the solution appropriate. Just the tone of his voice made me think it was going to be entirely inappropriate.

"All right," I mumbled in response. I slowly made my way into the kitchen. I now knew why Larxene had been slaving away in the kitchen. She made Roast Turkey, chicken breasts, vegetable medley, mashed potatoes, buttered rolls, and a two-layer cake decorated with strawberries. I was astounded. I wasn't aware Larxene was such a chef. Then again, she had always refused to cook me anything so how was I supposed to know?

She grinned at me with a face full of pride. "Like it? You better I've been cooking since yesterday," she nearly threatened.

"It's wonderful, Larxene," was all I could reply. It was a good thing my nap had prevented me from eating lunch or else I might not have been as hungry for all of this food. Tonight I would really be eating for two. "Can I sit down?" I asked as I watched her pour herself a glass of wine. She nodded nonchalantly. I took my seat near the edge of the table and allowed myself to get a brief moment to relax. I knew it wouldn't last long.

The doorbell rang. I could tell by the sudden chill in the air that Vexen had arrived. The goosebumps were already forming across my skin and the blonde hairs were on edge. I learned to detect his presence when I was young. It saved me much humiliation and pain to be able to know when he was coming to find me to play 'experiment'. Since he was young Vexen has always liked to experiment and I was his favorite subject. I shuddered at the memories.

Vexen and father entered the kitchen shortly after he arrived. "Larxene, why didn't you answer the door?" my father asked as he took his chair at head of the table. Larxene only rolled her eyes and ignored him. She was busy collecting the tableware.

Vexen took his seat next to me. He smiled at me creepily. "It's been a while, Naminé. I'm pleased to see you are healthy," he commented. I couldn't help but shiver at his comment. What did he need me to be healthy for? "You look like you have chills. Nice to see your body is in order. I imagine it's under considerable stress because of your pregnancy," he continued.

"O-Oh no, not really," I nervously sputtered. My voice was like a train crash. I knew he could tell. There was always this gleam in his eye when he knew he was making me uncomfortable.

Larxene finally joined us at the table and passed out the 'fine china' and silverware. The china wasn't really 'fine' anymore. It had chips and the décor around the plates were already being scrapped away from so many washings. It was the china father bought mother on their first wedding anniversary and he demanded we not buy anymore since her death.

I stared at Larxene. I could see that she was troubled. She just looked extra frustrated and extra distressed. Maybe she also didn't like the thought of entertaining Vexen and father for dinner? I decided to ignore it.

"Let's get this over with," Larxene grumbled. My father smiled. Why was he smiling? I suddenly felt the atmosphere at the table grow stiff. It was like something was in the air. I almost expected the three of them to pull out gas masks and let me die from the poison seeping through the air. I felt myself begin to panic as I stared at the three of them. Why were they all looking at me like that? I didn't dare ask what was going on. I didn't dare move an inch. I felt frozen to my chair.

"Shall we eat?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Next week is the last week of official schooling for me. I mean for at least a month or so since I'm going to take summer courses. But either way it's a big deal, right? Hopefully this summer I can get a job. If not, I'll probably just write another fanfiction lol. That's my life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x

**Expect the Impossible**

Gone

o

x

o

We ate. Everything was surprisingly delicious; I was pleasantly surprised. I was completely full by the time we got to the dessert, which was also scrumptious. The strawberries were so juicy and the cake was so sweet. Throughout the meal Larxene kept giving me refills of my drink. While everyone else had wine, Larxene had apparently made a special grape juice for me. I thought that was nice of her. Someone was finally paying me mind.

The meal was pretty quiet. There was hardly any conversation, which made me wonder when father was going to tell me about this 'solution'. I couldn't help but be a little curious. Maybe he didn't really have a solution for me. Maybe this was all a waste of my time. Either way, after the meal I was leaving right away. I didn't want to be here longer than I needed to. Just being in this house with father and Vexen was enough to make me want to disappear from the face of the Earth.

Father turned to me and gave me one of his creepy smiles. "Don't go anywhere after dinner. We're going to discuss everything in the living room afterward," he ordered as kindly as he could.

"A-All right," I stammered nervously. Even if he was trying to be nice, I disliked when he spoke to me. It always felt like his words were dripping in evil. I could almost feel that his intentions were of the worse sorts.

"Good," he deadpanned. He returned to his plate. Sometimes it was like he could read my mind.

I felt my stomach quiver. I shook a little and felt my temperature spike. I couldn't help but feel that was weird. I ignored it, though. I probably just wasn't used to eating so much food. I was probably eating myself sick.

x

o

x

Once the meal was over Vexen and father retired to the living room. I guessed they were ready to talk about whatever solution they had in mind. Larxene remained in the kitchen and began to clean the dishes. She didn't ask for help. In fact, when I offered she denied me. That was weird. Larxene always liked to use me for human labor. I couldn't help but feeling a little off. I sat at the table and watched.

As the minutes ticked away I couldn't help but begin to feel tired. It was a different kind of tired. It was like I was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion and my body couldn't handle it. I couldn't even yawn as my eyes were beginning to droop. "You look sleepy, Naminé," Larxene pointed out as she continued washing the dirty dishes.

I shrugged. "I guess I just ate a bit too much," I answered tiredly, "I should be getting home soon, so I might as well go talk to father and Vexen now." Larxene nodded and I stood from my chair. My legs were wobbly and for some reason I couldn't hold up my own weight. Did I really eat so much that I gained weight just from sitting there? There was also a slight pain in my stomach and my surroundings felt chilly in a way I didn't understand.

I wobbled out of the kitchen toward where I heard Vexen and father talking.

"_How fast does it work?" _

"_She should be out in about fifteen minutes, and then we can take her." _

"_And you're sure this won't ruin your science?" _

"_No, I made sure the serum was perfectly safe." _

Serum? What serum? I toppled further into the room. "What are you talking about?" I hardly managed to mumble out. I couldn't fight this feeling of distance from the rest of the world. I felt as though it was harder for me to function and understand what was going on around me.

Vexen smirked at me. "Naminé, I see you're walking. That's kind of surprising," he said with a bit of surprise in his voice, "I expected you to still be in the kitchen. Nonetheless, this is an interesting reaction and I'll have to write it down."

"W-What're you talking about?" I struggled to ask.

It was father's turn to approach me. He walked toward me, and I instinctively back away toward the living room window and into a corner. He touched a bit of my hair and swatted it out of my face. I cowered. I tried to focus on him, but the room felt as though it was spinning. The chills were getting colder and I could feel the sweat beginning to trickle down my back from my strain. "Naminé, just stop fighting it. Just relax and I will tell you my solution for your problem," he whispered to me. The way he was trying to be soothing was scaring me. I could hear the malice in his voice. I didn't like it. I didn't like any of this.

"What have you done to me?" My voice was raspy now. I felt my knees turning into jello as I began to slide down the wall toward the ground.

"You've just drank a serum that will put you to sleep for a while. Once you are asleep, Vexen and I will take you to the secret, underground laboratory that is finally finished. There you will be imprisoned throughout your pregnancy and the first years of the child's life so Vexen can experiment on the two of you. He is very interested in the bond between child and mother. We thought you would be the perfect candidate, because you already need to be hidden from society and no one will notice you are gone," he explained evilly.

"Don't fret, Naminé. I'll make sure you _enjoy _your stay," Vexen laughed.

I hit the floor with an impact I could not feel. I was beginning to numb and couldn't hold my head up anymore. "No, no, I can't," I tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper. I felt like my body was no longer mine to control. I was frustrated; I could faintly feel the tears falling from my eyes.

Father lifted my head and stared into my eyes. It frightened me but I could no longer move. He smirked. "This is the final solution to the problem that is you. I will make sure you never see daylight again. This is your punishment for disgracing our family name again and again with your disobedience and harlot tendencies. I can only hope your child doesn't turn out to be a failure and disgrace like you. Hopefully Vexen's experiments will find a way to mold it away from you and toward excellence," Ansem vowed.

My vision was dimming. My hearing was growing silent. The world around me seemed to have stopped and silence as the darkness began to fall. Was I truly a harlot and a disgrace? Was I a failure? Was this the best solution for me, to be hidden away from society? Maybe it was. Maybe this is what was meant for me. I felt myself beginning to fall even though I was not moving. My head spun and the pressure increased. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

People became blurs in my vision. Black shadows with hardly any color. My surroundings were dimming and my mind was going. I felt like I was imagining what I was seeing. Nothing felt or looked real.

"Ansem!"

What was that noise? That faint noise, it sounded familiar.

"What do you want, boy?"

"Let her–."

"Larxene how –, this insolence–."

The pressure around me increased. I felt like I was flying, flying far away from the madness.

"I will have my–."

"Get– and go away to–."

Everything was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello! I see you all enjoyed the last chapter. At least, enjoyed it in a sort of twisted, what's going to happen, in panic mode, sense. That's the best kind of enjoyment I think. Just kidding. There are better ways to enjoy things, but anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the length!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Consciousness

o

x

o

For a while I felt like I couldn't see. I was conscious, but I wasn't entirely functional. I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't open my eyes to see anything or open my mouth to say anything. Even so, it was like I didn't even exist. It all felt surreal. Things were happening to me that I could hardly comprehend. I felt like I was suffering from a degenerative disease. It felt like this for days, or what felt like days I couldn't really tell.

I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what had happened. My last memory was blurry and I was still disoriented. The only constant was the sea voices that surrounded me. It almost felt like I was underwater. I couldn't distinguish the voices at all. They felt familiar, but at the same time they were so distant and jumbled. Still, I tried my hardest to make the slightest discernment.

As the days went by, I slowly became more adjusted. I could feel myself regaining my strength. The voices I still didn't recognize, but they were becoming more familiar. My head didn't feel like it was stuffed too far in a vacuum anymore. The warmth began to return to me. I felt my orientation regenerating and I began to not feel so distant from the world.

Soon, the day came for me to open my eyes; I could feel internally that it was so. I could hear someone calling me. They were saying my name, but I still had no idea who it was. The voice was so unfamiliar I almost wanted to just stay where I was. Then I heard another voice. This one was unmistakable. I suddenly felt this rush of excitement and desire. I struggled and fought with myself to respond, but it was so difficult. I felt like there was this wall between us. He was calling me still. He sounded so desperate and distraught. I had to tell him how I was. I had to let him know I was all right. I had to see him again, even if it was just once. I knew once I saw him I would be okay.

I opened my eyes. The light and color flooded my senses. For a moment, I felt overwhelmed. Everything seemed so bright and blinding I wanted to close my eyes again, but I strained to keep them open. I knew it was necessary. As my vision began to adapt and focus I heard his voice once more. He said Naminé. I turned to face the source, and there he was smiling at me. I could see the redness of his eyes and the dark circles. He looked so tired, but he looked happy.

"Naminé, I'm so glad you see you're awake," he said with a sigh of relief, "I was worried you might not come back." I wanted to respond, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. All I could do was stare at him and wonder what happened to me. I really couldn't remember anything. I think he noticed.

He gave me a weak smile and stood up from his stool. "I'll go get the nurse, so you just relax, okay? I'll be right back," he stated before he turned to head for the door. I watched silently. Why did I need a nurse? It was then I realized I was lying in a bed. I looked around frantically. I looked like I was in some kind of hospital room. There were wires sticking to me monitoring my vitals. I turned to the left and could see my heartbeat on a screen along with some other things. What happened to me and why couldn't I remember anything? I was so confused and frightened. I mean, I seemed to be intact but for all I knew I was missing a leg or something.

Roxas re-entered the room with the nurse behind him and another familiar face. Dr. Quistis Trepe was right behind the nurse. I felt myself begin to panic. Was something wrong with the baby? I was still pregnant, right? "Don't worry, Naminé. The baby is fine," Dr. Trepe announced as she moved toward me. It was like she could read my mind, but she probably just read my facial expression. "The nurse is going to check you out, and then I'm going to brief you on the details of your condition," she announced. Roxas sat down next to me again.

The nurse checked me quickly. She ran a light in front of my eyes. She checked my reflexes, which I was surprised even responded. They still felt a little numb. She checked the machine and my pulse just for clarification. "Okay, Naminé, you're fine. I'm sure your voice will come back to you shortly," she stated before she quickly left the room. I wasn't really in the mood to speak; I had nothing to say for the moment.

Quistis smiled at me. "You've been through quite a bit in the last couple of days. It seems that you had a foreign poisonous substance in your system that reacted much like a form of date-rape drug. Your body didn't react well with the toxin and you entered a brief coma, but you were resuscitated. Because of your brief coma, you probably don't remember what happened to you right before the incident. That's normal and your memory may or may not return to you later. That's usually the case with trauma. As for the baby, it did intake some of the toxin, but surprisingly there were no negative side effects. The baby was only in danger when you entered the coma," she stated informatively.

I didn't understand. "Where am I?" was all I could ask.

"You're a few cities away, actually. You're in Radiant Garden. Roxas can tell you more about that. I still don't understand why he won't just take you to the actual hospital rather than paying the expensive house call fees. Regardless, your condition is stable, but I don't recommend you leaving the bed until a couple of days pass by. Since you are conscious I will be going back to Twilight Town, but the nurse will stay with you until you are recovered," Quistis announced with a smile. She bid me farewell and left the room.

I looked at Roxas questionably. "What happened to me?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. I could tell by the look on his face what was going to come out of his mouth wasn't going to be good. "Naminé, do you remember that you had a dinner to go Wednesday?" Roxas asked. He seemed so cautious with his words; it worried me. I nodded. I remembered the dreaded dinner; I don't remember going, though. I panicked. What if I didn't go so my father came to the house and poisoned me? He continued, "Well, you went and had dinner, but it seemed your father and brother had this plot to drug you and take you away. Well, as the drug began taking effect, Larxene came outside and got me. At first, I didn't understand what was going on, but then she guiltily explained everything to me. So I rushed into the house and saved you, but you were already asleep and didn't seem to respond to anything when I got you to the car. Larxene told me to leave town, so I took you to the one place I knew you'd be safe, here. I called the doctor and the rest Dr. Trepe already explained."

I was at a loss for words. "My father and brother drugged me?" I mumbled in disbelief. It's not that I didn't believe they had the tenacity to do that. It was that it seemed too illegal for them to even attempt to do. My father was a dignitary; if he was caught in some illegal swindle it would ruin his reputation. Why would he put his reputation on the line?

Roxas nodded. "Larxene said your father was tired of having to live with the shame of having an unwed, pregnant daughter. Your brother suggested that he use you for experiments in his lab, thus they created a plan to kidnap you and imprison you and the child. Vexen wanted to do experiments with prenatal development and child-rearing and you were the perfect choice because you had no one to protect you. Well, they were wrong," he added. I could hear the anger in his voice.

Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but feel touched that Roxas would go through all the trouble to save me from my family. Even Larxene's actions seemed sweet, and her actions were rarely sweet at all. "Thank you, Roxas," I replied, "I don't know what I would've done without you. I don't even know what I did at all, but I'm just glad you were there."

He smiled at me. "It's what boyfriend's do, Naminé. I care about you too much to let something like that happen to you," he explained gently.

"I know," I replied confidently, "And I trust you."

At this comment, he seemed confused. I don't know why he was looking at me so questionably. I felt like I was missing something. Could I have forgotten more than just the traumatic-sounding event? "Is there something wrong?" I dared to ask.

"Um, nothing. Don't worry about it, Naminé. I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually. Are you hungry or anything?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Can I get anything for you?" he asked again. I shook my head. "Is there anything you want?"

"When can we go back?" I asked, "We don't have to stay in Radiant Garden forever, do we?"

At this, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Larxene said she would call me when she felt it was safe, but I don't know what really constitutes as safe in this situation," he explained, "We might be here for a while, Naminé."

"But what about Sora and Kairi? And what about the house and our baby? What about my art gallery?" I asked him, "I have to go back."

Roxas shook his head. "No, right now, you have to rest. Once you're fully recovered we'll figure this out, okay? Until then, don't worry about any of that. Even if we were back in Twilight Town you'd have to rest so just rest," he practically ordered. Still, I couldn't complain. Roxas was right. Before I could do anything I needed to get better.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. How long would it take me to get better? And when would I get my memories back, if I got them back at all? I still felt so confused.

"I'll let you rest. If you need anything just call for me, your phone is on the table beside you," Roxas stated as he stood up. He smiled at me before he turned and left the room. I couldn't help but notice that his smile seemed different. It was sad-looking. It was almost like he was hiding something. I couldn't help but feel suspicious. I had to be forgetting more than he told me.

x

o

x

The next couple of days went by slowly. It was insufferable being confined to a bed in a whole new city. Part of me wanted to go home, while another part of me wanted to get up and explore Radiant Garden while I had the chance. There were probably many scenes in the city just waiting to be captured on canvas. I was restless. Roxas knew this so he tried his best to lighten my spirits, but every time I looked at him I couldn't help but feel this internal sadness and anger. I couldn't explain why it was there either. It was just strange.

The first day, Roxas came to visit the room a couple of times. He fed me. He helped me to the bathroom, because for some reason I was a bit lazy with my footing. He read stories to me. He let me call Kairi, apparently she had appendicitis; I didn't remember that at all. He talked to me. We even watched a couple of movies. We did these things repetitively for at least three days.

Now it was the fourth day, and I could not stand to do any of them again. I stared at Roxas. "I want to get out of this bed," I demanded irritably.

"Naminé, you're still recovering," he cooed back.

I let out an aggravated sigh. "But there's nothing to do here! I don't want to watch another movie! I don't want to be helped to the bathroom! I don't want to call Kairi and hear how she can move around even though she had surgery and I can't do anything!" I shouted in frustration, "It's not fair, Roxas. You know I'm getting stronger, but you won't let me exercise my strength!" He looked guilty. I instantly regretted yelling at him. But before I could apologize, he spoke.

"Naminé, I know you're frustrated. I know being in this strange town, in this strange house is upsetting. But I'll make you a deal. If you don't wobble or struggle to move around the house today, I'll show you around town tomorrow," Roxas offered, "But the second you get tired, we're coming back, okay?"

I smiled brightly. That was the best news I'd heard in…since I woke up. I was so excited. "Okay," I answered excitedly, "Does that mean I can get out of bed now?" He nodded. I quickly pushed off the covers of my bed and flung my legs out to the side.

"H-Hey! Wait, Naminé!" he exclaimed as he rushed to my side, but I was already on my feet ready to go. He sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't jerk around like that. Are you even used to the extra weight of the baby yet?"

I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Oh Roxas, you're such a worrier. I'm fine! I promise," I answered briefly before I headed toward the door. I hadn't seen much of the house, so I was very excited to see past this room and the bathroom. As I stepped into the hallway, I couldn't help but notice how big everything was. I was amazed. The ceilings were so high and everything looked so vibrant and rich. It felt like I was inside a painting. "Wow!" I exclaimed as I ventured further.

With Roxas following closely behind me, I walked through the house. The house looked like it belonged to some rich dignitary. I felt shy just being able to walk through it. Everything was so well-decorated and furnished. There were paintings on the wall, every room had wallpaper, expensive-looking oak furniture, drapes, carpets, rugs, and practically everything I had ever imagined to be in a rich person's house. It was amazing. I felt like a princess just walking through it. I even got to catch a glimpse of the backyard, which had a pool! Once I wandered through all the hallways and looked through all the rooms I looked at Roxas. I was shocked to see that he wasn't as flabbergasted as I was. Sure, he had more time to adjust to the house's magnificence but he could at least entertain me.

"Why do you look so somber?" I asked him, "Aren't you at least a bit excited from this house?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to it," he replied nonchalantly.

"Used to it? I haven't been asleep that long, have I?" I questioned in disbelief. I know it would take me forever to get used to living in such a luxurious building, didn't Roxas see it the same way?

He chuckled lightly, "No, it's just that I've been here and lived here before."

I continued to look around in amazement. To think that Roxas had once lived here, it was mind blowing. "Why did you leave?" I asked almost jokingly, "If I lived here I would never want to leave!"

"It just has bad memories, you know?" Roxas added quietly, "But anyway, I'm going to go make us some food, okay?" He began to walk away.

I panicked a little. "Wait, don't leave me! I'll get lost!" I cried as I hurried after him. Well, I hurried as fast as I could anyway. My muscles were still a bit weak so I couldn't 'hurry' as fast as I liked.

Roxas paused. "I'm sorry, my head's just somewhere else," he explained apologetically, "I'll show you how to get to the kitchen."

Now I was concerned. What could Roxas possibly be thinking about? What did he mean by 'bad memories'? I couldn't help but be curious because it was making him act in such a somber way. I wanted to know what was wrong. I wanted to know what happened here to make him leave to a place like Twilight Town. I didn't want to ask, though; I didn't want to pry. Still, it was so irresistible. I couldn't practically feel the words slipping off the tip of my tongue. And indeed, they did. "What happened here?" I asked before I could catch myself.

Roxas let out a sigh. He seemed disappointed that I had asked. I instantly regretted it. "Well, I was going to have to tell you eventually, so I might as well tell you now," he replied gravely. Instead of going to the kitchen, Roxas led me to the living room and sat me down on one of the luxurious, velvet couches. The cushions were so comfortable I could fall asleep where I sat, but now was not the time for that. I listened attentively.

"This was my parent's house; it's where I grew up," Roxas began to explain. For some reason, the word parents made me feel funny inside. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like that word meant something to me.

"I always thought you were from Twilight Town," I muttered.

He shook his head. "No, I moved there because of my parents," he continued. I could tell he was leaving something out. It almost felt like he was trying to avoid the subject while he was telling me this fragmented story.

"Did they kick you out? Where are they now?" I asked without a second-thought. I looked around the area; perhaps I had missed them during my exploration? Surely, I couldn't have missed two people? Or maybe they just were on vacation or something.

He shook his head again. I could practically feel his hesitation. "My parents died the year before I graduated from college. It was strange, really. My father had always had poor health and ended up finally dying of a heart attack. My mother was more distressed and I guess she truly couldn't live without him, because she died a couple of months later in her sleep," Roxas finally confessed, "So, after I got my degree I locked this place up and moved." I could see the pain in his eyes; I felt so guilty for asking him. I felt responsible for making him relive his pain, because I was the reason we were here and I was the reason he explained the tale.

"I'm really sorry about your parents, Roxas," I replied gently. I suddenly felt like a burst of information just returned to me. It was such a strange sensation; it almost felt tingly. I stared at Roxas with disbelief. Suddenly, the burden of guilt felt so much heavier and intense. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop thinking about what I assumed and what I said right before the incident. I found tears making their way down my cheeks as I shamefully sat on the couch of the deceased people I disrespected. I assumed horrible things all because I didn't trust him. "Oh my gosh," I cried in disbelief, "Oh, Roxas! I'm so sorry!"

I practically flung myself into his arms as I cried. And he held me even though I didn't deserve to be held. I decided then and there that I would never listen to a word Xion said. I made my decision to trust Roxas unconditionally. He'd proven himself in so many ways before this moment and I was so blind to not see them. I promised myself I would never disrespect him like that again. Never.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm working on a new fanfiction. I won't release it till this one is over, though. I think it's going to be a good one! As for the ending of this one, I think it has a five chapter life span left. That's just a guess, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

o

x

o**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Danger

x

o

x

A week passed with no disturbances. No calls from Larxene. No update on father or Vexen. No nothing. If it wasn't for being allowed outside of the 'safe house' every now and then I think I might've gone insane. It's not that I didn't like the surroundings, I was just homesick. I missed being around familiar faces. Still, Roxas insisted we stay until Larxene gave us the all clear alert.

I tiredly flipped through the television channels looking for something to watch. Roxas had gone out a couple of hours ago saying he was going to get food. I was hungry and I was bored. I let out an aggravated sigh. I should call him. I picked up my phone and clicked his speed dial number. It rang at least four times before he picked up.

"_Hey, what's up?" _

His nonchalant attitude aggravated me. I wasn't sure if it was because of hormones or hunger. "What do you mean, what's up? I've been waiting for like two or three hours now!" I complained.

"_I'll be there in a bit, just hold on." _

"Ugh! Where are you?"

"_Turning the corner, just hang tight." _

I hung up. I hurried to the front door and waited beside it impatiently. I waited for what felt like forever (it was actually five minutes). I heard the key enter the door and it swung open, but it wasn't Roxas in the entrance. It was Kairi with Sora right behind her.

"Kairi? Sora?" I muttered in disbelief. It was like they were ghosts. I hadn't seen them in so long.

Kairi grinned at me. "Naminé! Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked me cheerily before she pulled me into a gentle hug. I returned her embrace. Once she pulled away Sora gave me a quick hug as well.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Roxas said you were feeling lonely and suggested we stay for a bit. So I took off work and Sora brought his work with him," Kairi explained, "Man, this place is amazing!"

I smiled. Roxas was always thinking of me, wasn't he? I was also happy to see someone else react in such a way to Roxas's late parent's house. Finally, Roxas entered the house carrying three boxes of pizza. I felt my stomach rumble at the sight. He smiled at me as he kicked the door close.

"Hope this will do," he said as he headed toward the kitchen.

I followed after him with a grin on my face. "Thank you, Roxas," I whispered to him.

He set the pizzas on one of the many marble-surfaced kitchen counters. "That thank you doesn't make up for you hanging up on me, you know," he joked with one of his spectacular grins.

I decided to play along. "What if I gave you a…kiss?" I suggested almost flirtatiously.

He looked surprised. "A kiss, eh? I think that would make up for it," he answered back. I kissed him on the cheek. He feigned a frown. "I thought you meant a _real _kiss, Naminé. You're such a tease," he joked. He gave me a quick hug before he went to get some plates for the pizza.

Sora was already seated at one of the island counters. "Bring on the food!" he cheered.

I sat next to him. "Yeah!" I laughed, "We're starving!"

"Calm down, geez," Roxas said as he handed us some plates and a pizza box, "Try not to choke from eating too fast."

Kairi chuckled, "Sora's a monster when he eats so that just might be possible."

"Hey!" Sora protested.

o

x

o

Sora and Kairi stayed for the weekend and were gone by Monday afternoon. It was nice to see them for a bit. We got to spend time together watching movies, baking fattening foods, going to the mall, and all sorts of things. Radiant Garden was filled with things to do. The four of us ended up playing a game of mini-golf in the mall. This is where I learned Roxas had poor hand-eye coordination. He was fun to watch.

Now they were gone, including Roxas. He said this morning he had some business to take care of with his job. He would return around four o'clock, so until then I would need to entertain myself. I rubbed my swollen belly as I roamed around the kitchen looking for something to munch on. I found that boredom was quickly remedied by a good cookie or bit of something delicious.

I felt the child kick as I searched through the cabinets. "I'll eat in a bit," I murmured to my stomach. I could already tell the baby was going to be impatient. I searched through every cabinet and didn't find anything remotely delicious enough to eat. I sighed and stared at the floor tiles. What could I do about this?

I had two options. There was a convenience store two blocks away I could go to and buy something sweet. I smiled at the thought. It would be nice to get some fresh air. The other option was to not eat and watch something on television. I paused. The answer was clear. I chose to go to the convenience store. I walked to the front hall, grabbed a light jacket, grabbed the keys, locked the door and was on my way.

There was a nice breeze outside. I could feel it shifting through my blonde hairs. I walked down the street swiftly. I was on a mission. There was no need to be distracted by anything I happened to pass by. I looked to the sky and saw rolling, white clouds. It was a nice day. The sunshine wasn't even blinding. I could look toward the sky without even having to squint my eyes. I didn't even break a sweat.

I arrived promptly. I pulled open the door and felt the rush of freezing air conditioning. It still felt good. I smiled to the cashier and then made my way toward the section of delicious, fatty goodness that I was dying to taste. There were so many options. I could have some chewy candy, fruity candy, danishes, honey buns, mini doughnuts, chocolate, candies coated with chocolate, toaster pastries, cookies, muffins, mints, and so much more. I just couldn't pick what I wanted.

As I searched I heard the front door open again; a bell sounded each time someone entered or exited. Out of curiosity, I perked up my head to see what had happened. I froze and sunk back into my aisle. This couldn't be happening. I slowly made my way to the edge of the aisle and peeked past the boxes of chewing gum. My eyes had not deceived me. My brother, Vexen, was standing in front of the cashier with a photo of me in hand. I panicked. I had to get out of here. I turned around and quietly tiptoed into an aisle with tourist items. I picked up a pair of sunglasses and ripped off the tag. I put them on my face and then grabbed a hat. I quickly grabbed all of my hair stuffed it into the hat and put the hat on my head.

Quickly, but quietly I made my way toward the front door as Vexen began to slip into the aisles. It was time to make a break for it. There was no way he was going to take me anywhere. I should've just stayed at Roxas's place, but now wasn't the time for regrets. I quickly yanked open the door and ran. I ran as quickly as I could manage, and it was difficult because I hadn't run in what felt like ages. As I ran the breeze knocked off my hat. Now I was sweating. Suddenly, being outside didn't feel so great.

I didn't look back. I was too scared to. What if he was following me? I would be leading him to where I was staying. I couldn't afford that. I looked around for another store that I could possibly lose him. I found a random boutique that looked like it would be worthy. I quickly ran across the street and into the store. The woman behind the counter looked bewildered. I ripped off my sunglasses and sat them on the counter.

"I-I need help, please hide me," I breathed to her as I jumped onto the counter and hid next to her legs. I placed my finger over my mouth as I continued to beg her silently. As expected, my brother entered the store a few seconds later.

"Hello ma'am, have you seen this woman?" Vexen asked politely, but I could hear the malice in his voice. He didn't have good intentions. I was sure once he found me he was going to drag me away to his secret laboratory.

The woman shook her head. "Ah, no. I don't think I have, but you can take a look around if you want. I just got back from the bathroom," she lied. I breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at my brother; he was probably scowling. Vexen was not one to tolerate incompetency.

I remained quiet as Vexen roamed around the store. The woman watched him closely I could see her head following his every move. My heart was beating wildly. What if she accidentally gave me away? Vexen had always been very smart. Or what if he already knew I was down here and was just putting on a show? I still wasn't safe. Even after he left the store I couldn't leave, he might be waiting out there for me.

"No, I don't see her. Sorry to waste your time," Vexen muttered as he left the store. The woman waved goodbye.

I took in a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave the store. I couldn't stay either. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" the woman asked.

I looked at her. She seemed honest. Her green eyes were calming as well as her presence. "You could say that," I answered back, "I have to get back home, but I can't leave looking like this. He'll find me."

"Say no more," the woman replied. She left the counter and closed all of the blinds and changed the sign on the front door to say she was on her lunch break. "I can help you," she said quietly, "Follow me."

She led me to the back of the store where she had a rack of wigs on display. She looked at me and then she looked to the wigs. She chose a red haired one and helped me put it on. She gave me a mirror and smiled at me. "That should help a bit," she said with a kind smile.

I couldn't help but think I looked a little like Kairi with red hair. It wasn't a horrible look for me. It still didn't fix my problem, though. Changing my hair color wasn't going to throw Vexen off my trail. I sighed and frowned. "I still look like me, though," I answered.

"I have an idea," she suddenly said. She led me past the 'Employees Only' door and down a couple of flights of stairs. We appeared to be in a basement of some kind full of boxes of clothes. She pulled out a box labeled 'maternity' and began to look through it. She pulled out a long, large black dress. "Try this."

I quickly changed. It didn't matter that I was in front of a stranger. The situation was too dire. I slipped the black dress over my head and was overwhelmed by the size. It was huge, yet tight at the bust. It was perfect, though, because it completely hid the fact that I was pregnant. This circus tent dress was exactly what I needed. "Thank you," I said gratefully, "I think I'll be able to get away now."

She shook her head. "There's one more thing you need," she stated. I then noticed she was holding a makeup bag in her hand. She sat me down in a chair and began to apply some makeup to my face. I didn't know what she was doing, but I couldn't help but feel appreciative. It wasn't every day a perfect stranger helped someone escape the grips of evil. "There," she announced once she was finished. She handed me a mirror.

I could hardly recognize myself. I would never do my makeup this way. It was so stand-outish. The eyeliner was so thick, the colors were so vibrant, and I suddenly had some moles I didn't have before. She even made my blonde eyebrows red. It was like I was a different person. "Wow," I blurted out.

"Now, come on, I'll sneak you out through the back. Where are you going?" she asked me as she led me back up the flights of stairs. She pushed open a back door and revealed the outside. The only problem was I had no idea how to get back home from here.

"Um, I need to get back to this…big house," I attempted to explain. I hadn't memorized the new address. I felt so stupid. Still, she looked like she what I was talking about.

She nodded to me. "I know what you're talking about. You know, Roxas?" she asked.

Now I was confused. How did she know Roxas? Was she another ex-girlfriend? "Um, yes," I choked out.

She only smiled at me. "I was a good friend of his mother. My name's Aerith. Just go straight until you reach Rose Street, then take a left and you'll be on that main road again. You should be able to find your way from there," she directed.

"Thank you so much for everything," I whispered, "I'll be sure to mention you to Roxas. Maybe you could visit sometime?" She only nodded and ushered me away. I quickly hurried down the street and followed Aerith's directions. Before I knew it I was safely inside of Roxas's home. I let out a sigh of relief as I fell against the back of the front door.

"Naminé, what are you wearing?"

I nearly screamed at the sound of his voice. "Roxas? W-What're you doing here?" I stammered nervously.

"It's five, Naminé. Where have you been? I've been so worried!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. I didn't realize I was so late. How long had I been running away from Vexen? How long had I been with Aerith? Where did the day go?

I don't know why, but I began to cry. Roxas stared at me with confused eyes. "R-Roxas, I just wanted something sweet to eat and then I ran into Vexen in the convenience store a-and I've been running away!" I cried

"That's why you look like that," was all he could say.

I nodded. "This lady in the store helped me look different; Aerith is her name. She said she knew your mother so I trusted her," I explained, "I just don't know what to do."

Roxas smiled weakly. "Yeah, Aerith is a good friend. But Naminé, today I got a call from Larxene."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: What do you guys think, should this story come with an epilogue showing Naminé and Roxas's child? Or should it just end without one with the child as a baby, of course. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Trouble

o

x

o

I stared at Roxas questioningly. "Well, what did she say?" I dared to ask. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know.

"She said your brother was looking for you here and that it'd be best if we returned home. You have more support there, but it looks like I came a bit late with the message. Are you sure he didn't follow you?" Roxas asked, "Because if he did, you're not safe here."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure I wasn't followed," I answered back. When did my life get so scary? I sighed and walked toward the living room. I needed to sit down and take this all in. Roxas followed after me.

"Just to be safe, I think we should leave tonight while you still have all of that on you," Roxas suggested as I sat down on the couch.

I nodded in agreement. "I don't think I'll feel at ease till I've left this town," I answered honestly.

"Okay, but I can't take you to the house. I'll take you to Sora and Kairi's. Vexen or your father won't think to look there for you," Roxas explained, "I'll stay with Axel for the time being."

I sighed and fiddled my fingers. "Is it always going to be like this? How are we going to be able to raise a child while running away from my family? I can't live like this, Roxas! I just can't!" I shouted angrily, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Roxas pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Naminé. I know it's going to be difficult, but I promise you this isn't going to last forever. They will leave you alone even if you have to go to the police about this," he whispered into my ear.

The police? There was no way I could go to the police. I didn't want to have to deal with a legal battle. I didn't want any of that. I had enough on my plate. "I hope not," I whispered back.

Roxas pulled away. "I'll get our stuff together so we can leave," he stated as he stood to his feet. He lingered and stared at me. I smiled at him. I was lucky to have someone that cared so much about me. Roxas was the reason I wasn't trapped in some underground laboratory. "You know, you look good as a redhead," he teased before he left the room.

I smiled. I don't know what I'd do without him. _'I love you, Roxas,' _I thought happily.

It didn't take long for Roxas to gather our belongings, and soon we were on the road toward Twilight Town. He had even called Sora and told him the details before we left. I couldn't wait to be home, even if it was a bit more dangerous to be in the same town as my father. I knew my friends wouldn't let anything happen to me. I would be safe with Sora and Kairi, and Roxas would be safe with Axel. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my tummy protectively. I really couldn't wait to be home.

x

o

x

"Naminé, wake up."

I stirred gently. I opened my eyes and saw that we were parked in front of the apartment complex Sora and Kairi lived in. The sun still hadn't come up. In fact, it was pitch black outside. "We're here," I absent-mindedly mumbled. It seemed almost surreal to be parked in front of the building again. I never expected I would be moving back in with Sora and Kairi. I knew it was only temporary, but it still felt weird.

Roxas opened the car door for me and helped me out. It was getting harder to manage the large baby belly. It was surprising I was even able to run away from Vexen the way I did. He grabbed my bag and helped me toward to the building.

We walked up the flights of stairs till we were in front of their door. Sora answered the door groggily. I felt bad for waking him up, but he still seemed chipper. I'd never seen Sora in a bad mood. "Hey, you sure you don't want to stay the rest of the night, Roxas?" Sora offered with a sleepy smile.

Roxas shook his head. "Would be too dangerous for me to stay with Naminé and I don't want to bring her any harm. Just be sure to watch over her," Roxas answered genuinely. He turned to me and smiled. "Remember, this isn't permanent, okay?" I nodded. He kissed my cheek and turned to walk back down the stairs.

"Well, come in, Naminé. Your old room is all ready for you," Sora instructed as he held the door open for me. I nodded and entered their apartment. It was so dark inside. I guessed that made sense since it was four in the morning. Sora led me to my room and then returned to his own to continue sleeping. He seemed really tired.

I set my bag on the floor and sat on my old bed. As much as I loved my friends, Sora and Kairi, I knew I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to be with Roxas. I sighed and slowly laid down careful not to hurt my back. I stared at the ceiling as I continued to think. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea going to court? I could get a restraining order. But would that really keep them away from me? I knew for a fact Vexen thought he was above the law. He's done many experiments that didn't fit in with the human ethics laws.

I frowned and closed my eyes. There had to be some way out of this situation. It was then I wished for my mother. If she was alive this wouldn't be happening. I sighed and let my body fall asleep, even though my mind was still wide awake.

o

x

o

It turns out I had to stay with Sora and Kairi much longer than I expected. Today marked the first day of my eighth month of pregnancy. I was so big and I hadn't been to the doctor for a checkup in so many weeks. I just hoped I was healthy enough and the stress of everything wasn't permanently damaging the baby.

I hadn't seen Roxas since the day he dropped me off. He said it would be safer if he didn't make visits or take me out. I couldn't be seen by anyone. People might catch on if he kept showing up at the apartment complex. Kairi refused to let me go anywhere as well. I was stuck in the apartment every day of every week. I didn't like this arrangement, but I knew I couldn't go outside. Someone was bound to see me and soon my father would know where I was.

I rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat. I decided to make myself a turkey sandwich. I pulled out the bread, the turkey slices, and the mustard. I wasn't really hungry I just wanted to eat something to pass the time. All this eating was probably what was making me so big. I fixed my sandwich and put all the stuff away. I took a seat at the kitchen table and began to eat. Just as I was into my second bite, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I wondered. It was unusual for someone to ring the doorbell. Sora and Kairi didn't have any visitors. Out of curiosity I went to the door and looked out the peep hole. It was Axel. I unlocked the door and yanked it open. "Axel? What're you doing here?" I asked.

He looked so nervous and emotionally distraught. "Your father, he's locked Larxene away in that stupid laboratory. He got tired of looking for you. He said he won't release her until someone brings you to him. I didn't know what to do so I came and told you," Axel explained desperately, "We can't just leave her there!"

I held my head in frustration. This situation just kept getting worse and worse. "Where's Roxas?" I asked.

"He's still at work, I got off early," Axel replied frantically.

I bit my bottom lip. I couldn't wait for Roxas to get off work. I had to act now or who knew what was going to happen to Larxene in that lab. I looked at Axel. "You have to take me to my father's house," I stated effortlessly, "It's the only way we can get Larxene out of that underground laboratory."

"Are you sure? What about you?" Axel asked with a frown, "I don't want anything happening to you either."

I shook my head. "I'll be all right. Larxene saved me once so I owe her one," I explained.

"But wouldn't that make her actions vain?" Axel replied.

I shook my head. "Don't ask questions, just drive me there. The more we stand here talking the more time is wasted and the more Larxene suffers at the hands of Vexen," I ordered. I locked the door and closed it tight. "The others will come looking for me. I'll be all right," I reassured, but I mostly said this for myself. I was scared.

I got into Axel's car and he drove me to the other side of town where my father lived in his mansion. It was surrounded by forest. He liked his privacy. Axel pulled up to the front gates. "Just let me out here, and go tell everyone where I am," I ordered.

"You want me to leave you here?" Axel stammered in disbelief.

Before he could say anymore I cut him off, "Don't worry about me. You have to tell Roxas and the others where I am or else I really will be in trouble, okay? I can deal with my father for a couple of hours. After all, I've had to deal with him my whole life," I explained reassuringly. I pushed open the car door and slowly stepped out. I closed the door and walked toward the gates. When I looked back Axel was already gone.

'_You can do this, Naminé,' _I thought to myself as my finger hovered over the gate buzzer. I knew once I entered his mansion getting out wouldn't be easy. I was eight months pregnant and alone. There would be no one to protect me. I couldn't ignore the fact that Larxene was imprisoned, though. I knew what I had to do for her sake. So, I rang the buzzer.

Almost immediately my father's voice came up on the intercom asking who it was. "Hi, dad," I answered nonchalantly. I tried my best to remain calm even though I was shaking inside. He didn't reply. The gates opened. I took in a deep breath and walked past them toward the entrance of the mansion. There was no turning back now.

I pushed open the front door and peeked inside. It was so dark inside. The only bit of sunlight came from the sliding doors that led to the backyard. "Dad?" I called as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"I'm in your old room!" came his thundering voice.

I bit down on my lip for the second time. I made my way toward the stairs and began my ascent. Memories of my childhood played through my head as I walked up the stairs. I remembered hiding on these from my father when I upset him. I remembered running up and down these stairs to try to get away from Vexen. I remembered being kicked down these stairs by Larxene when I went into her room. I also remembered being nursed on these stairs by my mother.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my old room. I pushed open the white door and entered the completely white room. My drawings were still all over the walls. My room furniture was no longer there, though. The only thing in this room was a long, glass table with a vase of white roses as a centerpiece. My father was seated at the far end of the table.

"Hello, Naminé," he greeted coldly, "I see you've heard about your sister." I only nodded. "So, then you've come to take her place?"

"I have no intention on being experimented on for the rest of my life. I only came to help set her free. So, tell me where the underground laboratory is," I demanded.

He only smirked at me. "Naminé, you've never spoken to me in such a tone before. You must think because you're pregnant and living with another man that you've grown up from the spineless leech you once were," he laughed, "Nothing has changed. I am your father and always will be. You cannot get rid of me."

"I don't intend to get rid of you. I'm not like you, I don't just get rid of people," I fired back. He only smiled at me. "Why do you want to get rid of me? All I have ever done was try to earn your love and respect!"

He stood from his chair. "Is that why you got pregnant before you married?" he demanded angrily, "You're a disgrace now, Naminé! Because of you the family name is tainted with promiscuity!"

I frowned. "Everyone makes mistakes," I answered through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and your mistake just happens to be a bastard child!" he hollered.

"Don't you speak about my baby like that!" I screamed back. I felt my breath escape me as the anger boiled up inside of me. I knew I didn't need the stress, but I couldn't help it. I felt so insulted.

My father walked over to me and glared. "You're the family slut and I have to get rid of what has destroyed our family name. Your mother cannot rest in peace until I do," he hissed.

I felt the anger continuing to well up in me. It was almost constricting. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "You know nothing about mother. You hardly spent any time with her when she was alive, and when she died you weren't even by her side," I hissed back, "You never loved her!"

He slapped me. It stung so much I stumbled back. The tears were already pouring out of my eyes from the pain and the stinging. It almost felt like the world was spinning because of it. I held my cheek to try and relieve the pain, but nothing worked. It just kept stinging. I looked to my father, but he only spat at me.

"Listen, you wretched girl, I loved your mother. Never doubt that. You have to go where you belong. If you loved your mother, you would go where you belong. Don't let her memory be tainted by your disgusting actions," he whispered to me. I could only shake my head. He grabbed my hair and began to pull me toward the door.

My heart felt like it was going to explode from all this physical and emotional pain. Still, I managed to pull away from his grasp. I stumbled back toward the window. "Did you ever love me?" I asked through my tears.

"Why would I love a mistake?" he answered haughtily.

I clutched my stomach and fell to the ground. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. The pain was everywhere. I didn't know what was happening to me. I hadn't drank or eaten anything. I felt so nauseous. I could feel my consciousness slipping away. He had won. I would go where I belonged. He never loved me. Not once. Why should I disturb him with my existence any longer? I was so mad and sad all at once I didn't know how I truly felt.

"Naminé!"

I managed to hold up my head long enough to see Roxas and Sora in the doorway. I smiled at them and it felt like the world was frozen. All I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat before I lost control.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So most are in favor of an epilogue. So I have come up with an idea and I think it should please all of you! Rather than telling you now, I'll just let you wait till the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Needless

o

x

o

"Naminé! Naminé, you have to wake up. Stay with me."

I couldn't even see him as he spoke to me. My whole body just felt unwell. I felt so weak and angry and constricted all at once. I could barely open my eyes to catch the slightest glimpse of what was going on. People looked like color meshes. Everything was smeared together.

"Naminé!"

I groaned. I could tell he was yelling, but it sounded like an echo in my head. "R-Roxas, stop yelling," I weakly begged.

"Don't worry, Naminé. We already called the police and an ambulance, you're going to be fine," he said to me. He felt so distant. I couldn't help, but wonder what he meant by I would be fine. Was something wrong with me? Did I miss something.

I struggled to ask, "What do you mean I'm going to be fine?" He didn't say anything. I felt even more air escaping me. Everything was so tense and now to top it off I was freaking out. "R-Roxas!" I gasped angrily. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I get up?

"No, Naminé. Stay down," he ordered as he held my arms to the ground. I could barely feel my arms. In fact, it was now that I noticed I could barely feel anything. I strained to look at myself. The only color I could see was red. Why red? "Naminé, just calm down. The ambulance is coming," he stated.

I was bleeding. Why was I bleeding? What happened to me? I couldn't even remember. Did I black out? Did someone stab me? It was getting harder to think. I couldn't help but chuckle a little, though. It seemed that things like this seemed to happen to me quite a bit. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift away despite Roxas's calls.

x

o

x

I saw a bright light. It was almost blinding as I stared into it. It was so close I thought I could touch it. I reached out to it, but it ran away from me. I chased it, but it only went further away from me. "Where are you going?" I cried out.

"Naminé." It spoke my name. I stumbled back. How did the light know my name? "Naminé," it repeated again. It kept saying my name each time the call was louder and louder. It hurt my ears. I held my head in pain. Suddenly my whole body ached from a strange soreness. My stomach felt as though it had been split down the middle. Everything burned. I couldn't take it. The pain was consuming me; I could hardly breathe.

"Naminé!"

I fell down. This time it wasn't the light calling me, it was someone else. I didn't understand. I felt conflicted for some reason. The light was so enticing, but the other voice compelled me to go to it. So, I did. I slowly stood to my feet and walked away from the bright light.

"She's stabilizing. We'll need to monitor her overnight."

The closer I got the more real everything seemed. Instead of feeling far away, it was very close. Everything felt very close and soon I had found another light. This one didn't run away from me, though. My eyes opened and the darkness around me was gone. I was staring at a ceiling. My eyes shifted around and I saw that I was in a room. I was hooked up to another one of those machines.

I exhaled and felt the burn. I winced and checked myself. I ran my fingers down my belly and found stitches. The skin also felt a little bruised. I froze. What happened to me? I felt emptier for some reason. I began to panic. What if Vexen had managed to take me to his laboratory and disguised it as a hospital so I wouldn't catch on? I began ripping off the cords from my body. The machine began beeping loudly. I covered my ears as I tried to lift myself out of the bed I was placed in.

The door swung open and in rushed some nurses. I began to cry as they swarmed on me. "Get away!" I screamed as I attempted to fight them off, but I was too weak. They held me down and stared into my eyes as they spoke to me. They were saying things like 'You are in a hospital' and 'Please calm down, ma'am.' I didn't believe them. I knew what was really going on. So, I punched one in the face. With her on the ground I was able to squirm away from the other nurse.

"Naminé!"

I stopped. Kairi was standing in the doorway. "Kairi?" I mumbled in disbelief, "What're you doing here?"

"Roxas asked me to stay here in case you woke up. What're you doing? Why're you fighting with the nurses, Naminé?" she asked with a frown. She seemed so concerned.

"I-I thought my brother had locked me away," I replied honestly. I could feel a blush creep across my cheeks. I was definitely going to be locked away now, but instead it was going to be by psychologists. "I'm sorry," I mumbled shamefully.

Kairi walked over to my bedside and pulled me into a hug, which would've been a nice gesture if it wasn't for the extreme pain I felt from being held like that. "K-Kairi!" I winced as I attempted to push her away.

She quickly withdrew. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot!" she quickly apologized. I watched as she helped the nurse to her feet. I mumbled my apologies as she left the room to go tend to her bruised eye. The other nurse re-hooked my cords and fixed the machine. She took note of my vitals before she left the room. Now it was just Kairi and I in my hospital room.

"So, where is Roxas?" I asked curiously.

"He's talking to his lawyer," Kairi replied quickly. She didn't give me any details, which was unlike her.

"Why is he talking to his lawyer?" I asked again.

"For the case," she answered again. She didn't even look at me.

"Is there some reason you're not telling me details or anything? What case, Kairi? What's going on and why am I in the hospital with stitches on my stomach? Is the baby all right?" I asked frantically.

Kairi sighed. "Fine, fine! Just calm down! The doctor said you need to keep your blood pressure down," she explained. Before I could even ask about that, Kairi said, "I don't know if you remember or not, but your father kind of did a number on you."

"What?" I blurted out. I didn't remember that at all. "I hardly was in the house long enough for him to do anything to me. He didn't even touch me," I protested. Not that I would put it past my father to hurt me.

Kairi shook her head. "No, he hit you. Roxas and Sora saw it themselves. They got into the room and your father lost it and just start hitting you and he hurt your pregnancy and you passed out for a bit. Roxas said you woke up for a couple of minutes, but you've been passed out for hours," Kairi explained sadly.

"He hurt the baby?" I asked in disbelief. I quickly but gently put my hands on my stomach and felt the stitches. "Is it…gone?" I asked again. I was so afraid. I was almost to my full-term. How could this happen?

Kairi put her hand on my shoulder. "They pulled the baby out in surgery, Naminé. It's okay, but it's premature, you know, so I guess in a sense it's not okay," Kairi explained in a panicked way, "But it's alive, I swear!"

That explained the feeling of emptiness. I couldn't control my emotions. I felt so overwhelmed. How could my father harm my baby? How could I let my father harm my baby? I was so stupid. I should've never gone to that mansion. I began to cry. As the tears rolled down my cheeks, Kairi gave me a gentle hug and attempted to tell me comforting things. I ignored her. This was a mistake I could never live down. I endangered my baby with my reckless actions. It was all my fault, and now my baby might not even live to see its ninth month.

I didn't need years to figure it out, I was a horrible mother.

o

x

o

A week and a half later I was able to leave the hospital, but the baby had to stay. I was happy to leave. After having an apparent near death experience I just wanted to live life normally, but that wasn't going to happen. The doctors said the baby wouldn't be released for a while. My baby wasn't in the best condition. I was able to see it, though. They kept it in a glass bubble so its development wouldn't be affected by the outside environment. So, I wasn't able to touch it. No one was able to touch it. The glass bubble was made to act like a womb, so the room my baby was kept in was always dark. Light would affect its development. I was worried. The doctor's said it would be a miracle if my baby lived through the month. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to believe. Roxas told me just to pray and keep in light spirits, but how could I stay positive? My baby was dying. I didn't know what to do.

I did know one thing, though. My baby was a boy. The doctor's asked for a name, but I hadn't thought of one. I never had the time to look through baby books or even discuss a name with Roxas. I was always so worried about the future I didn't focus on what was happening now. That wasn't entirely my fault, though. I had my father and brother to blame for that, which was why Roxas had been seeing his lawyer so frequently recently. My father was charged with battery and I now had to go court. Roxas's lawyer would be defending me. I didn't even want to think about it. I knew our family lawyer. She'd never lost a case.

"Naminé, don't think about all this so much," Roxas pleaded with me, "You have to keep your blood pressure down."

I sighed. "Why does it matter, anyway? I'm not pregnant anymore and my baby is living in a bubble," I replied morosely. We were having dinner in one of the local diners. I wasn't really hungry so I hadn't touched my food. I didn't see the point in eating. It was just my health I had to be concerned with now. Why should I treat myself nicely? I didn't deserve it.

"Naminé, please. I need you to take care of yourself for me and for the baby. He's not going to die. When he gets out of that hospital he's going to need you to take care of him. I know this is all stressing, but believe me when I say it'll be over soon," Roxas gently swore, "I hate to see you this way."

I rested my head in my hands. "Sure, but I know as well as you do that my father isn't going to be out of the picture. And even if he does lose the case, my brother will still be out there because the police don't have any evidence to charge him with," I answered.

"They're looking for the laboratory, Naminé. Just give it time," Roxas assured.

"They haven't even found Larxene!" I cried. I bit my bottom lip to stop the tears from coming. I was successful. Even though I wasn't pregnant anymore, I felt extremely emotional. Everything just felt like it was falling apart.

Roxas was silent. There was nothing he could say. He only stared at me with eyes full of sympathy. I frowned and stared out the window. The conversation was over. I watched people walk by the window. There were all sorts of people of all sizes and shapes. I happened to catch a glimpse of a little boy walk by with his mother. I felt a pang in my heart. Would I ever be able to do that with my son?

Then I saw her. She was walking down the street in a trench coat with a long collar. Her blonde hair was unmistakable. She even had that general look of agitation on her face. I stood up from the booth we were sitting in and ran toward the door.

"Naminé!" Roxas called after me. I ignored him and chased after her. She was already halfway down the street, but I kept running. I knew I would be able to catch up; she wasn't even running. Once she was within arm reach I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Larxene.

She looked puzzled. "Naminé? I thought you were in the hospital," Larxene stated bluntly, "I was just going to visit you."

"Where have you been?" I blurted out angrily.

"In that laboratory. It's actual kind of homey. Vexen got bored and let me out once father was arrested. All we were doing was playing cards for days," Larxene explained nonchalantly.

I didn't know what to say. I felt angry, yet I was relieved that she was all right. "But Axel said you were in danger! He came to me in a panic, because you had been taken!" I cried.

Larxene put her hands on her hips. "That's true, but I also told him not to panic. Ugh, he's such a wuss. Look Naminé, I'm sorry this all got out of hand. You know how father is, once he starts something he has to finish it. That's why he deserves to rot in jail," she explained agitatedly.

I sighed. "Well, you need to go to the police station and tell them where Vexen's lab is," I said even more agitatedly. I couldn't believe this. I had risked myself for nothing. Larxene had been fine all along.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," she answered nonchalantly. It was her usual 'couldn't care less' attitude. I knew nothing had happened to her. She hadn't changed at all.

"Well I'll see you around," I muttered before I turned away and began to walk toward the diner.

"Thanks, Naminé," Larxene stated. I could tell it hurt her to say it. Still, the gesture was appreciated. I knew she cared. I only waved at her and we went our separate ways. That was how our relationship was.

As I walked toward the diner, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Even though my visiting my father was completely unnecessary, I only saw the big picture. Larxene was all right and Vexen's laboratory was going to be located. Perhaps things would change for the better and I wouldn't have to worry about the crazy part of my family anymore. I could only hope for the sake of my little boy. I still didn't know what to name him. I still didn't know if he would live long enough for me to think of one.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story. I'm really excited to end it, but sad to see it go at the same time. I'm sure you know how I feel, at least a little bit. But like I mentioned before, I will have a new story coming out soon and I hope you all will at least check it out! Anyway, on with the chapter, right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

o

x

o**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Confidence

x

o

x

With Larxene's evidence, Vexen was also arrested for imprisoning Larxene and attempting to imprison me. Of course, that was before they got the documents from Dr. Quistis about my poisoning. It looked pretty bad for my father and brother. I wasn't going to get excited, though. They were both being defended by a great lawyer or 'liar' and I didn't know what was up their sleeve.

Roxas and I met with his lawyer almost every day talking about the trial, compiling the evidence and witnesses. I was going to have to give a testimony. I couldn't help but be nervous, though. I had only dared to go against my father once and my baby was near death because of it. If I dared to go against him again I could only imagine what might happen.

I sighed and stared at my son. I had to be quiet; the sound might disturb his development. Still, the doctors allowed me in the room because they knew it was important to me and Roxas. He wasn't with me this time, though. He was at the police station with Axel and Larxene. I stared at my son through the very dimmed light. He looked so weak and tiny. I imagined that he must be so scared. He wasn't where he was supposed to be. He couldn't hear his mother anymore. He must've felt alone.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never wanted you to get hurt," I whispered quietly, "I wish I could change the past, but it's not going to change. I just want you to know I tried to be a good mother. Even though I failed, please don't be bitter. Please don't hate me. I love you and that's what matters. I just want you to love me back."

I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for. Maybe a sign that my son did care? I knew he couldn't do anything, but I still waited and my heart ached as I did. It was like I got my hopes up for nothing. My baby was motionless and quiet. It was like he was in a constant state of sleep. It was unnatural. I didn't like looking at him. Looking at him just reminded me that he may not stay. Looking at him while he was in this condition just reminded me that I was a bad mother.

I sighed again and waved goodbye to him. I just hoped he knew I would be back tomorrow. I left his room and walked down the bright, hospital hallway. I felt so chilled and morose. I lightly smiled to the people I passed by as I made my way for the exit. I noticed the nurse I punched in the face. She still had a bruise. Instead of smiling, I chose to avoid eye contact as I walked through the front doors of the hospital. I was pretty sure she didn't want to see me again anyway.

"I'm home!" I called to no one in particular. Since now my father and brother were both incarcerated it was safe for Roxas and I to return to our house. I looked around the rooms and saw that I was the only one here. "I guess he's still with Axel and Larxene," I muttered to myself. I decided to call him just to make sure. I dialed his number and waited three rings for him to pick up the phone.

"_Hey, Naminé." _

There was one thing that couldn't be ruined. The sound of his voice still made me crack a smile. Just a little one, though. It was all I needed. "Where are you?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"_I just finished at the police station. The trial has been moved up to next week." _

"What?" I blurted out, "What do you mean? I thought we had a whole month to prepare!" I began to freak out. I wasn't ready to do that next week. I still needed time to mentally prepare. I felt like I was going to lose my mind.

"_I thought you would be happy. This means we can get this thing over sooner." _

He had a point. The more I waited for the trial the more nervous I got. I guess getting it over with wouldn't be such a bad thing. "But are we even ready for it?" I asked him, "I'm not sure we are."

"_Naminé, no one can be completely ready for trials. Don't worry, it'll be over soon and then we can solely focus on our son. Speaking of which, how is he?" _

"He still hasn't moved," I replied, "His condition hasn't improved at all."

"_Don't worry. He will move, I promise. But I'll be home soon, so we can talk then." _

"All right, talk to you then," I answered distantly. He said his goodbye and then I hung up the phone. I wished I had the confidence and hope that Roxas had. Whenever I looked at my son all I could feel was the guilt and chill of death. I felt like he was going to slip away any minute.

I waited on the couch for Roxas to get home. For one, I didn't have anything else to do. Secondly, I didn't feel like doing anything else. Thirty minutes passed and he was finally walking through the front door. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room. I guess he knew that's where I would be. I waved hello as he sat down next to me.

"You look so down, Naminé," he stated as he put a caring hand on my shoulder, "I really hate to see you this way."

"I've heard," I sighed as I stared at the floor, "It's really hard to be cheery during all of this, Roxas. I'm trying but everywhere I look there's something bad happening."

He frowned. "You shouldn't focus on just the negative, Naminé. You've got a lot of good things going for you. You're alive, our son is alive, the abusive, demented part of your family is in jail, you can walk outside again like any other person without worrying about being taken to some underground laboratory, and you still have your figure even though you were carrying a baby. You should focus on things like that," Roxas advised tenderly.

I guess he was right. There was a mix of good things happening to me. I had started working out to lose my baby weight and it was working nicely. I sighed and gave him a weak smile. "I guess I can try harder to think positively then," I gave in.

"That's what I want to hear," Roxas said with a smile. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, there's something important we need to discuss," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" I asked curiously.

"We need to pick a name for our son so they can put it on his birth certificate," Roxas answered.

I bit my bottom lip. I still hadn't thought about naming him at all; I was used to just calling him my son. "Oh, right," I mumbled absently.

Roxas chuckled lightly, "You haven't thought about what you wanted to name him at all, have you?" I shook my head. "Well then, good thing I picked this up the other day. I thought it could help us." Roxas revealed a book of baby names he had been hiding behind his back.

I smiled. "That should help," I agreed as I took the book from him and began flipping through the pages. There were so many names; I didn't even know where to begin. I looked through the table of contents and flipped to the half of the book that was filled with boy names.

"Should we do it by meaning or just what sounds best?" Roxas asked me as he read over my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Does it really matter how we choose as long as we choose one?" I asked back.

"Fair enough," he answered, "What about naming him Eric or Jack?"

I shook my head. Those names were too simple. Those names didn't even fit in with our names, Naminé and Roxas. "I don't think so; we need something that's not so simple. How about Xigbar or Bryantal?" I suggested.

To this, Roxas shook his head and even gave me a frown. "Those names are way too unique. I want him to have a seemingly normal name," he joked, "How about we name him for my father, Luxord?"

"No offense, but I don't really like that as a first name. That can be his middle name if you want," I answered honestly and gently. He shrugged and continued to read through the lists of names as I flipped through the pages. I hadn't found anything that I really liked. Nothing popped out at me.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Can always name him Roxas Jr.," he suggested playfully.

I laughed, "Aren't you conceited!" He lightly pushed me and I pushed him back. The book ended up falling on the floor. "Look what you did, Roxas," I teased as I leaned over to pick it up. It had flipped some pages when it fell so we were now in the unisex name section. I skimmed through the list and saw the name Vanitas. "What do you think of Vanitas?" I asked.

"It's unique and seemingly normal," Roxas answered, "I don't have a problem with it."

I smiled. "Then his name shall be Vanitas," I stated proudly.

"I'll go call the hospital," Roxas said with a smile of his own. I gave him the book and he went into the other room to make the call.

o

x

o

The week of the trial came fast, much faster than I would've liked. I did take the week to mentally prepare, though. I spent most of my time visiting Vanitas with Roxas, working out to relieve some stress (which was paying off handsomely), going to the lawyer's office, and spending time with Kairi. It was nice to be able to talk to someone other than Roxas about my problems. Kairi was actually very helpful.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Despite all that was happening I could see life in my eyes as opposed to past months. When I looked at myself I saw more than just some girl. When I looked at myself I was beginning to see a sense of confidence. I felt more empowered now than I had in my entire lifetime. This was definitely a good thing, because I would need power and confidence to get through the trial. The trial was scheduled for Tuesday, which was two days from now. The only question in my mind was: am I ready? I hoped by Tuesday I would know the answer was yes.

For now, I just needed to worry about getting ready to meet Kairi at the frozen yogurt shop. Kairi suggested we go, because whenever she's feeling down frozen yogurt helps her cheer up. I hadn't had any since I was a child so I agreed to go. I looked through the closet and found one of my old sundresses. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. It was a little tight around the belly, but it would do. My maternity clothes were getting loose. I'd rather deal with tight clothes than clothes that were close to falling off of me.

I slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed a yellow sweater. I grabbed my keys and soon was out the door and on my way to the frozen yogurt place. Since it was only a block away I insisted on walking, though Kairi offered to pick me up several times. I told her the exercise was good for me and she didn't argue. Besides, it was nice to be able to walk down the street without worrying about my safety so much.

I arrived in ten minutes just as Kairi was pulling up to the curb. It was perfect timing. She paid the parking meter and together we walked inside. I will admit the shop had a nice atmosphere. It was filled with bright colors and the smell of sweetness was heavy in the air.

"Hello! Welcome to Frozen Heaven!" the store clerk greeted. Kairi and I waved as we walked toward the frozen yogurt dispensers. They had so many flavors it was hard to decide what I wanted. In the end, I decided to go with a small cup of vanilla with sprinkles and strawberries and Kairi chose the pink lemonade flavor with slices of kiwis on top.

I pulled out my wallet to pay for mine, but Kairi swatted it away. "Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise. I wasn't expecting her to just swat at me.

She grinned at me. "No, this one is on me," she commanded. She placed both our cups on the scale and paid for both of them.

As we walked toward a table, I said, "Kairi, you didn't have to pay for me."

She shook her head and sat down. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to do something nice for my best friend," she said cheerily as she dipped her spoon into the frozen yogurt. She scooped it up and placed it in her mouth. "Mm!" she moaned happily.

I smiled at her. The term 'best friend' was one I hadn't really heard that much in my lifetime. It was so nice to be someone's best friend. It made me feel wanted and loved. "Thanks, Kairi," I said as I took a scoop of my own yogurt. It was delicious. It was just as I remembered it.

"So, I have an announcement and a question," Kairi said happily as she continued to eat her frozen yogurt. Her face was practically glowing. I couldn't help but wonder what she had to say. Whatever it was it must've been something really good.

"Well, what is it?" I asked as I took another scoop of my vanilla.

She squealed happily. "Sora and I have finally picked a wedding date!" she announced happily, "It's going to be a winter wedding on Christmas Eve!"

I smiled. "Wow, I'm so happy for you, Kairi. Have you guys picked a place yet?" I asked. I couldn't help but think it must be nice to be getting married.

"We're going to be married in this church we saw on the way to Radiant Garden. It was absolutely stunning. But enough of that, I wanted to ask you if you would be my maid of honor," Kairi asked with a big smile.

How could I say no with her staring at me like that? "Of course, I will. So, what kind of things will I have to do besides the bridal shower thing?" I asked. I wasn't really aware of the maid of honor duties mainly because I never thought I would be asked to be one. I didn't have many friends growing up.

"You get to help me plan the wedding, but don't worry I don't want anything too extravagant. I don't want a headache of a wedding, you know? Just something simple. I want you to help me pick out the dress and instead of throwing a shower I think we should all just hang out. You know, us girls. We can go somewhere with Larxene and my friend Selphie," Kairi explained.

I listened as she began discussing the details of her wedding. I was happy to finally have something to look forward to. Her wedding almost felt like a silver lining in all of this darkness. Now, if I won the court over on Tuesday I would be satisfied.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I hope you guys are all enjoying the quick updates. I have the writing buzz right now, so hopefully it stays with me to the end. And I've decided not to write out Naminé's testimony, instead I took a different spin with it so I hope you don't mind. You guys already know her testimony anyway because you read it as it was happening. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

o

x

o**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

The Trial

x

o

x

"Roxas!" I shouted from the entranceway. I had been waiting for him for at least ten minutes.

"I'm almost ready!" he called back from the bedroom. How long does it take to get dressed? All he had to do was get dressed. I didn't understand. I thought girls were the ones that took forever to get dressed.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. It would look bad to the jury if I was late. How reliable could I be if I wasn't even prompt to the trial? This was ridiculous. I checked the time on my cell phone. We had thirty minutes to get to the courthouse and Roxas was still getting dressed. I was impatient and on edge, this was not the time for Roxas to do this. I was going to explode if he took any longer.

"I'm coming," he said as he rushed toward the door, "You ready?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I've been ready for an hour," I answered curtly, "Let's just get this over with."

He smiled nervously. "Right, Naminé," he agreed as he pulled open the front door. I walked toward the car while he locked the door. I yanked open the car door and sat in the passenger seat. I wasn't on Roxas's car insurance so I could not drive even if I wanted to. We pulled away from the curb and drove down the street toward the courthouse. I fiddled my fingers nervously as we got closer.

"I can't help but notice you seem nervous," Roxas stated as he made a right turn.

"Of course I'm nervous!" I cried frantically, "What if my testimony isn't good enough and the jury votes in favor of my father and he gets off scott-free?" I began to freak out. Who knows what he would do to me if the jury voted in favor of him. He would probably murder me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Naminé, the evidence is overwhelming. There is no way the jury would vote in favor of your father and brother," Roxas assured me, "You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

I nodded as I tried to convince myself what Roxas said was true. Nothing could go wrong. The evidence was overwhelming. Roxas made his final turn and the courthouse was in full sight. I fiddled more rapidly. I needed to calm down or I was going to lose it. I looked to Roxas. He gave me a smile as he pulled into the parking lot.

"How do you know everything will be all right?" I asked him as he pulled into a parking spot.

He parked the car and then turned to me. "Naminé, I know because the jury would have to be full of idiots to not realize what they did to you was wrong. They injured you and put your life in danger. They have even injured Vanitas. We're going to win, I promise," Roxas swore before he pulled me into a hug.

I held onto him tightly. His embrace was calming. "I love you, Roxas," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Naminé. Now, let's go," he said before he pulled away. I pushed open the car door and stepped out. Roxas was quickly at my side and together we walked toward the front doors of the courthouse.

'_You can do this, Naminé. You can do this,' _I repeated to myself. This was it.

If I had known trials took so long I would've brought a snack with me. I was starving. The trial started off like it was going to be short, but I was wrong. My father's lawyer was currently questioning Larxene. I wasn't worried. Larxene was so rudely honest there was nothing to worry about. There was no way her words could be twisted and even if they were Larxene wouldn't have it.

I listened to the line of questioning. The lawyer was asking questions about the 'supposed' underground laboratory and the 'supposed' poisoning. It made me angry to see the lawyer denying their existence. It was like he was mocking my pain.

"Well, where is this so-called poison?" the lawyer asked Larxene jokingly, "For all we know, Naminé was just really sick from _food_ poisoning!"

Larxene growled, "You want to see the damn poison? I'll show you!" She stood up from her seat and pulled a vial out of her back pocket. She swirled it in front of the lawyer angrily. "Food poisoning, my ass!" she screamed.

The judge called for order and two police men quickly placed the vial in a Ziploc bag and disappeared. It was strange to watch. It was like they came out of nowhere. The lawyer scoffed and ended his line of questioning. I was happy to see nothing was going wrong.

"The liquid in the vial will be analyzed tonight and the results will be announced tomorrow," the judge announced, "For now, we are dismissed."

I turned to Roxas. "What does she mean we're dismissed?" I asked him, "They haven't even come up with a verdict yet."

Roxas smiled. "They can't do anything till that poison is analyzed," he explained.

I sighed, "Well, let's go. I'm starving."

We began to head toward the exit and were joined by Sora and Kairi who showed up to support me. I waved to them as they walked toward us. "I can't believe Larxene had that poison in her pocket. Why didn't she turn it over to the police before?" Sora asked no one in particular, "It just doesn't make any sense."

I shrugged. "Larxene has her own way of doing things," I attempted to explain, "I wouldn't think too much about it, though. It'd just be a waste of time." Sora nodded and dropped the topic.

We walked out the front doors and toward the parking lot where our cars were parked. "Why don't we all catch an early dinner together?" Kairi suggested, "I know this good buffet on the other side of town."

My stomach grumbled at the thought. "That sounds like a good idea," I agreed as I rubbed my empty stomach. I was so hungry. I wished I had gotten something to eat when we were on break before, but I didn't think about it.

"Okay, just follow us then. Sora will lead the way!" Kairi announced enthusiastically before she gave him a kiss, "See ya there." The happy couple then cheerily skipped off to their car, not literally of course.

Roxas unlocked the car and we got in. I looked at him and smiled. "What're you looking at?" he asked me with a confused look on his face. I shook my head and looked away. "Okay then, don't tell me. I'll get it out of you later, though," he said with a sly smile.

"I'm just wondering if we'll ever be like Sora and Kairi," I answered absently, "They're so happy together. I'm not saying we're not happy together. It's just that we can't be carefree like they are because of what we go through. I want to be carefree."

"That comes with time, Naminé," Roxas answered wisely, "One day we will be as carefree and happy as them."

I smiled and said, "I hope that day comes soon."

o

x

o

The next day trial was in session once again. It was announced that the liquid in the vial was indeed a form of poison and when tested on rats had the same effects it had on me. I smiled a little to myself. This was probably one of the nicest things Larxene had ever done for me, other than when she saved me from my father and brother before. I would have to remember to thank her later for bringing the vial to court.

The trial continued after the announcement. Our lawyer showed a slideshow presentation of pictures of the underground laboratory that the police had taken. I stared at them in awe. Larxene had described the place as homey, but it didn't look homey to me. Vexen had all sorts of torture devices in that lab. There was even an operating table. I shuddered a little. I was so grateful that I escaped that misery. He might've killed me in there. He had all sorts of saws, knifes, and scalpels. It was frightening.

Next, Roxas was called to the stand to testify. Our lawyer questioned him first. He was asked questions about the day of the poisoning that was disguised as a family dinner. He was asked questions about our hiding. He was even asked questions about his relationship with me and the rest of my family. He was asked about the state of the child and the condition he found me in when he barged into my father's mansion. He answered honestly and in detail. There were some things he said that I didn't even know. That was probably because I was unconscious for most of it. I was unconscious most of the time apparently.

My father's lawyer was next. He asked Roxas questions about his life rather than the case. I think he was trying to find something to incriminate his reliability. Roxas was clean, though. He started asking about the baby.

"So, how many women have you had a bastard child with?" the lawyer asked. I controlled my anger. Vanitas was not a bastard child. He was special. I could tell Roxas was also on edge. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"None. I don't have any bastard children," Roxas wittingly replied.

At this, the lawyer laughed. "Fair enough, where were you when the plaintiff entered her father's home?" he asked.

"I was just getting off of work," Roxas replied curtly.

"So your idea of protecting the mother of your child was dumping her off at your friend's place?" the lawyer asked again.

"Together we would attract more attention," Roxas answered through gritted teeth.

"I think you were just trying to leave her alone, because you didn't want to be involved with the mother of your child," he accused.

"What does this have to do with the case?" Roxas asked angrily, "Stop badgering me!"

I sighed and watched as the lawyer continued making random accusations. It was hard to believe this was my father's lawyer at all. There was nothing skillful or cunning about this man. He was just asking random questions to anger Roxas. What was he trying to get out of him? Nevertheless, Roxas stepped off the stand once his questioning was over. I could tell he was agitated so I didn't say anything. I just gave him a smile.

"We now call the plaintiff to the stand."

I took in a deep breath and walked up to the stand. It was time for my testimony and questions after. I was nervous. What if I accidentally said the wrong thing and my father's lawyer attacked me? I didn't do well under pressure. I was so worried I was hardly able to swear to tell nothing but the truth. I took my seat at the stand and waited for the judge to give me the go ahead. I was already fiddling with my fingers. I wasn't great with public speaking. It also didn't help that my father and brother were staring me down.

I looked to the jury. They were just staring at me with curious eyes. They looked like they were intrigued by me. I looked at myself. Was I not dressed professionally enough? Was there something on my face? Or could they tell I was nervous? I looked away. I was given the go ahead and so I began to tell my side of the story.

I could only imagine what these people were thinking. They probably thought I just wanted my father and brother in jail, because I had it out for them. Vexen did so many mean things to me when we were growing up and my father never loved me. That was enough of a motive to make false accusations, wasn't it? Regardless, I kept talking because that was my only saving grace. Maybe they would be able to hear the honesty and sincerity in my voice. Maybe they would believe me. I hoped that they would believe me, and if they didn't believe me I hoped the evidence would be sufficient enough.

All eyes were on me, and I really didn't like all the extra attention. I was so used to hiding in corners and being invisible. That was what I was good at. How did all this happen? When did things begin to spin out of control? I knew when. It was the night I met Roxas for the first time. That's when everything went south. That's when my life became a mockery. Still, even if it caused a bunch of problems I was grateful to have met Roxas that night. If I hadn't I would still be living with Larxene. If I hadn't, I would have never grown a backbone and had the courage to stand up to my father and brother. If I hadn't, I would never have the relationship I do with my sister now. If I hadn't, Kairi and I would never have become best friends. If I hadn't, I would never have gotten to see Vanitas. Maybe my life wasn't that much of a mockery.

I finished after what felt like forever. It turned out I had quite a bit to say. Now it was time for the questions. I was nervous, but I felt confident that I would be able to handle them. I looked at Roxas and he gave me a reassuring smile. I felt warm inside. It was going to be okay. Our lawyer was first.

He asked me simple questions about my testimony. It was nothing too serious. I guess the questions were just so I could repeat the important parts of my testimony. Once our lawyer finished my father's stood up and looked me in the eyes. Was he trying to intimidate me? It almost worked.

"Naminé, why did you go to your father's mansion?" he asked me.

That was a simple answer. "I went to save my sister," I answered honestly. I couldn't help but wonder where he was going with this.

"Are you sure that was your true motive? Or were you just trying to instigate abuse from your father?" he asked me seriously.

I frowned. "Why would I want to be abused? That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"To send your father and brother to jail on false pretenses," the lawyer replied, "I think you were tired of them not meeting your standards so you decided to frame them."

I shook my head at this. "I did not frame my father and brother. They attacked me," I replied. I was trying hard to keep my cool. I knew that if I lost it my credibility would suffer the consequences.

"Lies! In both instances you went to these places looking for trouble, didn't you?" he accused angrily.

"No!" I practically screamed back at them, "I just wanted to be accepted! Ever since I was a child, I've never been accepted. I thought I had a chance. But I was tricked!"

"That's enough," the judge thundered, "You're done badgering the plaintiff. This court session is adjourned for today. We will meet again tomorrow morning." With a knock of the gavel the court session was dismissed.

I sighed and stepped down from the witness stand. Trials were exhausting. I just wanted this to end.

x

o

x

Court was in session bright and early. I was still emotionally exhausted from yesterday so the added physical exhaustion didn't help me. Luckily, I was already questioned and I already testified. I wondered what would happen in court today. There were no more witnesses left and both sides had already presented their arguments.

The judge knocked the gavel and court was officially in session. She announced the lawyers were to give final statements before the jury deliberated. I let out a sigh of relief. This meant I wasn't going to have to say anything anymore. I really hated public speaking, especially when I was speaking about such tender topics.

Our lawyer appealed to the jury's emotion, while my father's appealed to their reasoning. Apparently, I had motive to lie about everything I've said. I didn't understand how he came to that conclusion. I let it go, though. There was no point in trying to argue now. Once they were done the jury hurried away to go deliberate.

I looked to Roxas worriedly. "What if they don't believe me?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "It'd be ridiculous if they didn't believe you," he replied honestly, "Don't worry about it, Naminé. I already told you everything is going to be all right."

I nodded. I had to remember to be positive just like Roxas told me before. I smiled at him. He was full of such good advice. "I'm just a little anxious I guess," I said shyly.

"That's understandable. We've been doing this for three days. I'm tired and anxious too," Roxas admitted with a scratch of his head.

We waited for two hours before the jury returned to the courtroom. They took their seats and their representative stood up to announce the verdict. "We have come to a decision. We have decided that Ansem and Vexen are guilty of their charges," the man announced.

Words cannot express how I felt from hearing those words. My world turned right-side up again. Everything was indeed all right.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Brace yourselves! It's coming and it's coming real fast! I hope no one took that in a way it wasn't intended. Anyway, just giving a fair warning! I hope you enjoy the chapter, because you're totally going to hate me. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Crossroad

o

x

o

I was free. I was completely and utterly free. And it felt so amazing! Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and I decided to celebrate with some delicious frozen yogurt. Today I decided I deserved both vanilla and strawberry with two spoonfuls of sprinkles. Roxas decided to get cheesecake with strawberries and cherries on top. Kairi stuck with her favorite, pink lemonade and kiwis, and Sora got a little bit of everything.

"Man, this is great!" Sora exclaimed happily as he stuffed his face. Kairi laughed and gently wiped some of the sprinkles off of his face.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't tried this before," I said as I happily shoved a scoop of strawberry in my mouth. I couldn't get over how delicious it was. It tasted even sweeter now that a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders.

"I always thought it'd taste gross, because it's yogurt," Sora explained, "But I was definitely wrong."

I looked at Roxas. "And what about you? Why haven't you been here before?" I asked him with a sly smile.

Roxas shrugged. "I guess I just never got around to it. I thought it'd taste like ice cream and have similar flavors so I didn't see the point," Roxas explained, "But this place is all right. We should take Vanitas here when he's old enough."

I couldn't help but smile. We could raise Vanitas without having to worry about my father or my brother. He would be safe and we would be safe. "Yeah, I bet he'll love it," I answered dreamily. I couldn't wait till he was healthy enough to take home. I wanted to hold him in my arms and talk to him and play with him.

Kairi also sighed dreamily. "I want a baby," she announced happily, "They're so cute."

Sora's face turned red. "Kairi, I don't know if we're ready for a baby yet," he stammered nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we should wait a few years," he suggested with a nervous chuckle.

Kairi batted her eyelashes and smiled at him. "Of course, Sora. I didn't mean right away," she replied cutely with a flip of her hair. Sora looked away. I imagine he looked away so he didn't fall victim to her charms. I only smiled. I couldn't stop smiling. Today was such a wonderful day.

"Trust me; even though it's great to have Vanitas it would've been nice if we could've had him later. He could've been spared all the drama," Roxas advised, "So, shouldn't rush into it. You never know what could happen."

Kairi waved her hand carelessly at Roxas. "Oh, don't worry. I've been there and done that," she replied nonchalantly.

Before Roxas could ask what she meant, I said, "Roxas don't worry about Sora and Kairi. They know what they're doing." Roxas didn't know about Kairi's past and now wasn't the time or place for her to explain it to him.

"Yes we do," Kairi said in a matter of fact tone, "But anyway, we've got to get going. That church wants us to come and sign some papers." I could see the stars in her eyes when she said that. Being a future bride must be so exciting.

"All right, we'll see you soon," I said with a wave, "Call me or something."

"Of course!" Kairi said happily, "See you guys!" Sora and Kairi were out the door and walking toward their car.

I looked to Roxas. "What do you say we visit Vanitas?" I suggested, "It would seem wrong to just leave him out of the happiness."

Roxas leaned over and kissed my cheek. "That sounds like a great idea, Naminé," he agreed with one of his stunning smiles. I felt warm inside. Tingles were already running across my skin. With this drama behind me I could focus more on our relationship. I couldn't wait.

x

o

x

We walked down the hospital hallway hand in hand. It felt so nice to hold Roxas's hand. It was almost like we were a married couple visiting our happy newborn. In reality, we were just boyfriend and girlfriend paying a visit to our sickly baby. I wished he could be happy and healthy. I wished he could share our happiness and success. We reached his room and slowly cracked open the door. I saw that Dr. Quistis was inside. I guessed she was checking his condition.

Roxas and I crept inside the room and quietly closed the door behind us. I waved to Dr. Quistis and looked to Vanitas. It looked like he still hadn't moved an inch. I frowned. I wished he would move at least a centimeter. I couldn't help but remember when he used to kick. Why couldn't he kick now? I could see that he had a tuft of hair on his head. It was cute. It was also proof he was developing all right. My frown turned into a smile. I couldn't wait to hold him. I squeezed Roxas's hand and showed him my smile. He smiled back.

Dr. Quistis tapped on her clipboard and got our attention. She pointed to the door and began to walk toward it. I suppose she wanted to discuss Vanitas's condition with us. I was a little scared to hear how he was doing. I worried that she would tell me he wasn't doing well.

We exited Vanitas's room and stood at the side of the hall. Dr. Quistis smiled at us. "It's good to see you, Naminé and Roxas. How did the court case go?" she asked. Was it good when doctors tried to make small talk before announcing results? I was probably thinking too hard about this.

"We won," Roxas answered, "As expected."

"That's good to hear. You guys have enough on your plate as it is. Losing that court case would've have been terrible," she replied as she flipped to the beginning of the pages on her clipboard. I only nodded. I wanted her to tell me about Vanitas's condition. I hated this small talk. "But anyway, I'm pleased to report that Vanitas is still stable. Nothing has changed, but that is also a problem. We're beginning to think the blow to your stomach paralyzed him," Quistis explained.

I bit down on my bottom lip. "Vanitas might be paralyzed?" I asked, "Is this permanent?"

"I don't know, but with time we will be able to find out. Once the ninth month starts we're going to remove him from the bubble since he will be strong enough to face the elements. Until then we can't know anything for sure," she answered professionally, "But right now I wouldn't worry. He's probably just still in shock."

At least she advised us not to worry, that was definitely a good sign. "Thank you for taking care of Vanitas," I said gratefully, "I really don't know what would've happened if all of this treatment wasn't accessible."

She gave me a kind smile. "It's no problem, Naminé. I'm just doing my job. You've had a complicated pregnancy, and it's my job to make sure those complications don't have lasting negative effects," she explained, "Now, I must be going but it was nice to see you." She walked away. I could hear the clack of her heels echoing down the hallway. I couldn't help but think of how sophisticated she was. I hoped one day I could be that sophisticated.

"Want to go back inside?" I asked Roxas. He nodded. I couldn't help but notice he seemed kind of quiet. I didn't ask him about it, though. He was probably just deep in thought. I guess that came with having a sick baby in the hospital. Though Quistis said not to worry, I still worried a little. I didn't want Vanitas to be paralyzed. I had to stay positive, though. Vanitas would get better and he would move soon. He wasn't paralyzed and he wasn't going to die. I just had to believe.

o

x

o

I slipped on my night gown and stepped out of the bathroom. I had just finished taking a nice, refreshing shower. My hair was still a little wet, but I combed out the tangles so I was okay to go to sleep. I walked down the hall to the bedroom and pulled open the door to reveal a half-naked Roxas. "Ah! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I quickly grabbed the doorknob to close it.

"No, it's okay, Naminé. It's not like you haven't seen me before," he laughed as he slipped a shirt over his head, "Besides, it's just my chest. If we went swimming you would see it so no need to freak out now. Unless you planned on never going swimming with me, which is pretty mean."

I shook my head. "No, Roxas. I just didn't want to invade your privacy or anything. I felt like I was violating you with my eyes," I admitted shyly. I was so embarrassed. There was no reason for me to freak out about seeing Roxas's bare chest but I did. I felt like such a fool.

"Your face is red," Roxas laughed as he stepped closer to me.

"No it's not," I lied. I could feel the redness heating up my cheeks. I could already tell denying it was just making my face redder.

He chuckled and stared at me. "I didn't realize you were so shy about this sort of thing," he said. He was now standing directly in front of me. "I guess you only lose your inhibitions when you've had something to drink otherwise you can't handle anything," he teased. He had a twinkle in his eye that I couldn't resist.

"That's not true. I can be wild and bold while I'm sober," I insisted even though I knew it was a lie. I'd never done anything wild and bold in my life, not without the influence of alcohol anyway. "I just choose not to," I lied.

"So, why don't you choose to now then," Roxas said as he leaned toward me, "Because I don't think you can." He was testing me, I could tell. I didn't know if I could rise to the challenge. I felt as though I would end up embarrassing myself if I even attempted. I didn't even know how to be wild and bold. What did Roxas even consider wild and bold?

I shook my head. "No, I think I'd just rather get some rest," I replied cowardly. I wasn't up for this. Before I could walk to the bed, Roxas grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. My eyes were wide as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't deny the warmth and delight that surged over me. I couldn't explain this feeling. I wanted to be closer, but I was so nervous.

I was shaking. I couldn't stop shaking. Why couldn't I stop shaking? Was I having some sort of allergic reaction? Roxas pulled away. "Naminé, are you all right?" he asked me. Instead of the twinkle in his eye all I saw was concern and worry.

"I-I'm fine," I answered, "I don't know why I was shaking."

Roxas sighed. "It's all right, Naminé. You don't have to lie to me. I went too far, I understand. Let's just get some rest," he said with a small smile. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead and walked over to his side of the bed.

I got in the bed and slipped under the covers. I couldn't ignore this feeling of want I had. I also couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt. I didn't mean to make Roxas feel bad. I wanted to explain to him that he was wrong. I looked over at where he was lying. He was turned away from me. "Roxas, are you asleep," I called out to him.

"No," came his quiet reply.

I lifted myself up and rolled him over. I laid on top of him and smiled. "You didn't go too far," I whispered before I leaned down and gave him a kiss just as passionate as his. I didn't understand how it was possible for me to be so wild and bold, but now wasn't the time to question it.

I felt him run his hands through my hair. The touch felt so nice it was like it ignited something within me. Our kiss deepened as his hands traveled from my hair to my hips. I couldn't ignore the burning I felt inside. It was like a need that needed to be met. It felt like I shouldn't want it, but I did. I wasn't even sure what I wanted. So I kept kissing him. I kissed him and kissed him. I gently grasped the sides of his face and deepened the kiss more. His hands softly and slowly traveled up and down my back as if he couldn't just keep them in one place. He had to have everything. It made me burn more.

Roxas tapped my shoulder and stopped me. I stared down at him and saw something different in his eyes. The look he gave me was different from any look he'd given me before. It was softer and loving. His eyes were glossier and I could see the love he had for me in them. I loved the way he looked at me. It made me loved. "Naminé, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I leaned in to kiss him again, but he placed a finger over my lips.

"I wasn't finished," he stated playfully, "Because I love you I have to stop you before things get out of hand."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand," I whispered. I rolled off of him and snuggled into my pillow. He faced me and gave me a smile of his own. "Thank you," I whispered so quietly it was barely audible. He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep.

o

x

o

The sweetest aroma met my nose. I opened my eyes and groggily lifted myself from the soft mattress. The room was dark and Roxas's side of the bed was already cold. I slipped off the bed and went to the window. I pulled back the curtains and the bright sunshine nearly blinded me. I quickly turned away and blinked my eyes. "I wasn't prepared for that," I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a loose, white tank top. I didn't want to wear anything too tight. I still hadn't lost all my baby weight so I didn't feel comfortable showing off the extra curves. I slipped on my clothes and then made my way to the bathroom. The aroma was still in the air and as sweet as ever. Perhaps Roxas was making breakfast? The thought excited me.

I quickly washed up and hurried back out of the bathroom to the kitchen. I was so excited. I poked my head into the kitchen from the hallway and spotted Roxas flipping a pancake. I smiled. "That looks good," I said as I announced my presence. He looked so handsome flipping the pancake.

"Hey, you're awake. Good morning," he greeted as he placed the pancake on a plate with the others.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. I saw he had made a whole platter of pancakes, several strips of bacon, and hard-fried eggs just the way I liked them. "This is amazing, Roxas," I complimented.

He smiled at me. "I thought it'd be nice if we could have a homemade breakfast," he explained, "I even went to the store and bought some orange juice, because I know you like it."

"I don't remember telling you I liked orange juice," I replied curiously.

He chuckled. "Okay, I admit it. I was only guessing," he admitted, "But anyway, take a seat. I'll fix your plate."

"Thanks," I said as I walked over to the dining table. It was already set. I sat down in one of the chairs and watched him. He quickly scooped the food onto a plate and poured me a tall glass of orange juice. He then fixed his plate and had a glass of milk. He brought them all over to the table in only two trips. Then he quickly grabbed the syrup and sat in the chair across from me.

Everything looked so delicious. I picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. I smiled and ate it quickly. I hadn't tasted bacon in so long. I didn't realize I missed it so much until now. I picked up a fork and took a piece of the egg and popped it in my mouth. It was also equally delicious. I quickly ate the eggs and strips of bacon, which evoked laughter from Roxas. I looked at him curiously.

"You're eating that like you were starving," he noted cheerily. I could tell it pleased him.

"It's just so good," I replied mid-bite.

He smiled. "I'm just glad you're enjoying it," he stated happily as he finished off his first pancake.

Once my eggs and bacon were gone I poured the syrup over my two pancakes. I picked up a knife and began to cut the pancake into bite-size pieces. I preferred to eat my pancakes like that rather than cutting as I was eating. I thought it was simpler. I ate a piece of pancake and was in heaven. Roxas knew exactly how to make them fluffy and light. It was even better than the eggs and the bacon. It was so sweet and soft.

Roxas's phone rang. "Excuse me," he quickly said as he clicked the button to answer the call. "Hello?" he answered. He gave me a smile. I smiled back and continued to eat the scrumptious pancakes. I didn't even bother to listen to his conversation. I was too distracted by the pancakes. "Okay, we'll be there," he said before he hung up the phone.

"We'll be where?" I asked without bothering to look up from my plate. He was silent. "Roxas? What's going on?" I asked again. This time I looked up and I saw the tears beginning to form in his eyes. I dropped my fork. "Roxas, what happened?" I asked as I stood up from my chair to go comfort him, but he stopped me.

"That was the doctor on the phone," he began shakily, "Vanitas died."

I fell back in my chair. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating. The pounding came from everywhere. It was like my entire body was pounding. I began to shake. I felt the first tear fall down my cheek and I fell apart. I couldn't stop crying hysterically.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: It's good to see that a bunch of people aren't mad at me. That was definitely nice to wake up to. The next chapter is the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Vanitas

o

x

o

My baby was dead. Just the sentence was enough to make me choke on my tears. I stared at his tiny, empty body. I was allowed to see him once more before arrangements were made for his burial. There would be no funeral service, because he knew no one. He never had the chance to know anyone, not even his own parents.

He was so pale. The rosiness of his cheeks was gone completely. I felt his small arm; it was ice cold. "When did this happen?" I asked.

"Just this morning," the nurse answered solemnly. Doctor Quistis had the day off so she was not here apparently. Vanitas was found dead in the morning, while she was off enjoying herself. There was something wrong with that picture. Why wasn't anyone watching him?

"Why didn't anyone save him?" I demanded. I glared at the nurse with all I had in me. "He didn't even get a chance to live," I continued angrily, "Why didn't you try harder?"

"We did all we could," she replied. Her tone of voice didn't change at all. It was like she was completely unaffected by Vanitas's death. She didn't even care, and that angered me so much.

"How can you be so unaffected?" I practically screamed at her, "My baby is dead!" Roxas placed his hand on my arm. I looked at him and he shook his head at me. I knew I was wrong to scream at her. She probably wasn't even there when Vanitas was found. I just didn't know how to handle all this pain and anger. "I'm sorry," I quietly apologized.

Roxas rubbed my back comfortingly. I looked toward him again. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying so much at home. "What do we do now?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know. But I have to do something so just meet me back at the house," he answered. He quickly kissed my cheek and then gently squeezed Vanitas's hand. Then he was gone.

I wondered what he had to do that would take him away from Vanitas, but I didn't bother giving it thought. He was already gone. These were my last moments with Vanitas, so I planned on cherishing them. I never even got the opportunity to hold him in my arms, not once. I looked at the nurse. "Can I hold him?" I asked. I wonder if she could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Yes, of course. I'll leave you two alone," she answered quickly before she rushed out of the room.

I smiled down at Vanitas. It hurt me to know he would never be able to smile or laugh. He would never know the taste of frozen yogurt or the warmth of a hug. I would never be able to play with him or to talk to him. I wouldn't even be able to tell him stories about the pregnancy. I gently slipped my arms around his small, fragile body. He was so lightweight. I suppose it was because he was forced out of the womb so early. I held him to my chest and closed my eyes. I could feel the tiny hairs on his head on my cheeks as I clung to him desperately. My heart felt so empty. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I began to cry again. I cried and cried so much that I used the table Vanitas was laid on for support. "I-I'm so sorry I failed you," I managed to choke out through my tears. I held him as tightly as I could. I wanted to fulfill a lifetime of hugs, but I knew I couldn't and that created a void within me. I knew I would never be able to let this go.

"You didn't fail him."

I turned around and was surprised to see Aerith standing behind him. I used a hand to wipe some tears off my face. "What're you doing here?" I asked her.

She only smiled at me. "Roxas called me and asked me to come," she answered as she walked closer to me, "He was a beautiful baby."

I nodded. "Yes, he was. I just wish I had gotten to see his eyes open just once," I lamented sadly, "I wanted to know what color they were." I gently placed Vanitas back down and covered him with the blue sheet. My heart ached to hold him, but I knew I couldn't anymore. He was gone.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Naminé. I really am. I just want you to know if you ever need anything or anyone to talk to I'm around. I know how it feels to lose someone you care about," she offered gently.

"Thank you, Aerith," I replied, "But right now all I would like is a hug."

"Of course," she answered before she wrapped her arms around me. I cried again as I clung to her. Everything had been going so well. Why did this have to happen? Why?

o

x

o

Aerith escorted me out the hospital and offered to give me a ride home, which I declined. I just wanted to be alone. I walked down the street mostly staring at the ground. I didn't know what to do now. My life plans were now ruined, because the major role in them died. I wasn't going to be a mother and I wasn't going to raise a child. I didn't know what to do next. I never even thought Vanitas would die; I was too busy believing he would be okay. I wasn't prepared for this. I guess he was just too weak.

I looked around me. People were carrying on with their day as if nothing had happened. Did they not know someone just died, or was death such a common thing that no one cared anymore? But why should they care? Nobody even knew Vanitas existed. He never got to make his appearance in this town. He won't be remembered by any and he won't be missed by any except Roxas and I. Kairi and Sora never even got to see his cute face.

My phone began to ring. I slipped it out of my pocket and checked the caller I.D. It was Larxene. What did she want? I wasn't in the mood, but I answered anyway. "Hello?" I answered pitifully. I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"_Naminé, you need to get over here. Roxas is chasing Axel around like a mad man! Not that this isn't entertaining, the looks on their faces are priceless, but he's starting to throw things and I really don't want any of my stuff broken. So, hurry up!" _

So that's where he had to go. "I'll be there soon," I answered before I hung up. I didn't see the point in saying goodbye. She hardly said goodbye to me when he would talk on the phone. Larxene and Axel's apartment was quite a distance from here so I would have to catch a bus or taxi. I looked around and spotted a bus stop. This would have to do.

"Need a ride?"

I looked behind me and saw Pence pull up to the curb. It was perfect timing, but I didn't really care. "Yeah, I need to get to my sister's apartment. Could you give me a ride?" I asked.

"Sure, hop in," he said as he unlocked his car door. I got into the passenger seat and pointed in the direction he needed to go. "So, I haven't seen you in a while at the gallery, what have you been up to?" he asked me as we drove down the street.

I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell Pence the gritty details of my tortured life. That was way too much for a car ride. "I've just been here and there," I answered vaguely, "I just haven't had the time."

"That's understandable. After all, you've got a baby on the way, right? The guys at the gallery were talking about throwing you a baby shower if that's all right," Pence said with a smile.

"That won't be necessary," I breathed sadly, "I lost it."

Pence frowned. "I'm really sorry, Naminé. Gosh, I'm such a loser. I didn't mean to bring up a sore topic," he apologized.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. You didn't know. Tell the guys thank you, though. It's nice to know they think of me," I answered as sweetly as I could. Pence is a nice guy. I know he didn't mean any harm when he suggested a baby shower. How was he supposed to know what happened? I haven't been to the gallery in months.

"Yeah, we all miss you. So you should return as soon as you can," he stated.

"Take a right here," I directed. He turned right and we were right in front of my sister's apartment complex. Well, it wasn't really hers it was still under Axel's name. I recognized the place vaguely. I hadn't been there in a while. "Thanks for the ride," I said as I got out the car.

"No problem!" Pence called after me as I shut the door. He quickly drove away after that. I imagined he had things to do.

I walked up to the building and walked inside. I could already hear the commotion from the hallway. I hurried up the stairs and knocked on Larxene's door. She quickly yanked it open and pushed me inside. "Settle this!" she ordered angrily. Her entire face was red.

I looked around the apartment and saw that Roxas was throwing plates at Axel from across the room. Axel was doing his best to dodge them. "This is all your fault!" Roxas screamed as he fired away, "If you hadn't freaked out and told Naminé what happened our baby would still be alive!"

"I'm sorry!" Axel cried from across the room, "Don't you understand? Humans make mistakes! Get it memorized!"

"Roxas!" I called as I hurried over to him, "What're you doing?" I took the plates from his hand and set them on the kitchen counter. "When you said you had to go somewhere I thought it was important. I didn't expect you to come here and try to kill Axel. That's not going to make you feel better!" I lectured angrily.

"But it is his fault. He should suffer the way Vanitas has," Roxas replied sternly, "I won't be happy until he feels as much pain as I do."

Axel cautiously approached us. "Roxas, I really didn't mean for any of this to happen. When I got the call from Ansem that Larxene had been locked up, I panicked. I couldn't tell you because you were at work. The only person that could help me was Naminé so I went to her. I didn't know he was going to hurt her. I thought they would talk it out. I thought it would be okay," Axel explained, "I'm your friend, no, your best friend, please believe me when I say it was all an honest mistake."

Roxas sighed and looked at the tiled kitchen floor. "I know, but I'm just so angry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Vanitas was supposed to live his life and now he doesn't get anything. He never got to experience anything!" Roxas shouted angrily, "I never even got to see his smiling face."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know, Roxas. I know how you feel, but making Axel feel pain when he already feels guilty isn't going to solve this. It isn't going to bring Vanitas back," I said softly, "We've got to deal with this another way, together."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, what she said. Losing your baby must be the worst feeling ever and I'm sorry I ever had anything to do with it," he swore, "I'll try and make it up to you."

Roxas smiled weakly. "Nah, don't worry about it, Axel. It was never your fault. I just needed someone to yell at, I guess. Forgive me?" he asked.

Axel smirked. "Well, I guess I could forgive you, but this is the last time, Roxas. Got it memorized?" he joked. They then proceeded to hug, but it wasn't a real hug it was a half-hug. I guess that's the only physical contact they feel comfortable sharing with each other. "I'll take you out for a drink later," he suggested.

"Cool," Roxas commented.

Larxene growled. I turned to look at her. Her entire face was still red. "Just because Axel forgives you doesn't mean I do! You're all a bunch of wimps! I want you to find all the pieces of my shattered plates and glue them together piece by piece!" she yelled furiously. She walked farther into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of beer, popped off the top, and began to chug it as she walked away.

"Maybe she should go to," I suggested as I watched my sister walk away. Sometimes how much she could drink scared me.

"Are you coming too?" Axel asked me.

I shook my head. "I'd rather not. I think I'll just stay at home," I answered shyly.

"All right, but you're missing a good time," he said with a sly smile.

x

o

x

Two more weeks passed and I felt as weak and depressed as ever. Ever since Vanitas died I felt empty and worthless. We buried Vanitas's tiny body next to Roxas's parent's graves. We thought it would be fitting. Since that day I hadn't really spoken to anyone. Kairi would call, but I didn't answer. I wasn't in the mood to help plan her wedding and I wasn't in the mood to talk either. I never went to the gallery, because I was too embarrassed to face anyone. I'm sure Pence told them what happened to my baby. I didn't want to go to have them all call me a bad mother or a baby killer. Roxas attempted to talk to me, but I really didn't give him much attention. I mostly stayed in bed refusing to go anywhere or see anyone. It was an effort just to get up to go to the bathroom.

I hardly ate anything. I didn't see the point in eating. Vanitas died while I was eating so I never wanted to eat again. This caused me to lose quite a bit of weight. Roxas tried to make me eat and he also tried to make me see a doctor, but I refused. I didn't want help. I didn't need help. I just wanted to stay in my bed to sleep and cry. When I slept I felt better because I could escape from the reality my child was dead. In my sleep, I could dream and see him. I could hold him and play with him. When I was awake I had nothing but the constant realization that Vanitas was gone forever.

I rolled over in bed to face away from the window. The light was disturbing my sleep. I closed my eyes only to hear the sound of the door open. I opened one eye and saw Roxas creep inside of the bedroom. I sighed and opened both eyes as he approached me. I didn't bother to get up. I didn't plan on leaving the bed.

"Naminé, come with me please," Roxas begged.

"I really don't feel like getting up," I answered back groggily, "Maybe some other time."

Roxas kneeled down beside me. "No, Naminé. You have to come now," he stated softly, "It won't take long I promise, and if you don't like it you can come back to the bed."

I sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I go, are you?" I asked agitatedly.

"Glad to see you caught on so fast," he replied with a smile, "Now, come on." He helped me out of bed. I wasn't surprised to see my legs were a little shaky. I hadn't really used them in a while. I ran my fingers through my hair which I hadn't brushed in two weeks.

I followed Roxas out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He led me to the backdoor. It was then I realized I had never bothered to go to the backyard since I moved in. I'd mostly spent my time in the living room or kitchen. We stepped outside and I was amazed at what I saw. Roxas had set up an area of the backyard porch with easels and canvases. He had shelves put up with art supplies like pastels, sketch books, paints, drawing pencils, charcoals, and so much more. What made it even more perfect was how the light hit that side of the porch. It was a magical area for painting outside.

"Roxas, I-I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"A thank you would suffice. I thought painting and doing art might help you cheer up. I know it's something you love," Roxas explained, "I just want to see a smile on your face again and if I can help it come back, I'd do anything."

I frowned. "Why do you even care anymore? Our baby is dead so there's nothing forcing you to be with me. You should've kicked me out a long time ago," I answered coldly.

Roxas frowned. "Do you really think that, Naminé?" he asked me with eyes full of concern. I only shrugged; I didn't feel like saying anything else. Each word I spoke felt like ice in my heart. "Naminé, I don't care if Vanitas isn't with us. I love you and I want to be with you. Even if Vanitas is gone, that doesn't mean we have to end. He wasn't the only thing that united us," Roxas attempted to explain.

I shook my head. "No! Roxas, you're wrong. The only reason you even became interested in me was because you had to for the baby. Now that the baby is gone I bet you're going to return to Xion!" I screamed at him. I didn't even know why I was screaming. I just felt so much hurt; it was consuming me.

"Naminé, calm down. Initially, I wanted to get to know you because we were having a baby together, yes. But that isn't why I approached you that night of the party. We weren't even having a baby then. When we met I felt something special between us, and it wasn't the beer. It was real, Naminé. When you asked me to be your fake boyfriend, I tried to fight the feelings I was developing for you because I knew you only had fake feelings for me. So I tried to focus more on Xion. When I found out you were pregnant, I freaked out, I'll admit it. But it was your personality and sparkling smile that brought me back to you. It had nothing to do with Vanitas. It was all you!" Roxas cried, "I love you!"

Once again I had nothing to say. I didn't know whether I should believe him. I wanted to, but I was afraid to. There was nothing keeping us together but love. Was that enough? What if he stopped loving me? What would I do then? I looked into his eyes. He was pleading with me to believe him. I could see his desperation. "I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can," I answered weakly.

"What do I have to do to convince you? I'll do anything. If you want, I'll call Xion and I'll tell her off. Every girl I ever see I'll completely diss. I'll try and get you pregnant again. I'll quit my job and spend all my time with you. What do you want?" Roxas offered.

"Roxas, that's just silly," I critiqued.

He sighed and looked away. I saw the wheels turning in his head. He was still thinking of ways to convince me. He looked back at me with a smile. "Let's get married, right now," Roxas proposed.

"What? We can't do that!" I exclaimed. Besides, I looked…not so great. Still, the idea sparked something inside of me that I couldn't explain. I almost felt like smiling again.

"Of course we can, you act like we're seventeen," Roxas joked. He put his arms around my waist and smiled at me. "We don't have to do it today, but what do you say we do it soon?" he suggested.

"Marrying isn't going to bring him back," I answered sadly.

"No, you're right. Marriage isn't going to bring Vanitas back, but at least he could be happy to know that his parents are still together and in love wherever he is," Roxas answered, "I know we'll never be able to forget him, but do you really think he would want you to spend the rest of your life sleeping and crying in a bed?"

"I guess not," I answered back quietly, "Just let me paint on it."

"All right," Roxas agreed, "I'll be inside if you need me."

Roxas left me and stepped inside of the house. I stared to my new art area. I walked over to one of the easels and placed a medium sized canvas on it. I grabbed some paints and a paintbrush and started to create. It felt so good to hold a paintbrush. It'd been so long I almost forgot how magical it was.

I don't know how long I was outside, but by the time I finally finished my painting the sun was already setting. I was sweaty. I hadn't eaten all day. I hadn't sat down for hours, and I wasn't even wearing any shoes. I was still in my night gown. But none of that mattered, because I felt better. I wasn't completely over the loss of Vanitas, but I knew now that I would be able to come back from this. I stared at my painting happily. This would be my new masterpiece at the gallery, and it only took me eight months to discover the inspiration. It was a painting of Vanitas.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: All right guys, this is the final chapter of Expect the Impossible! I hope you all enjoyed the ride, because I know I have. I want to thank you all for reviewing so faithfully and reading. I know my updates have been a little sporadic and I apologize for that. College is a bit of a time consumer. But you all stuck with me and I think that's amazing! I hope you enjoy the epilogue! I thought long and hard about how I should end this and I couldn't think of a way more fitting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

x

o

x**  
**

**Expect the Impossible**

Epilogue

o

x

o

There was a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was. Perhaps I was just feeling nervous? Perhaps the sushi I had last night was finally getting to me? Roxas forced me to try that raw fish, maybe I shouldn't have trusted him. I didn't know. I stood in front of the two large, brown doors. Soon they would be opened and I would walk down the aisle. This wouldn't be so nerve-racking if I wasn't standing next to Riku. I looked toward him. He was also nervously avoiding eye contact with me. This was just plain awkward. I wish Kairi would've informed me before two seconds ago that I would be walking with Riku down the aisle!

I still couldn't forget how he grinded on me like a rabid animal at the club. I shuddered at the thought. The image of his gyrating hips was burned into my mind forever. At least those days were over. The music began to play and the doors opened. Together, step by step, we began our journey down the aisle. Sora was already standing at the pulpit with the brightest of grins on his face.

"Got to do this for Kairi and Sora," I muttered under my breath as we continued.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that night," Riku whispered to me, "I had a little too much to drink, I'm sure you know how that is, right?"

I smiled at the thought. I did know how that was. I glanced to my right and spotted Roxas smiling at me. I discreetly blew him a kiss, which he gladly accepted. "Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it," I whispered back to Riku as I continued to smile at Roxas. I knew I shouldn't judge. I was capable of some pretty crazy things when I had too much alcohol in my system.

We made it to the front of the room. I was thankful to now be separated from Riku. It seemed like he had something more to say, but I didn't feel like talking to him about our awkward meeting. This was Kairi's time to shine. She came through the church doors looking like a red-headed goddess. Her dress was simple but beautiful. She chose an elegant, silk, white dress with a v-neck cut. It was conservative, but sexy the way it hugged her curves. She chose not to wear a veil and instead wore a crown of pink flowers atop her head. A decision that took her a whole month to make.

The ceremony began. I wished I had picked better shoes. Just as the minister began to speak my feet began to burn. My toes were screaming for me to set them free, but I couldn't. I couldn't just kick off my heels while Kairi and Sora were being married right next to me. I would look so sloppy. So I suffered through the vows and the formalities. The ceremony was beautiful; I just wished I could've enjoyed it more. Sora's vows were so romantic and Kairi's were equally endearing.

"Do you, Kairi, take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she cheerily answered.

"And do you, Sora, take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered with a trademark grin.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed sweetly. They weren't like animals sloppily sharing spit in the church. It was a nice, quick, deep kiss. Kairi mentioned they had practiced it so many times before the ceremony, which I thought was kind of funny. I guess it worked out, though. I watched as the newlyweds descended the short steps and made their way out of the church. They chose to honeymoon in Disney Town. It fit them. Sora would enjoy all the games and Kairi would enjoy the happy sights.

Roxas walked up to me and smiled. "What about us, Naminé?" he asked me with a gleam in his eye, "That'd be a great Christmas present for me, you know."

I shook my head. "I already told you I don't want to get married in the winter," I answered. He handed me my coat and I slipped it on over the bright pink cocktail dress Kairi made me wear. Wearing it made me feel like a barbie. "Besides, Kairi and Sora just got married. I don't want to steal their thunder," I joked as we made our way out of the sanctuary.

"I know, I know," Roxas replied nonchalantly. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. "What do you say we go get shit-faced at this reception?" he suggested playfully.

I lightly pushed him. "Roxas! That's ridiculous. I can't believe you just said that!" I cried in outrage. He only smiled at me with begging eyes. I sighed. He knew I couldn't resist that look he was giving with me. He used that on me when he talked me into switching from tropical toothpaste to minty. I didn't like minty that much, but still I agreed to it. "Oh, fine! We'll have one or two drinks but that's it! No shots and nothing too heavy," I reluctantly agreed.

Roxas punched the air. "Awesome!" he cheered happily. He grabbed me and carried me in his arms. I screamed playfully as he eagerly rushed out of the door. I wasn't worried, though. Roxas and I had learned a lot from our last united encounter with alcohol. We would be smart this time. I just knew we would.

x

o

x

I giggled happily as Roxas unlocked the front door. I was on cloud nine. I felt like I was floating! "Roxie!" I exclaimed happily as I pushed him into the house. My head was spinning and my whole body felt like it was in euphoria. I kicked the door shut accidentally breaking my heel in the process. We both paused for a moment. "My shoe!" I suddenly cried. We both began to laugh hysterically.

As I laughed I began to take off my shoes one by one. "Whee!" I cried as I unsteadily tilted around. Roxas caught me before I fell into the wall. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he stared into my eyes longingly. I loved his big, blue eyes. "You're so cute!" I practically screamed through my giggles. I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.

Roxas growled at me playfully. He put his hands behind my thighs and pulled me onto him. I grinned as he carried me to the kitchen. "More alcohol!" I cheered as I ripped off my coat and threw it on the floor carelessly. It still felt like I was still at the party. He set me down on top of the counter while he went to find more alcoholic beverages.

I watched as he bent down to look around the refrigerator. I giggled happily as I stared at his cute butt. Roxas was so sexy. So very sexy. I hopped off the counter and walked over to him as I swayed back and forth in the air. "Roxie!" I cried happily as I opened the fridge wider. He had two bottles of beer in his hand.

I gratefully took one from him and yanked off the top. "Ow!" I laughed as I carelessly threw it somewhere. I grasped the beer bottle and chugged some of it down. It was like pouring liquid happiness into my mouth. I cheered and began dancing with the beer bottle in hand. The beer splashed around the kitchen as I gleefully spiraled around. "I'm a mermaid!" I loudly cried to the ceiling.

Roxas chuckled at me. He placed his bottle on the counter and made his way over to me. "Naminé," he breathed as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I shuddered at his seductive touches. He leaned in toward my ear and slurred, "Mermaids are hot."

I felt the lust build up inside of me. "Oh, really," I giggled happily as he began to kiss my neck. I moaned in delight before I pushed him away from me. I stumbled back and pointed my index finger at him sloppily. "No, no Roxie! Mermaids only get with princes!" I loudly laughed.

I could see the lust burning in his eyes as he made his way toward me. "I'll be your prince now come over here and get with me," he growled before he pounced on me. He gently lowered me to the floor as he greedily began kissing me.

I felt the tingles travel down my spine as he kissed me. My giggles slowly turned in pleas. He quickly unzipped my dress and yanked it off of me before tossing off his own clothing. I breathed heavily, "Roxie, I love you."

"Oh, Naminé," he moaned before he drowned me in his love.

o

x

o

The ground felt hard beneath me. I groaned as I shifted around trying to find a soft spot. "What's wrong with this bed?" I whispered as I wiggled. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the kitchen ceiling. I quickly jolted up and felt my head shake. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Ugh!" I groaned again as I grabbed onto the kitchen counter to lift myself up. Why was I in the kitchen? "What happened last night?" I mumbled groggily as I continued to look around. Then, I spotted Roxas sleeping naked on the kitchen floor in a stained puddle of beer. My eyes widened and I looked at myself. I was naked. I screamed.

Roxas jolted up. "Ah! Naminé – ugh…what're you screaming…oh my god!" he shouted as he gawked at me. He looked at himself and began to yell. We screamed together.

It was Christmas morning and instead of coming out of the bedroom in our nice, warm pajamas to exchange gifts we were waking up from the kitchen floor completely naked. This was not supposed to happen…again! I dared to ask, "Did we use a condom?"

Roxas looked around the area. He checked the floor, he checked the trash, he checked the sink, he checked all the cabinets, he checked the refrigerator, and he even checked nearby rooms. He found no used condom anywhere. I screamed more.

"N-Naminé! Please stop screaming, my head already hurts enough!" Roxas begged. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Look, I know this looks really bad, but maybe we did use a condom. Did you ever think to check your..um –." I slapped him before he could even finish his sentence.

"We need to go to the store now and buy the morning after pill!" I cried in panic.

"Naminé, it's Christmas day. Nothing is open," Roxas quietly replied. I screamed some more. "Please, stop! This isn't the end of the world. Just because we…doesn't necessarily mean…just don't worry about it!" Roxas cried in his own panic.

"How can I not?" I screamed back. I held my head in pain. Why did my head hurt so much? I looked around the kitchen and spotted two bottles of opened beer on the counter. "No!" I began to scream as I ran over to them slipping on our tossed clothes in the process. "We drank! Why did we drink? No!" I continued scream.

Roxas sighed and walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Naminé. More than likely this was my idea," he apologized. He wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. "Seriously, Naminé. Don't sweat it, all right? There is no way you're pregnant," he said soothingly, "Now, come on. Don't let Christmas be ruined by this. Besides, I remember it this time and trust me…was nothing to cry about." He grinned happily. "Not at all," he sighed dreamily. I could see a light blush on his cheeks.

I blushed. "I remember too," I squeaked out. Before I could begin another screaming fit Roxas clamped his hand over my mouth.

"No more screaming," he begged, "Just accept that you are a wild animal and go get dressed before I attack you again."

I frowned. "How dare you even suggest such a thing!" I cried before I turned and ran toward our bedroom.

"You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you'd just marry me already!" he called after me.

x

o

x

I nervously sat on the toilet. This result would decide the course of my future. This one result. If the result is positive I'll be married before the sun sets. If the result is negative I'll have to go to the doctor to see why I missed my period. I gnawed at my fingernails as I stared at the device in my other hand. A pregnancy test. I thought I was done with this part of my life, but it seemed I hadn't learned from my previous pregnancy. Perhaps I really was some kind of sexual deviant with no self-control. I rocked back and forth nervously.

There was only a minute left till it would tell me my fate. My heart was pounding in my chest. The bathroom walls felt as if they were closing in on me. I looked around so afraid of everything.

"Is it done yet?" Roxas called from outside the bathroom door.

"No!" I called back; it was practically a shriek.

"I'll be out here in my tuxedo, okay?" he called back.

"I'm not pregnant!" I practically screamed. The device sounded. I screamed again and accidentally dropped it on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and when I lifted up I hit my head on the corner of the bathroom shelf. "Oww!" I wailed in pain as I held my head. I flipped over the device to see the result. I felt faint as I shakily stood up and made my way out of the bathroom. I unlocked the door and scurried out. "I'll go put my dress on," I grumbled. I handed the test to Roxas and walked toward the bedroom.

"Aha! I knew you were pregnant. I don't shoot blanks," he joked happily as he swung it around in his hand happily, "I can't wait!" I preferred this reaction over his last, but I'd never admit that out loud.

I looked over my shoulder and shook my head. "Do you like doing it this way? Pregnancy before marriage? Because you know, I would've thought we would have learned from last time," I answered in a matter of fact tone.

Roxas smiled at me. "Naminé, it wouldn't be us if we didn't do it this way," he replied confidently, "Now, go put your dress on. I'll guard this while you get ready."

I chuckled, "I peed on that you know."

Roxas nearly shrieked and threw it to the ground. "Naminé, that's disgusting!" he cried. I only continued to giggle as I walked into the bedroom.

"I know, aren't we going to have a happy marriage?" I laughed as I slammed the door shut.

"Well, I don't care if you're pregnant. You're wearing that bridal lingerie tonight and I'm going to – !"

"Roxas!" I cried before he could even finish his sentence. I pulled my wedding dress from the closet and set it on the bed. I slipped out of my night gown and tossed it to the side. Even though I was pregnant once again, I couldn't stop smiling. Somehow I was filled with happiness. I unzipped the dress bag and pulled my beautiful dress out. I chose a traditional, strapped, white gown with lace sleeves. I unzipped the back and slipped into it.

I ran to the mirror and quickly brushed my hair. I pulled it into a bun and grabbed my veil from atop the mirror. I fastened it into my bun and hurried out of the bedroom. Roxas was in the hallway picking up my pregnancy test with a napkin. I smiled at him. "I'm ready," I announced happily, "You just have to zip me up."

He covered his eyes. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he joked as he tossed the test into a trashcan.

I uncovered his eyes before he zipped up my dress. "We've had all the bad luck in the world already. What's a little more?" I replied playfully, "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Naminé. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said sweetly, "But we can't stay in here forever. Everyone is already in the backyard waiting for us."

I nodded. "I know, I know. Let's go tell the world I'm pregnant again," I laughed as we made our way toward the backdoor. It didn't bother me as much as it did the first time. Call me crazy, but I was actually okay with being pregnant. And that was because I was in love with the father and I knew he would never desert me. There would be nothing to worry about this time. I was free to completely focus on my expected child. I looked to Roxas and smiled. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. I never thought I'd be getting married to someone so wonderful, but I guess I should learn to expect the impossible.


End file.
